


The Happy Path

by Ethbas352



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Max, Alternate versions of several characters, Anger Management, Bullying, Divorced Caulfields, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Max as a Bostonion, Max from the future, Multiple Personalities, Recreational Drug Use, Seattle, Time Travel, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 82,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethbas352/pseuds/Ethbas352
Summary: Max receives an opportunity from a future version of herself to train her time powers to unbelievable levels which will allow her to go back in time and save Chloe, Rachael and Arcadia bay. The only problems are, the offer comes from a crazy source, there is no guarantee it will work, and she will have to redo the last 6 years of her life.This follows Max and the FutureMax as they train and debate, and eventually kick off this grand plan to save everyone.





	1. A little bit of all you got.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of fanfic. I had some ideas I wanted to write down and this started to come together. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.

November 13, 2013

Max Caulfield sat at the corner of the small cafe, cradling her coffee in both hands. While breathing in the aroma of her drink, she was trying not to feel any of the intense emotions that have been plaguing her recently. In about an hour, Kate Marsh will meet her here, but she came early to spend some time alone, outside of Blackwell; away from the constant reminders of what she went through a month ago.

 

A chill went up her spine. There was a mixture of despair and rage that was currently attempting to envelope her. She tended to run with the anger because it felt safer. It didn't bring about the scarier thoughts that caused her to go to Kate's, Dana's or even Victoria's room in the middle of the night.

 

She was angry at the people living their lives without any idea what she had to sacrifice for them.

 

Like this guy...with his half tucked in shirt, who can't find the cinnamon even though it is right in front of his face.

 

And this lady conducting some sort of interview right now as if he is in Silicon Valley, but since this is Arcadia bay he is probably selling some sort of MLM product.

 

This was a good distraction. Victoria admitted to her that superficially ripping through people is one of the ways she lifts her spirits and sometimes she feels compelled to say these thoughts out loud. Max can kind of see how Victoria goes for tearing people down right away. It just feels nice, when everything else feels bad. Max’s next thought was that she really shouldn't spend as much time with Victoria in her current state.

 

Now, this happy lady in the wool pencil skirt and long sleeve black shirt can eat a di--

 

"Mom?!"

 

The woman's smile dropped immediately. "Yes dear, it's another one of my surprise visits, just to check on my favorite and only loin fruit. Did you get my care package of natural light, summer sausage, granola bars, and prophylactics? Are you eating? You look skinny. Do you have an upset stomach, do you want some pink bismuth! HEY, BARISTA DO YOU HAVE ANY PEPTO BACK THERE FOR MY LIL PUMPKIN..." The woman sat down and under her breath exhaled the word "dumbass"

 

Max felt her anger swell, her face burning red at this… whatever this was…a practical joke? The bizarro Vanessa look-alike sat down and at Max's table laughing heartily at herself.

 

“Hey, I think Dave over there is actually getting you Pepto. I can see why you like this place the service is great, but let's not burden these folks with requests triggered by you being kind of an asshole.” The older woman took out some nasal spray and put it in both nostrils grabbed Max's hand. Max started to feel the pull of a time rewind around her. It began to dawn on her through the shock of this odd social interaction that she may be talking to herself. "You always got to moisturize the nostrils if you are going to be doing any rewind stunts."

 

When finally the rewind stopped, which seemed to go pretty slowly, the older woman patted Max's hand and said "I am Max Caulfield, nice to meet you, Max. I have come here to this place within this timeline to help you."

 

 

Max shook her head vigorously, trying to overcome the bewildering effects of this introduction. She had to get a handle on what is going on here. Is this is another version of herself from the future and a different timeline? That can't be...

 

"Is this a dream, like the nightmare I had…"

 

"This is all for real, I am not some sort antagonistic dream warrior trying to incept you to sacrifice your best friend. I am a helpful time travel expert here to help you bend space and time to save your friends before it's too late."

 

At that, the whole cafe fell silent and all the patrons stood still. This other Max had frozen time.

 

"This is a way we can speak in private and still yell loudly because I am very passionate about time travel and you are…

 

Max slammed her hand on the table "HOW? … How the f-

 

" There are several steps...goals that we need to accomplish, skills you need to learn. The main thing I want to give you right now is hope. We can do this … you can do this, everyone you care for can survive (except William really). We can get an ending that may not be always happy, but doesn't want to make us throw ourselves off the lighthouse."

 

This older Max's tone changed.

 

"Look, I have done this countless times, I am very good at … " Older Max waves her hand to indicate their frozen environment. “time manipulation and I am unnaturally good at the calculus involved in determining the consequences of certain changes. I will guide you through this or…

 

"Or?" Max asked not really wanting yet another important binary choice

 

"Or we can just move forward within this timeline and I can help you deal with all of this.." Old Max generally waved her hand to indicate her surroundings and her own head. "Sometimes, because of our talents and issues the best option is to just talk to ourselves"

 

"Sorry about before. I tend to lead with my personality on 110%, it helps in my work. It also causes like half the people in my life to get pretty annoyed with me a lot of the time. I probably should have predicted your reaction but you know I gotta be me."

 

Max calmed slightly. She was questioning so much right now. "How did what I did cause the storm and yet you can come from other timelines and freeze and rewind all you want?"

 

"Excellent question, I don't have all the answers related to causality but there is a correlation between the number of homicides and suicides at Blackwell and the intensity of the storm. Rewound homicides count. I have observed this over several timelines. I don't believe rewinding caused the storm but… it helps increase that driver" Old Max spoke nonchalantly like she was presenting background information on a research project. "My whole thing is to help you go to the past and put in preventative measures to ensure Rachael, Chloe, Kate, Victoria, and Nathan survive to graduation. If that happens then there is only a 1% chance of a storm occurring.

 

"1%?"

 

"Yeah Jefferson may switch targets or just start killing people because he is insane uh… " Old Max closed her eyes. " Damon Merrick may kill Chloe or Rachel, Pompidou may maul Luke to death and … shit … Stella may purposefully overdose. That is something I haven't seen before."

 

"You can just know that?

 

"Visions … I get them a lot… I got them for years before realizing I could rewind. I have learned how to use them to foresee the effects of timeline changes."

 

"...wow"

 

"Which leads me to what I am here for… which isn't yapping about my life and powers. You don't have to decide right now but I can teach you to master your powers. If you want I can provide you a guide to help you to save your friends and the town.

 

Max's head was spinning, of course, she wanted to push forward with any plan that would save everyone. She didn't know if she could trust this person, even if it was herself. "You seem very different...

 

"Ok first off I am trying not to talk about myself too much. This is all about you. Second, it is easier to physically move between timelines that are different than your own. I moved from Arcadia Bay to Seattle like a year before Williams accident, then a few years later I moved to Boston. Where I currently live with my sister. Your path is very different so the resistance to me staying here drinking coffee with you is less because while we are genetically the same … we are different people."

 

Max realized her mouth was open... a sister … Boston. She wanted to know more but -

 

"I want to know more about you though it will help me understand the variables. By summer, we should be trained up and enough to permanently send you back to 2007." Old Max pulled a single subject notebook from her backpack. did she have a bag before? "These are related to events you must try and make happen. And the rules you should follow. You have to try and memorize this, you can't bring it with.

 

Max flipped through, it was kind of all over the place. It was written in a style like her journal but more manic with whole pages written word spirals and strange shapes.

 

"Sorry, it is hard when I try to write left to right sometimes the actual text starts to not make sense… I have been doing this for a while. My mind … " Old Max gazes off sips her coffee and sighs " is sharp but gets weird.

 

Max noted some word is big text scrawled here and there.

 

PROTECT the CHILD spirit WITHIN

 

GET A JOB DON'T LET THE RICH KIDS PAY

 

CALL!!!!!!!! (This with arrows to a drawing of Chloe)

 

Show your face in the Chase Space, just in case

 

MAKING SEAN LAUGH EITHER MEANS YOU CONVINCED HIM OR HE IS ABOUT TO GET STABBY

REWINDS ARE FOR STRANGERS AND ENEMIES NOT FRIENDS

A LIVID BROOKE FINDS A WAY

NO ONE HAS ENDED THE WORLD MOVING THROUGH SPACE

It is written in such an erratic manner, there was so much information. One page will have neat tables and charts and the other page will be written in the outline of a large buck with antlers depicting essential facts. Max glanced at her counterpart who finished her coffee and casually restarted time noting that she was going to get another one and a scone. 

 

How can she trust this woman? She obviously knew a lot about the situation but she seems to have been suffering herself from the visions and timeline shifts. What if she was insane and what she was suggesting was going to send her into some sort of non-existence or in a time loop. She briefly thought about the Jet Li movie The One where the bad guy is murdering alternative versions of himself to get more power. She laughed at the idea of explaining this as the reason for not trying, but fear was not unreasonable here. She also has had somewhat of bad record in choosing mentors.

 

Oldmax came back with an extra scone for her. "So… I am not insane. And I am not pressuring you to do anything. I want you to think and do what you want. I didn't travel here to increase my power, I am already extremely powerful. Here let's exchange numbers…If you are ready to start training or you just want to talk about time travel call or text me. And call me Mary, as far as your friends are concerned I am an older cousin on your dad's side. I actually would like to meet your little tea crew…

 

"Maybe another time. I may need to discuss some things with Kate"

 

"... So you are not going to go with my cover story… fine, whatever you need to do but if it gets out too far that I am a time traveler, I will have to leave. Call me Mary…it's better than the Old one or Maxine."

 

"Alright, Mary, umm how many times have you done this"

 

"It is easier to say how old I am. By the Calendar, in my timeline, I am 31 years old but I have experienced … 124 years and 5 months in various timelines."

 

Max rubbed her forehead with her palm. "You know every instinct is telling me to run from you and forget this whole thing"

 

Mary nodded "Except the part of you that wants to save everyone… I know that because that is the reason I am here instead of…" Mary did air quotes "Living my own fucking life". She shook her head and took a bite of scone. "I am going to be here for a week unless you contact me then I will stay longer. It is really no pressure. I just want to help."

 

"If you want I can have you talk to another Max that I helped. Without me being there. It would have to be through dream-visions though, that is the easiest way without taking too much risk. I hope to talk to you soon."

 

Mary walked away as Max meekly put a hand up to say good-bye. Mary Scanned the crowd and approached a table of two older men seemingly in some sort of political or sports debate. She joined into there conversation effortlessly, causing several bouts of explosive laughter from all those involved.

 

She is quite different, Max thought.

 

 

\-------------------------

 

Max smiled when Kate entered the cafe ten minutes later. Her smile widened when Victoria came in behind her. This was unexpected but not unwelcome. After that first few days, it was Victoria and Kate that was the most insistent on checking in on her and making sure she was at least taking care of herself. Over the course of the last week, Victoria and Max had spent a fair amount of time together, Max began to think of Victoria as an actual friend as opposed to a frenemy-rival. She even shared some of the pills she used to keep her "balanced", which lead to an interesting evening where they just chatted, played music and Max spent the last half an hour or so trying to stop Victoria from hyperventilating after she revealed her time travel powers.

 

Kate has been an angel through this whole period, as expected. The small girl with long blond hair in a bun was constantly lifting Max's spirits with her smile. She was also not afraid to be upfront with Max and to share some of the things she was dealing with in her mind and in her family life. Kate convinced Max to see the school counselor to deal with the grieving process after Chloe's death as well as helping her take care of her overall health. Max tried to be there as much as she could for Kate, which usually meant trying to help her navigate her family problems or discussing things related to Jefferson. This is why she initially revealed her secret to Kate.

 

"I feel like the little angel and devil that influence my moral decisions just took a break and decided to join me for a coffee."

 

"Hi, Max!" Kate said in a tired yet happy voice as she plopped into the seat next to her. Victoria greeted Max and offered to get drink orders for the group.

 

"Victoria came with us to the hospital to volunteer for that carnival event they have been planning" Kate explained. Taylor has been quick to join Kate in her charitable exploits as basically a way to atone for her previous behavior. Stella calls it the Vortex club apology tour. It seemed to make sense that eventually that Victoria would come along as well.

 

"I think Victoria, thinks I am mad at her for giving you drugs. I was hoping she would drop some of these assumptions about how judgemental I am. I am a caring person, but sometimes she treats me like I want to be everyone's mother"

 

Max nodded, "And you are actually mad at her…"

 

"Trying not to be … I know you are getting closer, and I have seen really good things from her. You should have seen her with the kids today. They loved her, and it's not like she changed her tone much. She just redirected all the energy she puts towards insults and angry stares to corny jokes and words of encouragement. But…"

 

Kate leans forward, tapping her finger on the table for emphasis. "Forgiveness and civility come easy to me, it is hard to forget. I will still try because I know she is a better person, but Every time I fight with my mother I think about how much harder this is now because of her and her best friends.

 

Max got the message. This trio may not be best friends but Kate is willing to try and tolerate Victoria being around more. She was appreciative. After her Dark Room experience, Max very much wanted to pursue a friendship with Victoria. At the very least, life had been so much easier since they stopped butting heads. She didn't want Victoria's presence to stress their friendship. But maybe after this, it won't matter as much.

 

Victoria returned with two Earl Grey teas and a large iced coffee. She refused reimbursement when asked and after the typical back and forth that happens whenever Victoria tried to pay for anything, they got down to pressing matters

 

"So… big news … um in this coffee shop right is … another version of me … from the future and a different timeline.

 

"That's…" Kate flustered, not really sure how to take that in.

 

"Fucking ridiculous," Victoria chimed in, holding back laughter " why would you fuck with us about this, and if you were serious why would you say it so nonchalantly. Sounded like you just got a deal on a bulk jeans at the Costco."

 

“Um…” Kate was about to interject about language but decided to let it pass.

 

"I am serious! And when did we go back to making fun of how I dress"

 

"Since you started doing timelord pranks. No way that…"

 

Max's Phone rang it. Mary was the name on the caller ID. "Ugh hold on this is probably time-sensitive information"

 

Kate sighed, looking confused. "Wait is that an almost pun? Seriously if you are messing with us that is not funny."

 

Max picked up the phone "just hold on Kate… Hello"

 

"My cover story would have been credible, we could have worked the 'from the future' aspect in gradually, but no…

 

"Just wave please," Max said as she waved at Mary sitting next to a young woman who seemed enraptured by the conversation.

 

"Hi!" Mary waved back and then did a motion with her legs like she was stomping a large spider and time froze again except this time Max, Kate, and Victoria could still move.

 

Mary yelled across the cafe frozen in time "Max told me to stay away so I am over here with Larissa who went to Blackwell with Kristine. Did the swim team even. Anyway, I am the Max from the future… just not your future. I am here to teach Max and help her save all her friends or deal with the fact that she lost some along the way. Carry on with the conversation, I am sure she has a lot to discuss. Call me Mary to avoid confusion. Never Maxine ... or Vanessa for that matter. Also, Max can't single-handedly destroy timelines so don't worry about her ending your existence of anything.

 

Time starts moving again.

 

"Yep that's me, kind of, not really except just like me, perhaps, genetically. So confusing. But that is what I wanted to talk about." Max holds up the guide and explained the choice in front of her.

 

"I don't understand why she would even do this. And she seems kind of … off balance… she says she has been doing stuff like this for decades" Max continued. "Like I would do anything to bring Chloe back, but messing with time travel has cost me so much"

 

Kate fiddled with her cross deep in thought. "Honestly...I think you should do it ... at least train your time powers. No one is going to force you to do your childhood over again. Over that time we can get to know this version of you and evaluate her possible motives. I mean if I had your power I would do whatever I could to understand it.

 

"Are we ...can we .. this is intense," Victoria stuttered, "Kate is right, if we can establish more about this Mary and your powers it seems like that is the right move. I think my mind is still in a ‘this is not possible space'.

 

"I think I'm there as well however stuff like this still happens," said Max "Just a few weeks ago my biggest problem was avoiding Victoria...No offense"

 

 

Victoria waved it away crossing her arms in more of a defeated gesture than a defiant one. Mad reached over and patted her knee "Sorry. Seriously" The conversation died and they all sipped their drinks for a moment when Victoria continued

 

"There is part of me that is kind of nervous to change what is going on right now. My relationships with my parents, Taylor, Courtney, you all; it is already so different. It all seems like it is heading someplace better.

 

Max had an urge to put her arm around Victoria at this point, but then she heard a hard breath from her left and decided now was not the time. Instead, she smiled and nodded to Victoria to suggest that parts of her agree with that assessment.

 

Max unlocks then phone and texts Mary

 

Max: Can we do the dream meeting; can it be more than just me?

 

Mary groaned. Larissa seemed genuinely concerned.

 

Mary: It will take time, you won't notice but I'll need about a week to find a suitable group.

 

Max: Do it. I am still not sure about you or this whole exercise. If we do this… it's not going to be easy for you.

 

Mary: Same to you. I assume you want the three of you...they will have to meet their counterparts as well. It's a whole … thing. Requires some favors. I'll do it though. I am here for you. Make sure your friends are prepared.

 

Mary excuses herself from her conversation and walks out of the cafe quickly. Max senses a shift in the air and a slight build of pressure. She assumed that meant Mary left the timeline.

 

Max sighed "So I have a favor to ask…."

 

 

_______

 

August 11, 2026, Beta timeline.

 

 

Jennifer Caulfield took a jelly donut hole from the box. Time travel days are cheat days to help deal with the stress of having her half-sister temporarily not in existence. Not that she diets ever as she generally has an athletic competition problem. Her six-foot frame was more than welcome in most team sports and when she is not in a league she is doing some sort of individual competitions, even a short-lived Brazillian Jiu-Jitsu stint that left her with a jaw wired shut for a month.

 

Her height came from her Dad and she had freckles like Max but on a darker complexion which she got from her mother as well as the tight curls on her head cut relatively short for ease of care. She wore a large black sweater that hung off her body and a comfortable pair of jeans, her typical costume when she wasn't in some sort of athletic gear. She pushed black-framed spectacles up on her nose and then went to take another donut hole a twinge of worry crossed her body. Max had been gone longer than usual. Typically she would be back before she was done chewing the first bite. The doughnuts came from a box on a plain white end table in the master bedroom of the ultra-modern luxury condo she shared with Max. Max spends months maybe years in this state to come back seconds after the time she left, but if she died or got sick in the other timeline….

 

Max appeared out of the thin air standing on her bed. She thrust her hand in the doughnut box and stuffed four holes in her mouth as she walked off the bed.

 

" Uhm mmfud uff" Max tried to say as she left the bedroom

 

"Yeah? What happened?" Jennifer followed into the minimally decorated living room, as Max leapt over the back of the green leather couch and sat cross-legged in the middle cushion. Jennifer had told her once that it looked kind of like what someone in the 50s thought the couch of the future would look like and that it didn't match the rest of the apartment. Max's reply was that was exactly what it was and it was a status symbol piece that her stepdad said she had to have one for whatever reason.

 

"She saw me and went ‘Mom’?”

 

The next five minutes were filled with the most boisterous deep laughter out of Jennifer. "I can't ... seriously… I can see how that would through the Closer off her game. Is it the aging thing or the comparison to your mother”.

 

Max tried to give the larger girl a withering stare, which only made her chuckle more. "I am a master of time and space so of course, it was the comparison to Vanessa that threw me," Max growled. "Call Chloe, I need back up. Ask her to when she can get back with me tonight because I want to get this locked in ASAP…but, you know, be nice about it"

 

"Where is your assistant, because I don't remember applying for a new job...

 

"Jen… please"

 

"Ok fine. Only because I care about you and interdimensional life goals. You can save that alpha crap for the trading desk"

 

"Sorry… you know"

 

" I know"

 

Jennifer walked away dialing her sister's best friend and her personal mentor. She knew that if Max called during dinner or something else important Chloe could get legitimately upset and shut down for a while, delaying the project and affecting Max's connection to the reality she just bridged over. Chloe always had a soft spot for Jen.

 

"J! This better be a social call and not you doing my partner in time's dirty work"

 

"The other Max thought she was Vanessa" Jennifer blurted out

 

"...This is possibly the best day of my life…"

 

 

__________

 

Max closed her eyes and breathed purposefully until she was almost in a trance-like state. Images of possible futures flashed before her eyes some within her timeline some without. Her mind tried to organize these images. Gather and process clues as to the significance of the details, looking for a way to put the puzzle pieces together in a way that would benefit herself and the specific Max she was trying to help.

 

"Yessss" she hissed as she pulled herself out of the trance. "This will be perfect"

 

 

 

.

 

 

.


	2. The Odds in the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice dinner in the AmberPrice Household of 2026, The main course is exposition, concerns about Max and Lasagna
> 
> Max/Mary at her actual job contacting old friends
> 
> Jen and Max/Mary try to be civilized with Vanessa
> 
> In Alpha timeline 2013, Kate Marsh tries not to sleep, but reluctantly meets an AU version of herself

August 11, 2026

 

Chloe's conversation with Jen was relatively short compared to how they usually would chat. Normally she would relish the opportunity to catch up on the exploits of the younger Caulfield. They bonded over a love of science and math, over being both athletic and awkwardly clumsy, and over their affinity for Max. Chloe worked as a chemical engineer helping to design manufacturing processes for a company that sells custom photovoltaic cells. Jen had always demonstrated exceptional talent in math and, for obvious reasons, had a lot of interest in physics. Chloe gladly took on Jen as a mentee and over time their relationship developed into more of a sisterly bond.

Chloe and her friend Brooke Scott helped Jennifer get a scholarship to Blackwell which somehow was thriving again by the time Jennifer started high school. The whole scandal with Mark Jefferson and the Prescotts was behind the school. The fact that Brooke and Chloe had an active role in putting an end to Mark's plans and exposing the corruption of the Prescott family was well known and made their recommendations fairly influential. It helped that they were also friends with a member of the schools biggest benefactor, the Chase family. It also helped that Brooke tended to make impromptu visits when things aren't going well.

_“Terry, I didn't camp out for two weeks in the cold next to a madman's murder bunker so you can roll in here and gut the Physics program”_

Chloe smiled, Brooke is fun to kick down doors with. The day she showed up at her house in a full ghillie suit and face paint holding telescoping lens victoriously.

” _Guess who was captured in a moment of desperation!_ ”

“You better be thinking of how much fun we will have tonight,” Rachael said half-jokingly. They were in the middle of dinner, the last dinner they would have together before Rachel left spend the rest of the week on tour doing comedy gigs. Chloe made a veggie lasagna with so much love and care they were actually silent for the first part of the meal until Jen's call.

“Nah I was reminiscing about the Scooby gang and Scrappy Scott” Rachael didn't like to ponder on their high school experience too much. Max's visions essentially saved her life and Chloe knew she was grateful to be alive. Chloe also knew that Rachel didn't feel like she owed Max eternal friendship. She had a lot of derisive nicknames for Max mostly she liked to refer her as...

“Narcissa didn't come to mind?”

“Oh, so you would like to discuss Max now?

Rachael shifted to look more directly at her.”If she is on your mind let's talk. We have all night. I plan to be up late so I can sleep on the plane. So tell me what is going on with your ‘one true love’ “

“You know for someone who makes money writing jokes and making people laugh..”

“You know who you married, funny in the streets, serious in the sheets..”

“That is horrible. You were much more charming as a teenager”

Rachel scoffs, “Dangerously so”. She leaned back putting her legs up on the chair across from her.

A few years ago Max and Chloe would talk to Rachel all the time about the alternate timelines they had encountered. The coincidental similarities and differences were just too interesting to discuss, laugh and cry about. Rachel at first enjoyed this topic but soon became concerned about how many times she had been killed in these realities.

Max attempt to make her feel better wasn't well received.

“ _At any time, most of us are already dead...um..I mean most of the time an Individual doesn't even exist…so at least you got to exist some before you were...murdered… all those.. times”_

Rachel didn't like to think about the way the other versions met their untimely end. She preferred to ignore that other timelines exist and focus on what she had right here. Basically the opposite of what Max is doing.

Rachel also didn't love how in so many timelines Max and Chloe ended up together after her manipulation.

Chloe took a good look at her wife. She hasn't changed that much since they were running around Arcadia Bay together. Blond hair around the same length, hazel eyes still piercing. She was wearing a black band t-shirt and denim shorts.  She has fully mastered the art of keeping the emotion she is feeling off her face, instead presenting the emotion she wants you to see. Chloe learned a long time ago that if you want to know what is going on in actress’ head you had to focus on the hands. Right now she was tracing circles on the table which indicated she was ready to process whatever turmoil was going on with her wife.

“I love Max. Not everyone sees how good she can be.  We have been doing this mystical stuff together since we were kids. We thought we were going insane like people don't just see the future all of a sudden…” Max went to therapy and was kind of dismissed as a chronic daydreamer. They taught her mindfulness techniques which only made her visions sharper. Max moved away in 2007, but they kept in constant contact sharing how they have been developing what they referred to as superpowers at the time. It was fun, they always had a special bond but sharing the supernatural made them even closer even when physically they were further away.

Then the accident happened.

Max had always blamed herself for this. Something this important she should have seen. She should have been able to warn us. When Chloe woke up in the hospital it was the Caulfields that were there with Joyce. Despite the problems going on in their family, Ryan and Vanessa had separated at this point, they came to help take care of the Price family. At her lowest point, when she was feeling so much loss like she found herself in a group hug with her Mom, Max, Vanessa, and Olympic-level hugger Ryan. At that point, she knew that these people were all part of her family. It's one of her happiest memories.

Since then her family has grown so much that when last year Joyce had to undergo heart surgery and Chloe started to break down the scrum that resulted was out of hand. First, it was Rachel then Jen, Max, Vanessa, David,  Mikey, Steph, Eliot, Dana, Justin, even Victoria then Ryan who seem to wrap his arms around everyone. “ _ok OK!  I think someone is going to call security if we don't cut it out”_

“After Dad died she became obsessed with trying to protect all of us using her visions, so we pushed ourselves to master them, for five years before the whole Jefferson thing. We learned that alternate timelines exist and there were other versions of us we could speak to. Do you know how crazy that is for a 14-year-old!! I thought that we would be forever bonded by this...”

Rachel leaned forward incredulous “What do you mean?  ‘I thought that we would be’ I have never seen a bond so deep and fundamental between two people. I joke-”

“Poorly” 

“ - With skill and finesse about how you two are in love, mostly because you are always her biggest defender. What changed?”

“Last time she asked me to do this we had a confrontation. I told her she has to live her own life. Do you know how old Max is?”

“Old, like ‘the world oldest person’ old,”

“Yeah she says about 120, but how is she counting.  She freezes time on a whim. In college, she slept and studied with time frozen, who knows how long that was over the years. She is increasing the frequency that she goes back, all while Jen is living with her, I don't think she really is tracking how long she spends in the past. I would bet money it has taken her 30 years to get through the last ten months. How has she grown as a person in this time? She still fights with her parents all the time which should have calmed down at this point just by being in her 30s let alone 130s.  Is this even a safe environment for J?

“PRIS DOWN!!” Chloe jumped, she was so distracted she didn't even realize that Rachel had shifted to the seat next to her, which left an opening for their bluetick hound to attempt to jump on the table. Rachel pointed at her eyes then at the dog which begrudgingly got off the table with a mild whiny howl. She shifted closer to Chloe placing her hand on her cheek.

“We will do our best to protect our friends, our family, Chloe. If we want to do something about the all-powerful Max … we will figure it out, whatever you need. As for Jen, you have to try and give her the space to make mistakes. She has a lot going on in her favor and I doubt she will take all that much of Max's crap”

Rachel leaned in and kissed her wife. “Now remember I told you, I need to stay up late”

Chloe breathed “oh? I thought we were going out”

“Well if you rather enjoy the best Tuesday night options North Hollywood has to offer…

Chloe kissed her neck in response. As they grew more affectionate, Chloe's phone started buzzing incessantly. She knew who it was from without looking. Images of drawings that Max did to let Chloe know what timeline she needs to reach. Right now she is painfully aware that she has focused too much time on Max this evening and not enough time fc on her wife and their sneaky hound.

“NO PRIS!”

______________

August 14th, 2026

 **Old Man Sam:** Ears burning?

Max sat in her office overlooking Newbury street in the area of Boston known as the Back Bay. The window of her office overlooked historic townhouse style buildings where the bottom floors where taken up by restaurants and fancy boutiques. As it is summer, and near the end of the day she was firmly engrossed in watching the people stroll down the street in their fashionable best getting firmly in the way of the other half of the people just trying to go home or walk their dog.

Max was glad to hear from Samuel. The old man still worked maintenance at Blackwell which Max was somewhat concerned about due to the physical issues he has had lately, but she knew how happy taking care of Blackwell made him so she would never bring up those concerns to Samuel directly

 **Me:** All week. Alvin and Simon better mind their business :)

 **Old man Sam:** I related to Theodore mostly as a child, and yes the squirrels do speak of you often but I am referring to Chloe Price

 **Me:** Looking for guidance about me? What did you say?

 **Old Man Sam** : Yes, she brought her dog the squirrels weren’t happy.

 **Old Man Sam:**  I said that too much opportunity and choice sometimes prevent us from moving forward

 **Me** : Not inaccurate.

 **Old Man Sam:** I rarely misread, but sometimes I am misunderstood.

 **Me:** Me too. How are you doing overall?

Max thumbed through risk reports jotting some notes to follow up on. Max played the role of a kind of a jack of all trades related to things not portfolio management at her company. Her main thing was designing and implementing high-speed trading protocols that make money without breaking any trading laws or exposing the company to other kinds of risk. It paid well and it would be unpredictable if Max didn't have visions, that prevented most fire drills.

On the weekends, Max often did event photography or would take nature shots around the North Shore or up in New Hampshire. She would send them to Victoria to be critiqued as a way to improve the skill that she learned mostly in other timelines, and she generally obliged. She had gotten much better, getting some tips from the Other Maxes when possible.

 **Old Man Sam:** If I am doing my work, I am OK.

 **Me:** Me too, Samuel. Stay Safe

__________

Max decided to walk home from the Back Bay as it was 7 pm and it wasn't too sweltering. She left her suit jacket at the office, so she was just wearing a short sleeve silk blouse and a gray skirt. She was excited to get a chance to walk and be in her head for a moment.

She was also excited that Chloe went to see Samuel because that means she is close to ready to arrange the meeting. She was happy that helping out didn't interrupt her visit with Joyce and David.

In order to travel and stay in another timeline not only does Max need that timeline to be adequately different but there has to be some link or commonality between the timeline. Usually, these are through personal relationships. It could be other things but Max never really experimented. She referred to these as bridges. Since she mostly spent time in timelines where Rachel and Chloe were dead and Jennifer didn't exist it was a challenge to find the right bridges. For this project, Samuel, Joyce, and Victoria served as those commonalities. If she was going to keep doing this she would have to find build relationship with a more diverse set of people. Get some younger blood, so to speak. This was a challenge with a longer-term solution. In her timeline, she didn't know Kate at all, she met her once at a book signing, but there wasn't really venue to make more of a relationship. Brooke and Dana were not huge fans of Max so that is an uphill battle. In a lot of timelines, Max doesn’t really nurture their friendship with Kristin or Fernando, but here they bonded more during her parent's divorce.

Max sat down on a bench toward the middle of the Boston Common. She watched the mix of late workers on the way home and early revelers on the way out on a Friday. Max thought she should be going out with Jennifer more often. She hasn’t really done the best job of introducing her to Boston nightlife.  She put those thoughts away for later, to try and focus again on her bridge problem.

In the short term, she might want to focus on reconnecting with her parents. Max has had problems with Ryan and Vanessa ever since she was a teenager. The continued acrimony is admittingly somewhat childish. Max has had a lot of time to ponder this. Looking at Other Maxes through visions didn’t help. It is one thing to daydream about your family life being more loving and sitcom-like, it is another to just see it happen in another reality. She held out her phone, considering giving her mother a call. She didn’t need to be able to see the future to know that this was going to be a challenging conversation, but maybe if she kept trying things will improve. 

Max held up her phone to get a picture of the mixed crowds walking through the Common with the sunset at the backdrop. This will probably have to be a conversation she will have to have at home, in case voices were raised. She sends the image she took to another one of her bridges.

 **Me:  [Sunset Commute.jpg}** Not bad, huh.

 

 **Vicsilla:**  Not interesting either. Competent. It suits you.

 

 **Me:** I love you, too :P

 

 **Vicsilla:** busy, something up?

 

 **Me:** Nothing, Just I am procrastinating talking to my Mother.

 

 **Vicsilla:** You should call her now. You know how much I love fireworks

 

 **Me:** Stop, I will call you tomorrow.

_______________________________________

 

It was dark already when Max got to the condo. She opened to door to the amazing smell of sauteed onions and the less amazing sounds of  Jennifer belting out early 80s reggae songs. Ryan and Tracee, Jennifer’s Mom, keep sending her these playlists of what they call classical music which basically meant any non-pop non-rock song from the 80s and 90s. When Jen found a song she liked she tended to repeat it until she knew the song. Today’s choice comes from Jennifer Lara

_I have  you_

_On my mind_

_When we met_

_It all happened so faaast._

Max laughed. Picked up the pan of cooked chicken strips and sang the next lyrics to the food

_There was love … in your eyeees_

_When we touch there was love_

_So let's make it last._

“Put down my pan, Max. Feel free to love on my Chicken Tips when they are on the plate”

“OK Chef; You know I have actual steak tips in the freezer”

“Yeah, I would prefer not to feel gross tonight, at least not until 1 am.” 

“Sounds good, going out with anyone in particular?” Max said idly while going through the mail on the small table in the dining area of the condo

“There are several people, in particular, tonight that I would rather not look or feel gross around. Why do you care, did Chloe pressure you to act like you care about me.”

Max’s curiosity was piqued but she decided to let it go for now as the conversation changed. “I care about you, Jen. But your are grown adult that…”

“I am fucking with you, Max. I know that there is no getting through to that shrunken heart of yours"

Ok..” Max thought that Jen's body language was off “ I won't push it but I think that is bullshit’

Jen started bringing out plates of food. “well I have a proposition for you after dinner."

“Well Hold on” Max grabbed her phone, “I have to call Vanessa

Jen used voice commands to turn the music off and then sat forward leaning on her elbows with her face covering her cheeks. “Hell yes Max put her on speaker, should I get popcorn” 

“I will put it on speaker only to prove to you that I can be civil to Vanessa”

“You do realize that you are speaking of your mother, not that girl that you used to work with at the Radio Shack”

Max sighed and dialed her mother.

“Maxiiine, it is so good to hear from you”

“It really is, um good to hear from you to..” Jen shook her head

The awkward small talk continued for some time, then Vanessa got down to a real conversation.

“So did you hear that your father and Francis are scheming together.”

Max was taken aback by this. “I didn't even know they spoke?

“They don't we which is why I was suspicious.” 

Jen looked confused. Max shrugged and said, “I realize where  I get my investigative skills, what did you find out?”

“Ryan and Francis are trying to do an all family Christmas.”

“What! You mean like ALL of us”

“Even the Madsens, I think he is feeling some guilt for breaking up the family 20 years ago. Plus the thing with Joyce last year probably had an effect. So now I have to spend Christmas with the woman who had a love child with my husband”

Jen spoke up then “Hi Mrs. C. Lovechild Caulfield here. Does that mean you'll come for Christmas?”

“Jennifer… Hi … I didn't mean anything by the-

Max chimed in. “You know both of you traded up in that deal, your husband is stupid rich and my stepmom is an ageless beauty”

Jen suppressed a giggle.

“Maxine! Are you saying I am not aging well”

“No No, very dignified, but it is hard to compete with Tracee I mean ‘Black don't crack’ and all that”

“This is not appropriate and kind of… you know”

“Racist” Jen completed the thought

“What! That is just colloquial way to summarize biology”

“Max, as the impartial referee to this mother-daughter conversation. I will have to rule it an unintentional racist comment based on the conversation context and history ... your history of saying wild jackass comments to your mother.”

“Jen it's supposed to be you and me against her!”

Vanessa sighed, “We are all too old for this, I guess this would be a nice preview of the Christmas Battle Royale if it happens. You know I can acknowledge that Tracee is beautiful in a civil manner, just be careful, Jen, we caught this one hitting on Joyce Madsen once”

“FOR THE LAST TIME!! IT WAS JUST A HUG...she made really good waffles and it was a stressful period and I hadn't seen her in a long time”

“Chloe called us saying David wanted to have a talk with you about personal boundaries.”

“Ref there has to be some kind of call here”

Jen shook her head “I will allow it, Vanessa took possession of the conversation and had full control within the bounds of social norms … nothing I can do.”

The conversation continued like this for about 15 minutes with the three women sometimes throwing barbs at each other occasionally heading toward a more heated argument. but the presence of Jen was helpful, especially since much of what they fought about was events around Jen's birth and how that affected the Caulfields.

Max started getting visions of the future in junior high school. At first, she thought they were just really vivid dreams. Some of the visions featured Max interacting with an energetic 5-year-old in what would eventually become the Caulfield family home. At the time she thought she was seeing Vanessa and Ryan's next child but this was Jen in fact. Tracee had come down to Arcadia Bay for a 3-week work trip and in that time Ryan and her met and essentially fell in love. A passionate romance made for Paris but actually occurring on the docks of Arcadia Bay. Tracee actually kept her pregnancy with Jen a secret, but once Ryan found out, it provided the push he needed to move the family to Seattle. Ryan was not really focused on Vanessa during this period and their relationship was getting strained and they, ultimately, have a relatively amicable divorce soon after the dust settles from William's death. Ryan remarries soon, to a woman with a 3-year-old child. Vanessa also finds Francis who just finished his own slightly more complicated divorce. Ryan then reveals soon before Vanessa's wedding that he is Jen's father.

Something breaks with Vanessa. She was OK with the fact that she and Ryan grew apart but the level of deceit and cowardice was too much. Ryan moved the family to Seattle primarily so he can help take care of Jen. Sure it worked out professionally for both of them, but how can someone like Ryan, all warm hugs and seemingly emotionally sincere do this to her for so long. Francis, pursuing a business opportunity was thinking of making a move to Boston and Vanessa was eager for a change. To get out of the Pacific Northwest and just change her life entirely. 

Max was angry at this. She wanted her mother and father, and to be frank, her step-parents to be regularly in her life. She didn't want to leave another set of friends behind, Kristin and Fern had been amazing through all of this. She just started to get along with Francis’ daughter from his first wife, everything was going so well 

It took her a few months but Max's generalized anger went away. She loved her new school, which was a fancy expensive private school like Blackwell only in better financial shape. New friends were harder but she talked to Chloe all the time as well as Kristin. Chloe and Max worked on developing their powers until Chloe was able to dreamwalk to her mind across the country. Francis was hard and kept his emotions to himself but he was fundamentally a kind and understanding person, at least with Max.

The generalized anger turned to anger specific to her mom and dad. This stayed with Max well into her twenties for reasons she is not really sure of, but now, after this week full of lectures from Chloe, she is going to try squash all that animosity.

“So I  know you have to go get ready to travel but before you go, I want you to promise something. I want you to not use this as a reason to avoid us here. I know it is just a few seconds to us but it hurts that you are so OK with leaving your family for so long. I want you to come back weekly and tell me what happened, and after the first week come back dressed for going out to places that play modern music.”

Max looked down “I am not avoiding you…”

“No, you are just spending most of your time in realities where I don't exist and a lot of your friends are dead. I am not saying that has to change… now. I am just saying don't spend the next two years out there and think because you can come back to two seconds from now that I am not going to notice and be super pissed.”

Max looked up at her sister. At first, it is was fear that drove her to do these inter-dimensional rescue There was the fear of the visions she was getting from other timelines. Dark experiences of versions of Max taking extreme measures to relieve pain. One of the problems with seeing the future in this way is that there is one event that is guaranteed to occur. He visions are so real that she had experienced her own death maybe hundreds of time. She focused her work on the Maxes of these timelines at first convincing them not to take that to their own lives, so she would no longer have to experience that.

Once those visions died down. She just kept doing it. It became a comforting habit. But does she need to keep doing it now?

“Fine I will be back in one or maybe two weeks”

“I can do two to start. Baby steps into the elevator Bob”

“Thanks, Dr. Leo”

Max felt compelled to hug Jen, who made it awkward by keeping her arms on her side. “I swear to God. Max if you start whispering to me about how much you miss my waffle”

Max pushed her sister playfully the put her hands up to indicate she did not wish to be pushed back by her much stronger sister.

“Get out of here I want to enjoy my night already. Be careful, I love you and come back ready to go out with some whippersnappers”

“I love you too”. Max shut her eyes and tried to focus on everything she knows about the other timeline. Physical locations that were the same, her bridges, what she knows about the other Max. Visions began to cross her mind, experiences of the other timeline Max based on the current trajectory of time. She then mentally pulled on the fabric of time. At this point, she disappeared from the room to this space in between.  She felt for where she could physically manifest in the timeline. She smiled and picked a familiar spot and thought, “As long as I am working I am OK”

 

___________

 

November 14, 2013, Midnight

Kate Marsh stretched out over her dorm loveseat. She doesn't remember agreeing to make this a sleepover. She doesn't remember agreeing to meet other versions of herself. Max and Victoria seemed so eager. She looked down on Alice, in a high pitched fake  voice said as Alice “Your friends depend on you, Kate, just like I do, by the by since you are up I believe there is leftover lettuce in that box” 

Kate chuckled, sat up and rubbed her eyes, giving Alice the treat she “demanded”. Maybe she should just study. Midterms are almost here and there is never enough rote memorization you could do for Art History. She sat at her desk and cracked open her book, excited she was going to get some extra studying in.

About 15 minutes later she was snoring and drooling into her book.

_________________

Kate was in a clearing in a dark wooded area. The only light came for a series of 4 campfires on the far end of the clearing. There was a dirt road down the middle of the area that was seemed to get driven on fairly frequently but by who was a mystery. There were two figures sitting around one of the fire. She couldn't quite make them out, thinking that they may be Max and Victoria she started walking that way. One of the figures stood up and motioned for Kate to stop

“Turn around, Kate. They are waiting for you. Thanks for coming I know it can be kind of scary here. If you turn around you’ll see…”

Kate turned around and suddenly there was a version of the Two Whales that was slightly bigger than the one she was accustomed to. It was more like a full restaurant than a diner. The sign read “Two Whales Restaurant and Lounge.”  Kate sighed and thought, OK there is nothing to be afraid of it’s just another version of me, my friends and the girl that used to bully me. She stepped up to the door, it swung open and a young woman who looked extremely familiar calling back over her shoulder.

“I am going to see what the hold up I---- Oh Kate, Hi. Oh my goodness you have so much hair! It’s so nice to meet you!”

Kate was warmed by AltKate’s smile and smiled back because in many timelines Kate’s smile is infectious. Kate took a minute to take in her doppelganger. The biggest difference was Kate’s hair was about almost bald at the top and fading to clean baldness down the side of her head.

“I cut it off for locks of love last year and the look kind of stuck, you would be surprised how quickly I got accustomed to this.”

AltKate was wearing a red tank top, with the insignia of some sort of band and a long black ankle-length skirt with red flowers along the bottom. She had the same cross that Kate wears, at this point, she noted that she was wearing the usual outfit that she wears to school as opposed to the pajamas she was wearing when she went to bed.

“You look so cute” Alt Kate grabbed Kates had and pulled her to a table. “I wish I could find out just everything about you but now that you are here I bet we are going to get down the business soon.

Kate noted that Alt Kate had Matthew 11:28 tattooed to her forearm. “Yeah, that was kind of dumb, not the verse, just tattooing that on myself. I feel like people think that I am the “Me” in the quote when I am clearly the weary one. I was 16 when I got this, at the time I felt like the coolest person in the world. Stella said I was strutting down the hallways of Blackwell.

Kate giggled “How old are you now?”

“21 You?”

“17, I didn’t realize that we would be meeting ourselves at different ages”

“I think the point is to prove to your Max the results of going back can be good; I will let our Max tell you about that. Max doesn’t really talk much about her original timeline, at least not to me and Victoria.”

“Are you all close?”

“I have known Max since I was 12. We took violin lessons with the same teacher when we met at one of the recitals. Max met Victoria in Seattle, We have been all hanging out since Victoria and Max came to Blackwell. That's when the band came together, and I mean that literally”

“Wait you are in a band… together?”

“Yeah! Well, we have a rotating drummer spot. I play bass, Max plays guitar and Victoria is the lead singer. We are always kind of busy with school and other endeavors but we play enough and live close enough that we are actually pretty consistent. What about you guys?”

Kate told AltKate about the events of the past year or so. AltKate frowned and looked away pondering something. “I wonder what happened to me before my Max did this? I wish I could change things for you? I can go punch your Victoria in the face, I don't think it counts as a sin if it is in dream constructed world. Now I feel bad talking about how great my life is. Even if Max goes back you won't feel the change really. Um.. well you know I still fight with my mom all the time, if that makes you feel better.

“No No I am happy you are doing well! I am really here to make sure this is safe for Max. I'll deal with my problems the old fashioned way.”

“Prayer, Tea, Music and Drawing?”

Kate smiled “More or Less”

Alt Max stood up on the chair. “Ok all let's get this started before we all wake up and have to do it again. Let the weirdness commence!

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading and the kudos and comments. I am having such a fun time writing this, I really hope you like where this story goes. Feel free to ask any questions or provide feedback. 
> 
> I wish I had the patience to do some of the exposition more creatively or across more chapters but at the end of the day, this felt right. The alpha timeline is the focus of the story, but I wanted folks to understand some things about Mary/Max
> 
> This chapter originally had the whole dream meeting in it but I felt that was a lot to put into one, also I keep rewriting that because the conversation what comes after is important
> 
> That Jennifer Lara has been in my head all week. It is called "I Am in Love" in case you don't remember early 80s reggae songs off the top of your head.


	3. Try and You Will Succeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets the Alts!
> 
> AltMax confesses
> 
> Max realizes something
> 
> Kate tries to make a new friend
> 
> Vic has a nightmare

Unknown Location, Multiple Points in Time

Max felt strangely comfortable in this situation. She was sitting in her usual booth in the Two Whales. This is not really her version of the diner but more of a restaurant and lounge from another reality. She was having a pleasant conversation with a version of herself that seemed much nicer than Mary. While Max sat in the booth, AltMax laid down across the actual table her hoodie bunched up under her like a pillow. She was wearing a red plaid pyjama set that seemed extremely comfortable. Her long hair flowing over the edge of the table almost touching the floor.

“You know we played our first shows here, they had live musical entertainment every Thursday and Friday. Joyce booked a lot of the music acts which meant, Chloe had a hand in a lot of the people that played here. It was really cool until we got better and kind of outgrew it. Our songs were kind of heavy for the audience anyway."

“Between school and the band, I am so tired all the time,” AltMax continued “I usually dream about myself sleeping the amount I should. And still having time to get some bacon and eggs for breakfast. How can you be tired in your dreams?”

Max nodded. “I don't sleep much either”

“Neither did I back then, it seems like forever ago. I might as well be on another planet”

“Or an alternate universe”

“HA! When I did this my counterpart was also hilarious! Funny coincidence!” AltMax joked then sat up sitting cross-legged in front of Max on the table. “Check out the Queen B's over there”

Max turned around and saw two very similar versions of Victoria taking a selfie together.

“Check social media tomorrow, if there a post there that looked like Victoria photoshopped herself into another photo of Victoria we may have a Vicky Kreuger situation,” AltMax said in a careful whisper.

Max laughed and looked past the two Victorias to the surprising figure of the Alt Kate Marsh. “I wonder where Kate is, my Kate that is”

“Eh it gives us time to discuss some things alone, I can see why you brought your friend and your girlfriend with you-”

“What!”

“-but I have been keeping a few secrets from the band. And it's not the kind of things I want to share with them right now or ever if I could help it.

“I just want to clarify-

“Ok,” AltMax interrupted "so the first thing is sort of a confession. Jefferson, in my timeline, was very sadistic. Especially when he decided he was going to kill his victim. It…”

AltMax stared off into space, her eyes seem to go unfocused. Max moved to put her hand on hers and thought better of it, patting her shoulder instead. AltMax snapped her head toward Max. A raw intensity was in her eyes that wasn't there before. Max couldn't look away. This look did make her face more familiar. The guitarist had a presence that could not be denied.

“was horrible. When I first escaped through photos I was in excruciating pain, even though my injuries were gone. I still felt it on the plane with Wells on the way to San Fran. I am walking around this gallery and I am feeling the cuts and hearing Victoria scream. And then I ended up back there again! I would have bled to death if it wasn't for David's military first aid training. When I finally got to Warren and did the photo jump, I couldn't even fully explain everything. I was a mess, I barely stopped Chloe from going to that party.

AltMax took a long breath “I am rambling… my point is, everything Mary suggested about dealing with Jefferson still left him free, just away from Arcadia Bay. It's not what I wanted. I was protecting myself but leaving this demon to do what he did to me to other women. You will have to figure out for yourself what you are responsible for as it comes to Jefferson.”

Max nodded, not sure how to take this information.

“My instinct was to kill him. As soon as we moved to Seattle. I broke into his house and shot him.”

Max gasped eyes widened.

“I was 13, I wasn't really a good shot. I sat there and watched him bleed out from his injuries after I ran out of bullets. He went from anger to fear. He was begging, blubbering about his dad and how ashamed he would be.”

AltMax paused. Her eyes softened again to something still intense but less angry.

“Emotionally, It tore me apart. I mean I had all these memories and feelings of an 18-year-old but essentially I was a kid. Or more accurately the amalgamation of a shy kid, and a traumatized young adult in the body of a 13-year-old. There was part of me that was guilty, part of me was terrified, and part of me was ecstatic that I was able to use my power to get revenge on that piece of shit."

Max sat staring slightly more afraid of the person sitting in front of her. Part of her wishes they could have kept this conversation light, but it is stuff like this she needed to understand.

“Jesus Christ, so you just killed him… and part of you enjoyed it?” Max nervously aske

AltMax frowned, her eyes reclaiming that hard gaze “I didn't enjoy it enough. I rewound the whole thing. At this point, I could rewind for hours. To everyone else, it never happened. I ran home crying my eyes out for like two days thinking that I had become some monster. Shamefully, I came up with a new plan to steal evidence from his house and set him up. It was so obvious, I don’t know why I tried to kill him in the first place. Not even Chloe knows that happened. It is the thing I am most ashamed of.

Max shrugged “So why tell me?”

“Why? Because I want to build trust. I want you to understand situations the level of power you will possess will put you in. I want you to understand how difficult some of this is going to be. I also want you to consider Mark's other victims when you are planning what to do.”

AltMax again looked off into space again and then gave Max a big smile, but dropped the eye contact somewhat.

“I also want you to respect the 12-year old that is receiving all of these memories and powers” AltMax waggled her fingers and as if she just did some sort of trick. 'Sweet! Kate is here. She has so much hair! Let's get the party going. Please don't mention all that to these girls. I think my Kate would find it hard to forgive a murderer.”

“Is every version of me so … fucked up”

AltMax shrugged. “Probably. Every person has their baggage. I think having powers just amplifies what is wrong with you. You seem OK to me and I met a couple of real weirdo Maxes. Anyway, let's get back to me convincing you that going back on time is a good idea.

AltMax stood up on the table. “Ok, let's get this started before we all wake up and have to do it again. Let the weirdness commence!”

____________

The six girls sat at a large round table near the center of the restaurant. The conversation was pretty natural and free-flowing. There was some comparison of timelines, basic discussions about favorite foods and music.

AltMax laid down some rules that Chloe had laid down. No discussion of romantic partners. No discussion of financial issues or medical problems. All other embarrassing personal anecdotes are encouraged.

AltKate was dramatically telling the story of their first big Seattle show and everything that went wrong that led up to it.

AltMax felt a slight burning feeling on the side of her head and turned to see her Victoria staring lasers at her. When AltVic finally got her attention she leaned in and whispered, “I need to speak to that Max alone.

At this point, Max and Vic had been friends for 7 years and in the band together for 5. They were close and have developed a very advanced level of non-verbal communication.

 

AltMax backed her head away and shook it with an incredulous look as if to say ‘the hell… of course not’

AltVic crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side as if to say 'what exactly are you going to do to stop me’

AltMax held her hands out with her palms up shrugging, as if to say ‘I am asking you not to, this is a delicate thing’

AltVic squinted her eyes as if to say “you owe me … remember the time when you and your roommate found that kitten that was as so cute even though it would scratch like the Tasmanian devil so you called me to come over because who doesn't love kittens. So we all played with the kitten, and just generally had fun as if we were having a sleepover but with an adorable aggressive kitten. And then the next day we all woke up with this horrible itch which we thought possibly was an allergy but we learned later it was scabies. Remember when you gave me SCABIES!

AltMax softly said “Fine”. She knew that eventually, she would have to pay for the drama with Dr. Claw, and letting Vic possibly mess this up is better than some other things she can ask of her.

“.. and then Victoria was like ‘and that's why your band is named Piss Head! Excuse my language” AltKate came to the punchline of the story. All the women at the table laughed. AltVic interjected, “To be clear I have never said the phrase 'excuse my language’.”

“Neither have I” the other Victoria chimed in. “Wait, Kate is that an engagement ring!

“Oh yeah! I mean, shoot we aren't supposed to talk about that stuff” AltKate said, obviously disappointed she could not get into it.

AltMax thought that this could go bad pretty quickly.

“Come on Kate who is the lucky guy,” Vic pressed on

“Why would you assume-” AltKate started to say but then a loud choking sound came from Kate interrupting the sentence

“Maribeth... there are rules!” AltVic scolded. The two stared at each other in a way that caused AltMax to wonder what would happen to the physical injuries we received here.

“Ok enough, I have a couple more points to make that are technically part of this sales pitch that I haven't been following.” AltMax had everybody's attention

“First off I know for a fact that Mary would never lie to Max. I mean the lady is kind of nuts but she is not a liar and she only has your best interest in mind. If you think she is leading you down a dumb path just explain it to her and she will likely adjust.”

“Second, whatever happens from here on it is going to be extremely difficult for you but if I can do it, you can definitely do it.”

Everyone nods in agreement with AltMax looking over to Max to express their own confidence in her.

“And third, please take care of Mary, I just feel like that lady deserves better than what I think she is getting.”

This was not received as well, but no one said anything else. AltMax started to say goodbye to her counterparts. First to Kate, Victoria and then Max.

Victoria asked “How do we leave exactly”

“Out the door, if you aren't in your own dream or waking up then keep walking to Chloe and she will help you.

Kate, AltKate, and Victoria all left through the door. AltMax placed her hand Max's shoulder.

“Stick around. Our Victoria wanted some private time with you and since the Queen Bee tends to get what she wants… She promises me she will be her version of nice

Max looked obviously annoyed, but nodded to AltMax, took her hand and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you. I still think you are kind of scary, but this was helpful”

“Time travel is a hell of a drug. Take care, Max. As you train we could probably figure out a way to reconnect if you need it.”

AltMax walked over to the door. She hoped that she wouldn't just wake up now, she needed the sleep and lately, her dreams have been very pleasant. She looked back at her Victoria and smiled. She kind of wanted to watch whatever is going to happen right now, she opened the door and suddenly she was on top of the slide in the Price family backyard a much younger version of her girlfriend aiming a toy cannon, waiting for Max to give the order to fire.

“No this is much better”

__________

“Ok, Victoria, what now” Max was generally patient but between the coffee shop, the impromptu sleepover, and meeting the Alts, she had about enough for one day. She walked over to stand a few yards in front of this version of her Vic. AltVic was very similar but seemed to have a bit more confidence than her Victoria, which made her expressiveness slightly more understated and less standoffish.

“I have not always been the nicest person and I am sure your Vic did some bad stuff, but I want you to hear me out on this, your girl is in trouble… and I can tell you are really influential with her.”

Max motioned for her to get to the point. She thought she knew what was coming and she was pretty sure that Victoria didn't want to finish this line of thought.

“I just want you to be careful with her.” Max took another step closer to Vic. “I umm she can get hurt easily”

Max stood up straighter and took another step closer. “Do you think I don't know who Victoria is?” Max asked “You don't even know me”

“True, but…

“Do you know what it is like to be responsible for someone's death.”

“No… listen I “

“Victoria, I have been listening all day. I am tired of being advised, warned and pitched to. I want you to know a few things. If you recognize something that made you worry about her, well please know that I have seen it too, especially over the course of last week. I have seen it when we were crying together at night. I have seen it when we talk about Chloe’s death and the guilt we feel. I have seen it when she pretends to ignore me in the halls. I even saw it when she was actively bullying me for months.”

“Did you know that my Vic drove another student to attempt suicide. Did you know that student was Kate? Did you know that one of the million things that ran through my mind when I chose to sacrifice Chloe was saving my friends and that included Victoria, for some reason? Can you imagine? You are thinking about sacrificing your hometown or the love of your life, and your bully pops in your head. So what I am saying is … what I am realizing is ...Victoria is very important to me. I would never hurt her. Who knows what that means romantically, I am still trying to figure out all of that.”

Max now stood right in front of Victoria. AltVic didn't look away but she had a reproachful look as if she was kicking herself for doing this in the first place

“I am sorry. I just figured I could help her, and I kind of assumed she was like me.” Victoria looked away now and laughed “my first instinct was to kiss you and show what you are missing. It seems my tendency for bad decisions crosses several timelines

“Oh Dog!” Max laughed and put her hands on AltVic’s shoulders. “Thanks for not doing that, good to know you still make chronically bad decisions” She pulled her in for a quick friendly hug and as they separated, she said “You know it wouldn't be the first time that happened in one of my dreams”

“Wait what….”

“Bye Vic!” Max waved as she walked across the room and through the threshold and suddenly her eyes were open she was in Kate's bed Victoria kind of loosely spooning her; an arm draped over her torso. Kate was nowhere to be seen. She just laid there enjoying the warm closeness to her friend.

____________

Kate absentmindedly splashed water on her face. She looked in the mirror and imagined what it would look like if she was bald. It doesn't really go with her current style. A nice tattoo wouldn't be so bad. She could draw it herself, maybe her version of Alice. Where would she put it though?

 

Kate laughed. For someone who just experienced evidence of both traveling through time and alternate universes, she found she was focusing on rather silly things. Max and Victoria were still asleep when Kate woke up. She wanted to talk right away about their experience but they seemed so content and comfortable she didn't want to bother them. She was used of Max whimpering or crying in her sleep. Maybe things are starting to look up for her. If Victoria had something to do with that then she can try and be even more patient with her former adversary. She could not predict a few weeks ago that she would be spending so much time with Queen Bee, let alone having mystical adventures with her. Well, she thought, none of her friends are perfect, Stella uses more often than she would like. Alyssa escapes into her books too often. Brooke had anger management issues and Max had anxiety-related panic attacks and an attachment to Victoria.

“Hey Katie-Bun, Good Morning”

And then there was Taylor Christensen

“Taylor is there any way I can dissuade you from calling me that. I was thinking of maybe shaving my head.”

Taylor put her hand to her chin, “Katie Bald doesn't have the same ring to it, sounds like an industrial adhesive or something. Anyway unless you sell Alice, I think Katie-Bun still works. So how was the big coffee date?”

Kate coughed, “uneventful…kind of ...and not a date”

“Oh really, I thought for sure you were going to start a polyamorous lesbian relationship yesterday… you know like you always do”

“Never on Wednesdays, Taylor. Are you excited for the holiday?”

 

“I am excited to spend a few days with my mom, Victoria is actually giving me a ride down before coming back up and heading to Seattle. I am actually going to cook a lot of Thanksgiving this year. What about you?”

“Well, my mom and I are still kind of tense right now, I can tell we are going to spend much of the holiday arguing but I am extremely excited to see my dad and my sisters. They don’t really live that far away, but I haven’t really visited since...

Both girls got quiet with the reminder of the incident with the video. Kate has made it clear to Taylor that she had to stop apologizing, so whenever the video came up she tended to just clam up as she struggled to try and say something else. Kate decided to take a risk to restart the conversation.

“How is your mom doing?”

Taylor’s demeanor shifted, she seemed less embarrassed and her voice was tense as if the stress of her situation will make her burst. “It changes every day. Right now she is doing relatively better, but she has to get another surgery next month. I know that I am supposed to say she is OK but...

“What are you doing today?”

Taylor turned to Kate with an uncertain look.“Is there another volunteer event you need help with?”

“No… Thanks for offering and I really appreciate you volunteering for all these things lately, but I was just wondering if you would like to get some lunch. The last few weeks have been pretty intense, and we are usually working when we are together and I figured if I could spend the night with Victoria, It could hurt with to spend extra time with someone … I ... actually...Are you ok?

“YOU DID WHAT!”

“Taylor, please. The coffee thing turned into a sleepover thing… for Max.

Kate didn't want to reveal too much about Max and her nightmares, how it is easier for her to sleep with someone around, and how Victoria became a part of it. She also didn't want to lie to Taylor. Everyone on the floor had some idea that Max was having problems at night. The screaming made it obvious.

Additional students were entering the bathroom, which prompted Taylor to end the conversation.

“We are definitely having lunch, I will meet you by the main doors, gotta go”

Taylor sidestepped into one if the shower stalls.

Kate walked out of the bathroom with a genuine smile on her face.

________

Victoria woke up laying on her back, Max was curled around her body in a deep embrace her head rested just above Victoria's chest. This was unexpected, and at first, she was desperately trying to extricate herself from the situation without waking Max. But then it hit her that this felt perfect. It felt like more than an embrace it felt like complete acceptance.

“It is interesting how dependent you are on this girl. Your happiness shouldn't hinge on one person's feelings toward you, especially someone that should hate you.”

Victoria closed her eyes and tried to ignore this deep male voice

“You have seen proof of what your life could have been had you simply listened to us. Now you find yourself in another bad situation that we will have to bail you out of.

Victoria focused on how Max felt. She heard the deep voice of the father continue

“Ignoring the truth won't make it go away. Yes, we taught you to be assertive and somewhat ruthless, but you took those lessons and decided to use it to justify your own sadistic tendencies. Someone had to die for you to realize you were in the wrong.

Victoria thought of a thousand retorts to this reasoning. But then she heard her Mother's voice

“We realize you are a child, a teenager, and mistakes can be made but mistakes have consequences. We can only push some of those off. We can't affect your friendships and it is silly for you to put this much stock in this one.”

Victoria mumbled, “You are made up, just a figment-”

“Of your imagination, that would make sense, based on the level of creativity in your portfolio it make sense that your insecurities would manifest itself as a scolding from your parents,” her mother said.

Max grabbed her tighter. Victoria's anger and rose to a boil. She was still trying to not to take the bait, to enjoy this dream time with Max in her arms. When did she start needing this be so bad?

“Now Nathan that was a friend. That was someone who was willing to take out your enemies. He targeted Rachel, Chloe, and Kate. He was really dedicated to attacking those you disliked. That was amazing how you used his mental illness to further your goals. Your idol would be proud.

Victoria shot her head up and open her eyes to respond to her parents.

What she saw was dead eyes staring back at her. Chloe Price, her body drained of blood her shirt and pants stained from her stomach wound, sat on the couch in Kate's room. Next to her sat Kate, her body sitting awkwardly under her weight and the multitude of compound fractures. They didn't move they just stared, but the voice of her parents emanated from their direction. In unison, they said, pleasantly,

“You deserve so much worse."

Before she can fully panic, a cold laugh came from Max. She looked down to see Max looking back at her with mocking disapproval. “Tori, Get your fucking shit together”

_______________

Victoria! Wake up!” Max hissed into Vic's ear. She has had been whimpering and rolling in bee sleep for the last ten minutes. She didn't want her to scream, and let the rest of the hall know that they were in Kate’s room. While it was generally known that Max and Victoria were on better terms, the full extent of their relationship was not common knowledge.

For Victoria to be screaming in Kate's room with Max, that would be ridiculous rumor fodder. Normally, she didn't care about rumors, but some of the things she has heard being said about Chloe and Victoria since the incident has been pretty horrible. Kate was left out of rumors usually but who knows how long that will last. It was an unnecessary complication to have all them sleep in the same room. This was Max’s mistake. Max was also scared last night and kind of needed her friends around her.

Victoria shot up so fast she nearly headbutted Max.

“Max you… holy … Kate”

“Easy Victoria it was just a nightmare” Max tried to rub the scared girl's shoulder to soothe her but Victoria shrugged her hand away. Max had to admit that compared to lying with her earlier that reaction hurt some.

“No it fucking changed, it is worse now.” At this point, Kate scooted back to her room. She gave a friendly morning greeting and then frowned at the scene in front of her.

Victoria kept mumbling “I can't believe it is fucking worse now…FUCK” She slammed her fists into the mattress and then got up. “I have to go. Thanks, Kate”

“Wait! You are not OK and half the hall with morning classes is out there.” Kate said as she moved between Vic and the door. “I strongly suggest you stay here with Max for 10 minutes.” Kate's tone of voice was still sweet, but a little more stern. Max just realized how much she sounds like a princess and a kids party where all the kids are misbehaving.

“Kate, I need to be alone,

“And I need you to stay for ten minutes. Victoria. Max can stay silent. Or you can discuss the other versions of us that we met. Just stay.” Kate and Victoria stared at each other for about ten seconds. It was odd to see Kate so confrontational with Victoria. It was kind of gratifying when Victoria glanced back to Max and said “Fine, I will stay”

“Thank you, Victoria. I have to go to class, Max we should talk later this afternoon.”

She walked out and closed the door forcefully.

“I think you are in trouble,” Victoria said through a smirk

“Yes I am, I asked a lot of you two, but I needed it and I am grateful”

“Ugh, why are you this way… so nice and ready to apologize and say the right thing”. Victoria sat down on the small loveseat

“As opposed to mean and ready to fight and say the wrong thing”

“Yes, like everybody else our age.”

Max sat down on the loveseat as well giving her a sidelong glance. “Eat a dick, Victoria”

“Go fuck your selfie” Victoria smiled back

They sat in silence for about five minutes. Max searched social media for pictures of double Victoria. Just in case.“I suppose you want to know what that was about. I can sense the nosiness building within you.” Victoria finally said.

“I was just wondering if it was related to our Two Whales Lounge experience”

Victoria shook her head “No, it… I can't really talk about it. I don't pay you enough.”

“You don't. I meant to talk to Courtney about salary negotiations.

“I used to actually pay Courtney for doing my homework, she just stopped taking it when we became closer friends

“Oh Joy,” Max said with a hand in her chest ”am I a Courtney level friend? I didn't think I would get the promotion”

“Who says you are Courtney level, am I Warren level to you?”

Max decided to try something here.

“Hmm well” Max looked up at the ceiling as if pondering this question. “I do catch both of you staring from time to time. I could see you as a slightly less thirsty version of Warren.” Max looked back to Victoria to see here glaring back “See like that...I can't tell if you want to slap my face or... something else”

“I so want to go back to bullying you right now"

“That was a confusing time as well”

Victoria blushed. “Ugh, I gotta get out of here check the door, Caulfield”-

“Yes Ma'am” Max got up opened the door and checked the hallway. “All clear come on out”

Victoria briskly walked out of the room and to her door, she nodded a see you later to Max as she went to her door smiling. Max smiled back, nodded and slowly walked down the hallway. As she closed the door, she said to herself

“What the hell am I doing”

Her phone chimed.

Mary: We good?

Well here it is, Max thought. Max honestly wanted to be more powerful, the wanted to be able to go back and save lives. To save Chloe's life. There is a part of her that was screaming for something else.

Me: I am on board

Mary: Good, I am bored as shit. Meet me out by Samuels maintenance shed at 7 pm.

Today? I guess it might as well start.

She sent another question quick text

Me: I know you don't like nature shoots but there is something I wanted to show you. it could be a good photo op.

Me: got to stay on our game for the new teacher

Vic: it's cold

Me: hey some people are willing to sacrifice for their art

Vic: Fine let me know when  
___________

Victoria sat on her bed, trying to look at other messages and texts. She kept looking back at the message from Max.

“What the hell is she doing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the comments and kudos. Feedback would be helpful because I don't write a lot. I have so much ancillary material to keep stuff straight. Timeline summaries, detailed and overall outlines, pages of Mary's guide, I even did fake "Character Sheets" so I can keep all the alternative versions straight. Why I didn't start with something simpler is beyond me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Learn to take it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets up with Brooke and Warren
> 
> Taylor and Kate have lunch
> 
> Courtney and Victoria stress out
> 
> Max starts training with Mary

 

Max used to enjoy walking around the main halls of Blackwell, observing every one going about their business, exploring the nature of her classmates from the sidelines. After the incident, she found it harder and harder to be invisible. People checked on her, waved to her, stared at her and shook their heads. Most people didn't act like themselves around her except for her closest friends.

 

She saw two of these friends when she rounded the corner on the way to Chemistry.  Brooke motioned for her to join them and refocused her attention on Warren. Max in a practiced motion, took out her camera took a quick shot of the couple.  

 

“Mad Max! It has been a while since I've seen you do that!” Warren said, smiling. “It's like you are back to your old self!” Brooke groaned and lightly elbowed him.

 

Max was in good spirits this morning.  She had been trying to piece together why exactly. Maybe because she had a goal. It was a way forward that didn't seem like she was abandoning Chloe. There was part of her that felt guilty about any attempt to heal or reconnect with people she sacrificed Chloe for. Max looked up at Warren, habitually shaking the Polaroid.

 

An image of her and Victoria laughing popped in her head.

 

“Old self? Don't know about that but there is something about how cute you are as a couple that did lighten the mood.” Max handed Brooke the picture. The couples body language looked like they were fighting, but their gigantic smiles and proximity suggested a comfortable intimacy.

 

“You can have it. I was just glad I was able to capture the moment,” Max predicted Brooke's request. With an excited smile she put the photo in her bag. Brooke was really enthusiastic about her relationship with Warren. She frequently had a look of someone who just found a long searched for puzzle piece. Everything clicked together for her a couple of weeks after the shooting. Brooke just directly told Warren how she feels. Laying it all out there just simplified things so much. Removing some of the complexity in the situation really helped Warren explore his own feelings, for Max and for Brooke.

 

Eventually, they had a 'social engagement for the purpose of determining romantic potential’ or a date, which is what people would call it if they weren't terrified of creating friendship ruining expectations. The truth of the matter is, Max had only the tiniest clue how close Warren and Brooke were until after they started dating and they both started spending time with her. Max will never figure out what the hell Warren was thinking.

 

"Thanks, Max! It is good to see you taking pictures and not falling under bad influences like the Vortex Club?” Brooke asked as they made their way towards the class.

 

“Wha- Why would the Vortex Club influence me..” Max thought maybe she wasn't as careful as she thought earlier this morning.

 

“Well I don’t gossip, but my lab partner does, I paid her an honest compliment the other day and she started to spill too many of the beans. It looks like, because no one else is particularly interested, she has started on a mission to revive the standing if the club and part of that hear they are going to try and recruit you and Kate.”

 

Max stopped suddenly Daniel almost fell into the wall trying to not knock her over. Max quickly apologized and then turned to Brooke.

 

“That is…”

 

________________

 

“...Ridiculous…” Kate said through laughter to her companion for lunch. “ presumptuous, risky, manipulative and … kind of genius” She sat at a booth at Stir, an Asian fast food place that focuses on desert drinks and bubble tea. Kate's statement came after almost choking on her cheese smoothie.

 

“Are you talking about the plan or just describing Courtney, Because you kind of got her pegged if you are?” Taylor asked nervously pushing around her beef and broccoli.

 

Well, I don't know Courtney really, so it has the be the idea that I would try and save the Vortex club. I don't have the best history with this school and being part of clubs. Is this why you agreed to come to lunch with me?

 

Taylor nonchalantly replied, “No I agreed because you are a beautiful angel and I am lucky you chose to spend time with an ass like me.”

 

Kate paused, she thought about all the times Taylor referred to her as “beautiful” over the last few weeks. She was sure that was meant in a beautiful soul kind of way, but what if it wasn't. Why did she seem to care so much about that right at this moment? Why…

 

“Are you staring at me, did I get sauce on my face or my shirt.” Taylor asked checking herself “ I like eating with chopsticks so I don't  literally shovel everything down but I can get messy with them.”

 

“No… you just keep surprising me, to be honest, I am not sure what to think”

 

“Who does! Two months ago I terrorized you because … Why? Because my friend was threatened by you, because we were offended by the idea of an Abstinence club...what with all the sex we pretend to have. Or maybe we were manipulated to target you by Nathan or ….

 

Kate had heard this rant before, in the past, she had interrupted her to stop her from apologizing again. This time Kate realized that Taylor wasn't apologizing, she was sharing what was on her mind. She let her former tormentor continue.

 

“...the worst part is, I just enjoyed it. I liked being with those girls and knowing in some way we were powerful and we were friends and we had each other's back. I can't really rationalize it away or blame it on outside forces. I am just a person that has done bad things and I am trying to improve myself so it doesn't happen again.

 

“So that is why you are volunteering so much?”

 

“Basically, trying to counter the shit-

 

“Language…”

 

“Sorry the _fucking bullshit that dumbfucks_ including myself have been putting out there”

 

Kate laughed lightly, Taylor always did that l when she tried to check her language. At first, Kate was taken aback by it but after a few times, it became part of the back and forth.

“Why do you do that, with the cursing?”

 

“You mean how I up the ante? Honestly, I know that you don't like cursing but I don't buy that you are actually offending by colorful language. Moreover, you are aware of how much I don't swear around you so when I let one slip or add one for emphasis, I feel like you are giving me… guff… when you correct me, so I give it back.”

 

Kate pondered that sipping her smoothie. Taylor took this opportunity to ask a question. “So what is going on with you and Victoria, are you guys going to do sleepovers on the regular?”

 

“No, actually, if I am honest, I have a real hard time with her. I mean, who registers a domain name for the sole purpose of disgracing their classmate, that they barely knew. And also while you made fun of me, Victoria got really close to being physical with me, you have seen it. I am not sure how you envisioned that going but it wouldn't have ended well for her.”

 

“Whoa Kate, I didn't know pacifist Christians make threats like that.”

 

Kate looked directly at Taylor and took her free hand with both of hers. “I hope you never feel how I felt, I was capable of a lot that I wouldn't be normally.

 

“I … never want… ugh this conversation got intense”

 

“I have intense feelings about Victoria … and Max who also…” Kate paused not wanting to reveal too many secrets.

 

Taylor sighed “I think Victoria has intense feelings for Max as well, I guess it makes sense”

 

“Well, Max was going through something and she wanted us there for her, and that is how I ended up sleeping on my dorm couch while Max and Victoria spooned on my bed. I can't really tell you anymore except...does Victoria have reoccurring nightmares?” Kate asked

 

Taylor nodded, “Did she have one with you?”

 

“I think so, she almost ran out of my room with a hallway full of students. This was after I saw you. I had to get in her way and get her to calm down. She kept saying that they got worse and she needed to be alone”

 

“Yeah, she has various nightmares about her parents,  specifically disappointing them. That hasn't really happened since the shooting but she was texting me earlier today about them. I think, last night was the first night in a while she slept without sleep aids, so..”

 

“I feel kind of b-”

 

“Don't. She gets it.” Taylor squeezed her hand “ But you know if anyone starts spreading rumors about you they will have to deal with me. I know I am trying to be all 'nice Taylor' but mess with  Katie-bun, for real, and… and…

 

“You pity the fool?”

 

Taylor looked confused. “I feel like you are referencing something, and I will politely laugh now… Ha”

 

“Mr. T! Like Sweet T!… kind of”

 

Taylor gave a patronizing nod and patted her hand. “It is OK Kate...So… do you think these two crazy kids are going to get together?”

 

“Max and Victoria!? um..”

 

“Can we not dance around this, everything we discuss here is secret. You can't even tell Max and Vic even though this is about them. I think we are the best friends in this problematic dark rom-com, and it all works out if we work together. I mean it was kind of obvious from the way Victoria acted from when Max first got here. She was obsessed. She just showed her obsession in the least attractive way possible. And when Jeffershit started commenting Max in class. Forget about it.”

 

“It wasn't really obvious to me until a week ago. She started to just talk more about Victoria, about conversations they had, the similarities they discovered. Max seemed a little more excited even if she didn't openly say it. Like it wasn't as hard to get her to take care of herself.”

 

“And you were like” Taylor puts on her best Kate voice which ended up sounding like Carrie Brownstein trying to do an imitation of Mrs. Doubtfire “oh dear, it looks like I will have to spend more time with this monster of a woman, I shall pray for an answer”

 

“That is not my voice! … That _was_ kind of what I was thinking”

 

"I know you better than you think.” Taylor said as she took another bite  "I meant to ask you out of curiosity, about why you are so cool with the gay stuff.”

 

Kate cocked her head to the side “are you asking me how I could be religious and not a homophobe? You really don't know me at all. Your presumptions about faithful people really are a problem.”

 

“Well educate me Pastor Buns, I am more familiar with a less tolerant kind of religious person”

 

“Taylor Please, Kate or Katie will do. My dad is a Pastor. He always preached about love, and how you are supposed to treat people no matter who they live. In truth,  the support for homosexuality being not allowed in Christianity isn't that strong, a lot of what is quoted is really talking about promiscuity of any type. That being said my church and my dad has come a long way over the last few years. Now, if it is ever legal in Oregon, we could do wedding ceremonies at my Church. Which is great! Even if it was a problem with the Church, I personally see no problem with healthy loving relationships."

 

“Your dad seems cool.”

 

“He is a very good pastor, he really cares about the entire community, I think part of his views come from my influence. He is always open to discuss these things like this in a non-preachy way. My mother is a different story. She doesn't like change and she is very conservative. She definitely didn't want me coming here to be an artist.”

 

“My mother insisted I come here it was almost like she was trying to get rid of me. So are you good playing matchmaker?

 

“I am not sure we have to...to be honest I am more concerned with my own situation, it would be nice to see Max happy though.”

 

"Victoria is going to be the heavy lift” Kate's eyes widened.  “Not because of Max,“ Taylor explained “but because Victoria is dense. I am going to need your help. That may mean a lot more lunches, coffee dates, movie nights and a couple of shopping trips, go to a carnival get fried Twinkies. You know the usual planning type of events.”

 

Kate smiled, “That sounds like a lot of fun,” Kate thought that it really did. She really did like spending time with Taylor. She was so easy to talk to, which is crazy considering, where their relationship started.

 

Taylor smiled back and refocused her attention on her plate. Kate noticed that she wasn't the best working chopsticks, as she clumsily put the pulled the food to her mouth. Every time she took a bite she closed her eyes and gave a little nod of appreciation. She felt really happy when Taylor noted that she was a friend worthy of her protection. In fact, a lot of the stress of earlier today seemed kind of silly right now. The silence between them even felt comfortable instead of awkward. Kate started to ponder what this meant, what the woman across from her was to Kate.

 

Kate shook her head, this just a new friend, just like the many new friends she had made since starting at Blackwell. She shifted her thumb around the back of her lunch partners hand.

 

Panic. How long have I been holding her hand? Taylor is left handed, right? How did I not notice this? Does she think something is up? Kate wasn't overly touchy-feely. It really shocked her that she didn't notice this. Not that she disliked this, though now she was borderline caressing her hand. What exactly constitutes a “caress” anyway. Maybe she should let her fingers slide up her arm a bit, Kate thought, No No I just need to extricate my hand from this situation.

 

Kate's phone buzzed which gave her an excuse to move her hand. She quickly grabbed her phone and looked at the message. Taylor shifted her chopsticks back to her strong hand, still smiling at her plate.

 

Kate felt she was blushing. She was getting increasingly flustered and embarrassed. She checked her phone,

 

 **Unknown:** Calm down, Bunnelby. Friends hold hands sometimes. But if you want to be more you should step up to the plate because the ball is on the tee.

 

 **Me:** Who is this

 

 **Unknown:** the old lady that has been staring at you two be so adorable. I think the owners thought I was a creep.

 

 **Unknown:** Mary

 

 **Unknown:** The only wrong move here is to not play.

 

Kate looked up at Taylor. She reached over and held her left hand this time

 

“Taylor, would you like….

 

_______________

 

“To go out to a movie, or a concert, or a road trip to Portland, those are date things, hiking in the winter, taking pictures of frozen twigs is not...

 

Courtney Wagner interrupted Victoria “You are ignoring so many stereotypes right now, I would commend you if you weren't in denial. Also, it is Fall.” She didn't really have time for Victoria full on in anxiety mode.

 

She wondered where the hell was Taylor? She had been barely responsive to texts, but at least Taylor responded enough that they didn't need an active search party. Ever since the shooting and the fallout, everybody knew to at least respond in a timely manner just in case Principal Wells had you stuffed in his liquor cabinet.

 

So, Taylor was safe but she wasn't about to come and take on her agreed upon role. Taylor is supposed to be the emotional support here, Courtney is just supposed to do Vic’s homework, protect Vic’s role at the Vortex club, save the Vortex Club by remaking it to something that people might actually want to associate with the school, protect Victoria from these pricks that want to blame her for Nathan, get good grades on all her own coursework, successfully beg for a holiday party,  set up that party, stay on top of fashion trends, research scholarships, get Logan to get in touch with his inner pacifist, go to yoga with Hayden then hotbox in his car and whatever else she needed to do to not think about any of the crap that has been going down in the school since Rachel disapp- was murdered - by our friend.

 

Dealing with Victoria’s insecurities directly was not part of this list.

 

“You said yourself you have been having a good time hanging out with her, just continue to do that. Get a jacket and real boots and take some pictures. How is this something you are stressing over?”

 

Courtney saw a message from Evan regarding their group paper in History class. She quickly responded complementing his idea but also expressing why it was impractical garbage beyond the scope of the assignment and why.

 

Courtney daydreamed about hanging out with Evan right now because they would probably both be silently going through the coursework they both took seriously. He would make some sort of condescending comment about the fashion industry to which Courtney would nod patiently and continue to study in glorious silence.

 

“I can’t mess this up!”

 

“Victoria!" Courtney responded exasperatedly.  "You messed this up months ago. The fact that she shows any interest in you at all is a win for the Chase charm.  I would love to be able to punch someone in the face then end up on cute little romantic excursions with them. Worst case scenario is that she is bringing you out to the woods to revenge kill you and then at least you know you can run faster than her.

 

Victoria managed a smile. “Court, I think you might be getting better at this. God, what is wrong with me.

 

“You are nervous about a date with a girl you like, there is nothing wrong with that. Just stop pacing and panicking, you are going to be OK.” Courtney sent a text to Brooke noting that she may pick up some of the samples they need for their chemistry project tonight. Then she continued “You two are doomed, in the long run, but this weekend should be fine.”

 

"You are so right, more than you would know"

 

Courtney grabbed her phone and hovered over a text from Logan would is either a direct inappropriate unwanted come on or a cute rodent wearing rodent shaped clothes. The latter is encouraged but to open this right now may be too distracting. She put her phone down on top of the four open textbooks that are strewn across her desk making her reach over the whole desk anytime she wanted to type on her laptop that was pushed against the wall. She pushed away from her desk, and turned to Victoria, using her feet to move roll her chair across the floor toward Victoria and she spoke.

 

"Victoria. It doesn't mean you shouldn't try. _Vivre sans aimer n’est pas proprement vivre._ Some of the best love stories are the doomed ones. Who knows..." Courtney puts her arms on Victoria's shoulders

 

"Courtney, I-"

 

"Maybe there is enough room for both of your full-size roller bags of emotional luggage in the overhead compartment of the flight called Love"

 

“Courtney!”

 

"Because who  needs FAA safety regulations when your heart is a flutter"

 

"COURTNEY! I am good. Thanks. You can stop"

 

"Thank God, I have no idea what I am doing here. You know maybe you should take confidence the fact that _I_ actually like you and I don't like most people."

 

"Yeah I do, actually, now get back to work, my papers won't write themselves."

 

"OK get the fuck out of my room, and remember next time you feel down, anxious and your thoughts spiraling, Taylor is in room 224, That's Two - Two - Four. I can handle doing your homework and saving your social life but I am at capacity.

 

Victoria waved to Courtney as she went to leave. As she opens the door she turns back to Courtney and asks "Are you ok?

 

Courtney stands up with a large smile on her face, walks to Victoria staring into her eyes, places her hand on Vic's shoulder again, gently pushes the Queen Bee through the door.

 

"No"

 

Courtney shut the door and walked back to her desk to get back to work. She probably won't get interrupted again. The girls of the 1st floor of the dorm tend to have more respect for each other's privacy. They don't jump around each other's room like they are all one happy family in the same house. She should be able to get through-

 

Two quick knocks and her door opened.

 

"Hey Courtney, I was wondering...

 

"Wondering what, Sarah?!" Courtney snapped back.

 

"If you wanted to smoke"

 

Courtney looked down on the many tomes of sanctioned knowledge on her desk and the information on her laptop. She gently laid her head down on her history textbook and said with a hint of defeat in her voice.

 

"Of course, I will meet you in 5 minutes "

 

Sarah nodded and left. Courtney opened her phone to a jpeg from Logan of a pet rat in a long blue shirt and little black glasses. Courtney smiled as that was actually cute, suddenly she remembered what this was supposed to be of

 

"Oh that's

 

______________

 

 **…** Simon, they are all really great, no one should be offended by the comparison!"

 

Max overheard Mary in a heated conversation with Samuel as she was walking up to the maintenance shed at the predetermined time to start training. She didn't really think about this much today, just trying to go through the day as normal as possible. She was excited about what she had planned for the weekend with Vic, nervous about going home for Thanksgiving, stressed about catching up on her school work. She didn't really focus on the fact that she was taking the first steps to become an amazing time traveler.

 

"I don't think rodents enjoy other species of rodents, Max"

 

Max paused as Samuel referred to Mary as Max. She struggled to come up with a reason that Mary would expose her cover.

 

"I get that Sam, but they are being insanely aggressive. And the comment I made was in a different timeline, thirteen years from now, via text, in Boston."

 

Samuel shrugged, "Samuel probably mentioned the conversation to someone, if only I understood how all this works, I would suggest eating inside until winter fully kicks in"

 

Max chimed in, "so are we just telling everybody we have powers"

 

Mary shook her head, "hard to keep secrets from the squirrels"

 

Samuel grunted in agreement, then handed Mary a large flashlight. "Be careful and stay warm, Max"

 

The two time travelers waved goodbye to Samuel and walked across campus towards the surrounding forest. Max had been prepared for being outside, it is wasn't so cold that her heavy jacket didn't provide enough protection, also it wasn't raining so if Max was Mary she would have taken advantage of being able to go outside and stay dry.

 

As they walked, they headed deeper into the surrounding forest, Mary lit the way swinging her flashlight back and forth as if she was looking for something. Max didn't question the destination but did start to get a little worried. She started to feel electricity in the air, though she was pretty sure no lightning storm was due tonight.

 

"What is the deal with Samuel?" Max finally asked, as they pushed through some shrubbery that seemed to almost move out of the way as to not snag there clothing.

 

Mary shrugged, "My theory is that some animals have more of a sense of alternate universes. He always seems to know what's up. I think he is kind of attuned to his spirit animal, so much so that he can communicate with them and they tell him about some of this stuff.  Those two things have been fucking up Sam in my timeline since he was 10. We are good friends Sam and I. Kind of kindred spirits relating to each other due to the effect our unique abilities have on our mental well being.”

 

Mary stopped suddenly. "This is it," she turns to Max, " I wanted you to hear me talk to Sam as a demonstration of how obvious the connections between the worlds can be. To some, it is something as obvious as the breeze. For you, time travel will become similarly mundane.

 

Max started to feel a little warmer, like as if the electrical feeling she was feeling earlier was starting to generate heat. She interrupted Mary "This sounds rehearsed. Will you constantly pitch at me like this?"

 

"This is not a sales pitch, this is a lesson plan, it makes sense to prepare to teach something so important." Mary continued "You can walk through space fine, right. Think of time has another dimension you have to navigate. If you moved through space without really knowing how you would fall down and have physical consequences. That is what you have been doing. A conversation doesn't go your way and then you do the physical equivalent of running into a wall, to try and get another shot at it. What we need to do today, is to teach you how to crawl. You have to learn to pull on time more slowly. We talked to Sam about 30 minutes ago. Before we end our session you will be able to rewind back to when we first met Sam. You will take about an hour to get back to that 30-minute point.

 

Mary continued "in the seventies, people from Blackwell used to come out here. They smoked they tripped they did a lot of things high school kids did in the day. This particular location is a special location in time and space. It's pretty consistent in a lot of realities and time is easier to manipulate here. I believe hallucinogens are better out here as well. So you're going to be rewinding downhill.

 

"How do you know about this place?"

 

"I prepare! You have to trust me, me knowing about this place is not even the oddest thing that is going to happen in the next 15 minutes. Now, we are going to try and rewind for 15 minutes, you are going to have to hug me or something. In order, to rewind with something your size you have to try and demonstrate full possession of the object. So for now, until you get  some more practice, is going to mean warm hugs with ol’ Cousin Mary,” Mary holds out her arms, "let's try one and I can correct you.”

 

Max looked at Mary’s encouraging smile and then finally embraced her. She opened her hand behind Marys’ back to attempt to pull back time and finally get this started. Mary chimed in “You don’t need to do the hand thing for this. See how you can do without” Max put both of her hands on Mary’s back and tried to pull on time the way she did before. At first, nothing happened but then a familiar change to her vision started as she moved back in time with Mary.  Max felt powerful, she didn't have the same fears that contaminated her original use of her special ability. No one was getting shot right now or was about to discover her breaking into something. She was convinced that additional storms wouldn't come because of this. She tried to relax and will herself to do it slowly. A few seconds later and 8 minutes in the past, Mary was grabbing her head and groaning.

 

"Wow, that was really fucking fast...wow … I am actually impressed"

 

Max beamed and she realized that going fast is the wrong way. "Do you mean I am uniquely bad at this?"

 

"Not really. More like you have a lot of unrealized potential. That much is obvious"

 

"That is what they say to kids that mess up at school."

 

"That is because any teacher worth their shit can see a path to success for the children they teach. I am an operations executive at an investment advisor, not a teacher, I fire people with no talent, and I still say you have a lot of potential. Now let me show you what this should feel like." Mary grasped Max's arms and pulled back on time slowly. It felt like they were wading through a pool, the air was dense and the area continued to get hotter. Max wanted desperately to take her coat off. After a few minutes, Max wondered how long they have been going. In ghostly voice, Mary answered, "we have gone back about a minute"

 

Max was shocked. They have been in this state for at least five minutes. She started to speak, her voice also sounding ethereal. "So the hard part about this, is the waiting?"

 

"As I said, time travel is mundane, boring even if you aren't trying to kill yourself doing it."

 

They stood for five more minutes in silence. Then Mary laughed to herself. "Now visions of the future… that is where the fun is"

 

_________

 

After about 5 hours of trying, Max finally completed the task of rewinding for 30 minutes. She still had her arms wrapped around Mary, but her knees got weak as time started moving forward

 

"I did it… holy shit … I did it… that … was amazing" Max tried to stand on her own but embraced Mary again to steady herself. She was panting and drenched in sweat, not a good combination for this weather.

 

"You did and that is just the beginning. You have done truly great today”. Mary allowed Max to lean on her as she walked back to campus,  shining her flashlight into the dark forest ahead of them. Next time we can pick a place that is harder to pull back from and likely warmer. I want you to practice pulling this slow. If you find yourself alone for a while, I would try and slowly rewind to the beginning of that time period.  Don’t break yourself trying, just get some practice. Tomorrow we are going to work on our visions and Satur-

 

“Saturday I have plans”

 

Mary glanced over at her younger self and smiled knowingly “We have all the time in the world Max, I promise to work around your schedule for the Saturday session and make it short in actual time so you can _chase_ your dreams or whatever... HA!

 

Max shook her head, continuing to walk supported by her further self. “I got real close to liking you right there”

 

Mary smirked “Can’t have that happen”

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the kudos and comments. I sware that this part of the story quickens up the pace later on. I don't really update on a set schedule but this one is a little later than I wanted it to be, due to illness and the related fatigue. I hope you enjoy this update


	5. Listen to that sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max learns about situational awareness 
> 
> Max has a confusing vision involving recreational drug use.
> 
> Max and Mary make a meat loaf in Mary's new apartment
> 
> Max and Victoria take pictures together

NOVEMBER 15 2013

 

Max woke up happy and extremely sore. She felt like she just completed her first round of some new workout craze. Rewind90x? Timesanity? The endorphins were still kicking after she went through her morning routine. Yes, there was still pain, both physical and emotional, but overall she just felt good. She was proud of all she was able to accomplish yesterday in only a few hours.

 

When she walked into the hallway she excitedly greeted each person she saw in the hall. Everyone responded much less enthusiastically except for Dana who, in a matter of five seconds, painfully hugged Max and made a date for lunch for next Monday before bounding off on her own.

 

When she came out to the stairwell with her heavy coat on and her umbrella in hand. She saw Kate the bottom of the stairs who beamed back as she waved goodbye to Taylor. As soon a Taylor was through the door.

 

SLAP!

 

"Fuck!" Max exclaimed as she fell to her behind on the stairs. Footsteps rushed up from the bottom of the stairs. A figure in a turkey mask looked down on Max.

 

"You have to be more aware of your surroundings Max." Mary yelled as she freezes time "Your emotions can't take over your senses. Happiness is the most dangerous, that's why things always seem to go wrong when you are happy, you need a little fear to keep your senses in tune."

 

"So you fucking slapped me?"

 

"Part of the lesson plan, Max. We have a lot to cover in a short time. How many times has someone snuck up on you in the junkyard? It's not like you were going against SEALs. You got ambushed by a junkie and a washed-up photographer. We have to develop your spidey-sense."

 

"Fine! Ok, I get it. Don't be happy"

 

"Just be aware," Mary corrected "all the situational awareness that comes to you when you are taking a Polaroid... apply that to … well … everything else."

 

Mary squatted in front of Max, seated still on the step she was mask to face with Max and continued. " You still have everything that you did to be happy about, including one other thing. How loyal your friends are. Look at Kate."

 

Kate had one foot planted, behind where Mary was standing the other was one step ahead with her knee bent. She had a wide stance on hand was almost grabbing at Mary's neck or hair. The other hand was curled into a ball ready to fight.

 

"This woman is about to push me down the stairs. That is how important you are to her. This nice little Christian lady who hates violence and never lifted a finger when she was being harassed directly, is about to take me the fuck out. Try to remember that in the forthcoming adventures **."**

"I was just starting to trust you," Max said, looking up at Mary and shaking her head.

 

"Well, I am not going to smack you anymore that was just for impact. I used to prick students with a thumb tack but I got feedback that it was a bit too far. We will be doing exercises that are designed to improve your awareness. Meet me again at seven and we can talk about it. I will text you the address." Mary started walking down the stairs, "if I were you I would catch Kate and have a little chat. See you later tonight. I will restart things in 5 minutes. If you are really upset you can always rewind.

 

Max sat there seething for a minute. She looked at Kate and the anger in her eyes and she saw her own feelings mirrored back. She tried to remind herself that Mary is openly unbalanced and this kind of stuff should be expected, maybe? Max wasn't sure why Kate had to be a part of this lesson. She felt guilty that Kate was involved in this way. The least she could do is make sure Kate doesn't fall down the stairs. Max took a deep breath and whispered to herself "this will all work out in the end."

 

"MAX!" Kate screamed as started to topple forward pulled by her momentum and the fact that her target had disappeared. Max wrapped her arms around Kate to balance her. "It's ok Kate, it was Mary, it was part of a lesson"

 

Kate looked stoically at her friend then practically pushed Max away. Dana comes through the door taking in the scene. "Are you-

 

"We are fine. Dana. I just fell and Max caught me." Kate said in a sweet voice laced with venom. She then turned and went back into the hall.

 

Max looked at her walking back to her dorm room. Was Kate angry with her?

 

"Umm you should go and fix that, whatever you did," Dana said, smiling, then proceeded to walk down the stairs to start her day

 

Max resisted the siren call of breakfast and headed back to talk to her friend. She realized that this is precisely what Mary had said to do and was aggravated that she was now essentially following Mary's orders. She thought about just not talking to Kate. Just rebelling and going back to her room dealing with her friend later.

 

But here she stood at her door, getting ready to knock when she heard her faint voice beyond the door.

 

"Just let go, I have a right to my feelings but I can let go for now. We can discuss it later."

 

Max knocked quickly, and perhaps a little too hard. Kate opened the door with a smile that died a little when she saw it was Max. "Oh, hey Max come on in" Kate grabbed her phone and sent a quick message.

 

"Kate, um, I am sorry"

 

"Why?" She replied as if she was looking for a specific reason in Max's response

 

"For dragging you into this without really asking you. For what Mary did to scare you. For causing you to be violent."

 

Kate gave a mirthless chuckle "Max… I love you… you didn't do any of that. I mean, none of that is your fault. I just have had a lot going on recently, and I kind of lost control when I thought you were in danger.

 

She sat on the bed and patted next to her for Max to join her. "I am upset with Mary for putting us in that position. I was wondering if the lessons would be along those lines. More Alonzo Harris in Los Angeles and less Yoda in Dagobah."

 

Kate's phone buzzed. She typed in another quick message then continued. " You know in that moment before Mary showed up I felt very at peace and happy, and then … poof… everything goes crazy again. It gets frustrating."

 

"And I caused the craziness, I could have just said no and… "

 

"Could you have, Max? I am not sure. If I put myself in your shoes and it was _you_ who was dead… I would have probably agreed right away."

 

Max felt her heart beat a little faster having Kate draw that comparison.

 

"Dog Kate, that means a lot to me"

 

"Well it's purely hypothetical, I don't see myself developing rewind time powers anytime soon.  When I first met you I thought 'hey here is a nice sweet charming girl that will help keep me out of trouble and focus on my grades'.

 

"Kate, I used to be so good at keeping out of trouble."

 

"You know I think your brand of trouble has saved my life three times now. So I guess I can't complain."

 

The two women sat in silence for a minute. Kate responded to another message on her phone, she put her hand to her chin.  "I have been wondering do you think we would be as close without what you experienced that week?"

 

Max answered right away. "Yes, Kate of course, eventually.  That stuff just accelerated everything. Uh… you kind of realize what someone means to you when you … when you are about to lose them.

 

Max sighed and leaned back on Kate's mattress. She looks up at the ceiling, Trying to focus her mind on the present. The sick iron smell of blood mixed with bathroom cleaner. Sounds of pain, sobbing and pleading preceded the sudden intervention of David Madsen. Her eyes still saw the ceiling in Kate's dorm, but every other sense was in that bathroom.

 

Max didn't want this to happen now, she lightly heard Kate in the background. She was trying to see if Max was OK and continue the conversation. The time traveller finally closed her eyes, desperately wanting to be somewhere else then…

 

__________

 

Max was in the back seat of the small luxury car. Her vision filled with a cacophony of shapes and colors. Outside of her window, she can see that she was in a dirt parking lot that was full of people dressed for some sort of music festival.

 

"Everyone looks so hot" A male voice absentmindedly said beside her. Max turned to see Hayden beside her. Hayden noted Max looking at him. The boy patted her shoulder. "Present company included" Max rolled her eyes

 

She was wearing a slightly more form-fitting and expensive version of what she normally wore "You are secretly very corny"

 

"Max … don't tell my family … I tried to pun at Thanksgiving… it didn't go well."

 

"Ha! I come from a long line of corniness. Your secret is safe with me" Max whispered louder than most people speak. "I have a secret too"

 

"Really?"

 

"That rich mean girl I know gave me Molly"

 

"I know Max-

 

"But... did you know that I have also been drinking with that fake nice flirtatious girl I know

 

"Yes Max, you mean Rachel, I was there-

 

"BUT ...DID ... YOU …KNOW … " Max then hushed herself "shhhhhhhhhhh shhhhhh... Did you know that I already bought and did two tabs before coming out!"

 

"I didn't know that. That must be what they are arguing about."  Hayden pointed over to an argument between Victoria, Rachel Amber, and Stella Hill. "And why you keep staring at me"

 

Max holds her hands up in front of Hayden's face. "Well, it's not every day your friend melts his face and reforms it to the music. It was quite a trick. Even now, Your face tendrils are so… arresting.

 

Hayden sighed and shook his head which made her giggle, then laugh hysterically and then nervously chuckled at Hayden's silence and bemused stare. She rubbed her neck nervously which felt so amazing, she couldn't help but moan and roll her eyes.  

 

Finally, she composed herself then continued "...Yeah, I had to get away from that negative space. Max laid her head on the back of the seat and looked at the car roof.   " Ugh, I wasn't supposed to even go out like this today. I told Steph and Chloe we would continue our Shadowrun campaign, maybe have some cake but I am a no show and they keep texting me. I can't believe I ditched them… because of... of.. hormones"

 

"I have not heard your phone, Max"

 

"Because everybody is mad at me!" Max yelled in a whiny panicked voice "I left my phone in Victoria's car and had to go somewhere quiet."

 

Hayden looks over at the other girls and lowers his face into his hands. "Max … Whose car are we in?"

 

"I think it belongs to the DJs girlfriend. I broke in because there was so much water in the backseat and I am very much in need of hydration and I called you here because you are generally more chill than my other friends"

 

"Goddamnit, Max" Hayden scolded "We can't just be in someone's car" The boy starts to get out of the car, but Max dives and grabs his arm. "Don't leave me! I can't handle these girls right now. And you can't be mad at me too. It's my 16th birthday!"

 

Hayden sighed again "Come with me Max we are going to talk to your friends together, and then you and I will go somewhere quiet and safe, and chill out."

 

Hayden grabbed Max by the hand and waved to Victoria. The Queen Bee turned to them gobsmacked, inspected the rear seat of her own car, then looked back at them obviously upset.

 

"Maxine!" She called out sharply above the din of the people in the festival parking lot

 

______________

 

"Max!" Kate screamed

 

"Holy-, Kate what just happened." Max was too disoriented to sit up. Her vision still kind of colorful, her body tingled pleasurably but not as intensely as before. "I felt like I was suddenly somewhere else"

 

"You were just staring at the ceiling not responding to what I was saying, at first I thought you were angry but then...I thought you were having a seizure"

 

"No… I had a vision … except instead of the storm ... I was at a music festival on my 16th birthday, Rachel was alive, Chloe was alive.. in fact, I ditched Chloe  to go hang out with Victoria and was on a lot of drugs

 

"Max, slow down, you are making no sense."

 

"I .. I think I need to talk to Mary"

 

__________

 

Mary Moughty was a pretty good candidate. She died with mediocre credit, her kids were well off and they weren't super close so they probably aren't monitoring her credit too hard. If the older Caulfield, wanted to drain her estate she would probably get found out but Mary stole Mrs. Moughty's identity primarily so she could rent an apartment, get a phone, get a car and car insurance, join a gym. Most of that showed up as soft inquiries, not the kind of thing that sparks alarms when reviewing a credit report. So, for now, Max Caulfield of the fancy pants parts of South Boston becomes Mary Moughty, formerly of Medford, Oregon who now living in a small furnished apartment in a residential neighborhood is between Blackwell and the dock district.

 

This version of Mary Moughty stole a lot of money.  Basically, she can break into anything without much consequence. Freezing and rewinding time, essentially duplicating a lot of the smaller things you stole, no one really gets suspicious. Cameras can be a problem if you are not careful, it takes some time to get used to keeping track of when and where you were so you can seamlessly rewind without teleporting. This timeline Max can do the atm trick, Mary would have to not only steal a card but that person's pin, which can be tricky. She could steal Max's ATM, but she didn't want to test the level of trust between her and her student any more than she had to. It's easier to steal cash from Frank or Sean but there is a risk that either one of these guys will shoot you before you realize it. It is not worth dying in a strange timeline so there is careful planning that still needs to be done.

 

Fishermen and the elderly also tended to have emergency cash around the house as well. Mary had all the time in the world to raid suburbia but not infinite energy.

 

So that was her morning, slapping Max and raiding the Prescott estate and other houses. Bank accounts could expose her identity theft so she basically lived as if her money was made entirely by illegal means which, until she found a job, it pretty much was.

 

Mary could have set all this up before contact with Max but she always felt weird just hanging out in the timeline. Her visions typically were all the research she needed. Prophecy is not always accurate but it is good enough to cut through much indecisiveness.

 

By 11 am, Mary was flush with about 3,000 in cash. She tested the locks in her apartment, to make sure they worked for lesson two. Everything seemed to be set. She went into the small kitchenette in her 1 BR apartment and pulled out two notebooks. One was the overall project plan for dealing with this Max. It was orderly and sequential as it was written mostly from her own experience. It had a timeline of key milestones, and contingencies laid out if certain tasks couldn't be completed. The second book actually had the lesson plans. These were written more erratically because they came from visions that Mary forced herself to have about the outcome of specific techniques. When she went to write this down it is like her brain wouldn't let her be straightforward. She wrote a lot of symbols and diagrams. Chloe and Mary over the years had developed a code language so that they could communicate clearly.

 

Mary always got pangs of loneliness when she thought about Chloe and their years of mostly long-distance collaboration. Jen was right to admonish her. Here she is getting lonely and yet she purposely avoids the few loved ones that will tolerate her.

 

"What am I doing," Mary said out loud when her phone rang.  She knew Max would call but couldn't really pinpoint when or why.

 

"Hello, Max. Look I am…"

 

"Have you ever…  um... gone candyflipping"

 

"Candyf-... Max .. did you Google something and get adventurous?  I haven't heard that phrase since Ryan told me how cool he was in the early 90s in the middle of his 'don't do drugs like I did' speech"

 

"I don't think I want to know more about that"

 

"Remember it's a different timeline but I am pretty sure if you came home high there would be some personal anecdotes coming your way"

 

Max sighed audibly on the phone "listen I think I had a vision… of the past.. your past

 

Mary was surprised and also frustrated that she had to go off the lesson plan. This kid is pretty good, she thought to herself. "That was **your** future Max or a possible one."

 

"But in the vision, I was 16, and I was on a lot of drugs and I ditched Chloe like an asshole…

 

"So … you assumed it was ME! I changed my mind I will slap you again … eventually…watch your six"

 

"Mary! I am serious this is scary"

 

"I am texting you an address, it's my apartment come over after school and we will work this out. You had a vision of **your** possible future. Which may involve you going back in time and apparently partying like it's 1999. You really should stay off drugs Max, hallucinogens and time travel can be very dangerous."

 

There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

 

"Max..?"

 

"Will I be safe?"

 

"Jesus, Max I am sorry I slapped you. OK? We are going to order a pizza. Talk about visions and learn the cool time travel trick I had planned to teach you today. OK?"

 

More silence

 

"Can we cook something?" Max asked.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"It's been a while since I have had a home-cooked meal really. I haven't really been to see Joyce and..."

 

"Max you have to visit Joyce, "Mary scolded  "either at two Whales are her house. Don't let the tragedy get in the way of that relationship. And yes we can cook. I am a bad cook but we can make something barely edible together."

 

___________

 

November 16th, 2013

 

Max woke up tired, sore and happily nervous with anticipation on the kind of couch you would expect in a furnished apartment. Comfortable enough to sleep, but uncomfortable enough to hurt when you woke up. This is basically what her life is now. Comfortably uncomfortable.

 

Max actually had a good time with Mary. The lack of physical violence helped. They made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli. It wasn't Joyce level but it was edible.

 

The time travel trick was a way to use the rewinds to multiply the force applied to something or to cause something to vibrate.

 

"Locks will break apart, wood will splinter, bones may break so be careful using this on people"

 

This lead to some inappropriate jokes about "self-love" that Max didn't appreciate.

 

Max didn't really master it over the course of the night, but Mary said it would take practice like the longer rewinds.

 

Mary talked about when she first started having visions. How scary and exciting they were. How they changed her life not always for the better.

 

"Most people thought I was crazy or making shit up as a kid. Even Ryan and Vanessa. Everyone except Chloe. I honestly think William was starting to come around. But then I let down---

 

"No, No you didn't. You were 12, powers or no it was just William's time," Max interrupted confidently

 

They got along even better after that. Maybe this year won't be so bad. Maybe Mary can still be reasonable. May--

 

"Booyah!"

 

Max felt a marker come down on the back of her hand.

 

"That's one. You still have to work on situational awareness. If you can go a whole day without getting 3 marks. I will stop situational awareness training."

 

Max looked down at her hand, then looked back at Mary frustrated. "There has got to be a better way"

 

"Safety pins? Slaps? Water guns?  You can walk around with flag football flags."

 

"Nevermind"

 

Mary had warned Max that she might need to pack a bag, stay overnight and have  Victoria to pick her up in the morning. Victoria was obviously and adorably concerned for Max based on all the texts and calls.

 

"Hey Mary, do you know what happened during the dream meeting?"

 

"No, Chloe usually won't tell me unless it was something crazy. Knowing that Max like I do I can guess, at least, based on how I knew her before she jumped back"

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Well, she probably messed up the plan in a major way. If I had to guess she… killed Jefferson or Nathan

 

"Does that happened a lot?"

 

"No… did that happen? All I know is that she started a band, she messed up the jump, and she is relatively happy."

 

"Yeah Jefferson, she shot him when she was 13, but then rewound it away."

 

Mary shakes her head. "No offense, but she was truly bad at all of this, let me tell-'

 

"Wait my whole point for bringing that up was that Victoria confronted me about being careful with this Victoria's heart or something."

 

Mary started laughing "oh no! That is so awkward. Why would she even bother trying to mess with your timeline? Who does she think she is … Me!"

 

"I shut it down pretty quickly because I kinda  … have feelings for Victoria..."

 

Mary's eyes widened and she replied in shock "Are you looking for love advice from me?, That is a dead end, Max. How I spend most of my time is not really ideal for dating. The only advice I can give you is to go for the thing you want, with honesty. It is better to know than to wonder. "

 

Max nodded, If there was one thing that she learned over the last month is that you never know when is going to be too late.

 

"One thing to note," Mary continued "if she is not hungover then you know this was a big deal to her."

 

A few minutes Max was idly looking at her phone when she was interrupted by Mary.

 

"Holy shit, Max." Mary said as she looked out her window, "Victoria is ready to hike! I have never seen any version of this girl wearing a wool hat or real boots"

 

Max scrambled to the window, a little too enthusiastically. Mary shook her head.

 

"What? Can't I be excited to see her?" Max asked as she noted the blond walking from her car looking for Mary's apartment. She did wear a gray knit cap, and a white and grey furry sweater and black jeans that must have cost as much as ten pairs of Max's. A sturdy black coat and nice tan hiking boots finished the outfit. Max thought she looked really nice, even better when she saw them at the window and have a large genuine smile.

 

Which was immediately followed by a confused smirk, then laughter. Max finally saw Mary's reflection in the window, as she did all these over the top seductive faces, finally mouthing the words " _she's really excited to see you"_  and then motioning for Vic to come here with her index finger.

 

"Mary!"

 

_________________

 

Yep. Victoria couldn't be any less nervous right now.

 

She was in a car with Max, as they headed to some mystery location to do what they do best. She definitely was listening to her friends' advice about how little of a deal this excursion is. The sweat the Victoria was feeling was solely due the warm as hell sweater and coat she was wearing. She turned the heat down in the car. Max didn't complain She just nodded her head to the hip hop music Victoria definitely wasn't playing to boost her confidence.

 

"Turn right here, sorry if this seems a long way, I only know how to get here from the bus route"

 

Victoria raised an eyebrow "You had a bus drop you off out here! Why?"

 

"I needed to find something," Max said.  "Ok so coming up is a kind of dirt road on your left. Slowly go down that road until ends."

 

The road stopped in what seemed to be a cross between a scenic overlook and a forgotten suburban development. There were three skeletons of homes around the little cul de sac. The one on the left side was pushed over off of its foundation. The house on the right had evidence of burns all over the outside. The third center house had large felled trees collapsing the roof. In front of that center house had an old baby doll wearing sunglasses sitting on a lawn chair with an empty lemonade pitcher on a small table next to the chair.

 

"Max … tell me didn't bring me here to revenge kill me"

 

"Scary right? Honestly, when I am walking from the bus stop I go around the houses more but with the car that is not really an option."

 

"You are not denying it" Victoria crossed her arms and turned her body toward Max. "If  I run you will never catch me."

 

"I can control time," Max said smirking

 

"Well, you got me."

 

"I hope I do, anyway this isn't what I was trying to show you. It is like a fifteen-minute hike down the hill in the valley. There are some photo ops here, but it always seemed a little dangerous. "

 

Beyond the cul de sac, was a somewhat steep decline that led to a small valley floor. It was truly awe-inspiring with the fall foliage, which was not at it's prime but still colorful. Victoria didn't even notice that part of the scene until Max pointed it out.

 

"Damn it, Max", Victoria muttered. She had no idea why she was so out of sorts right now. She was usually the confident one in these situations. She was so used to striving to get the upper hand in personal interactions, why can't she figure out a way to do it here? Maybe she doesn't need to make this competitive. The blond felt a touch on her knee that was quickly retracted when she jumped

 

"Victoria are you ok? If you don't want to…"

 

"No, I want to. I have been looking forward to this and spending more time with you in general but… I just feel nervous, and I am not used to feeling this way, and it frustrates me."

 

Victoria looked to Max and was a little more aggravated when she saw the huge smile in response.

 

"You are Victoria fucking Chase! Heir to the Chase fortunes, one of the best photographers in the country under 20-

 

Victoria rolled her eyes at the mention of the article that her father's publicist pushed for her to be a part of. Max continued

 

-ruler of the complex social hierarchy of Blackwell. Straight A student, intelligent, funny, beautiful, generally, overall, a badass lady, who does Max Caulfield think she is making you nervous"

 

"You can stop ridiculing me," Victoria said when her awkward counterpart seemed to be done with her monologue. It must have had more venom than she meant it because Max's smile dropped and she shifted toward the front windshield. Victoria was about to apologize when Max said.

 

"I wasn't. I feel the same way., I am Max Caulfield, I can rewind time, and jump into the past." Max looked out her front windshield " I made a choice to sacrifice my best friend and … and..that saved the whole town, every... last... person."

 

Max delivered these lines with less obvious bravado, than when she was satirizing Victoria, but there was strength in these words. It was a subtle strength that reminded Victoria of how the hipster seemed when she first came to Blackwell. Victoria realized that was a strength Max derived from optimism and faith in her own talents.  Her shoulders slumped when she realized that she spent so much effort actively trying to take that away from Max. Just for a moment, guilt waved through Vic's body. She straightened when the time-traveler turned to face her again.

 

"Half of the people who don't ignore me treat me like a broken and frail person. The others give me this 'you are so brave' look. Who are these people to look at next that way? Who are you to make me feel excited and nervous? I am a friggin timelord."

 

It is like the only thing people know about me is that I witnessed a shooting and I am the best photographer to ever go to Blackwell."

 

Victoria blinked at the last part. In truth, she really loved Max's photography and was kind of enraptured in her opening up right now. Before she could respond Max opened the car door and said smiling, "Let's go take some pictures".

The walk down the hill was less precarious than it originally looked. Victoria and Max stopped occasionally to shoot, the steepness of the path mixed with the morning mist made from some interesting photos, but also got in the way of certain shots. They continued to offer each other careful critiques and suggestions. Victoria explained to Max some of the things that she would do if they were going planned shots in these locations. Max, for once, actually talked about why she chose to take certain photos. A sense of relief came over Victoria to know that the hipster's photos were well thought out and came from an understanding of how the Polaroid will react in certain conditions and not from some other mystical power. The Queen Bee hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Max was deep in thought about something as Victoria took a photo of her framed against the clouds and the foliage.

 

"You know, Max, I have to admit I am freezing but having a great time."

 

Max turned to Victoria and beamed. "I knew you would! It is nice to do this with someone who is as into it, I am pretty sure Kate would have been bored to sleep by now.

 

"I doubt that she is basically your shadow."

 

"Oh, you know nothing about having a human shadow? I am pretty sure one of yours is recruiting a third"

 

"Hey, I speak from experience"

 

They continued through the valley to they got to a clearing that seems to be an old inactive campsite. The was a low brush everywhere, Victoria was starting to become more unsure of her footing. Max grabbed her free hand and started to lead her through the area. "There is sort of a path here but it is hard to see if you fell and broke your camera I think I would cry."

 

Victoria smirked at the lack of concern for her ankles, or knees she understood the sentiment.

 

"How do you know about this place?"

 

"My dad and William used to come here. They called it hunting trips but really they were just talking. Dad didn't even own a gun. Eventually, Mom made my dad take me along, so Chloe came along with William"

 

Every time Chloe Price came up Victoria felt like she was punched in the stomach. How could she not see what Nathan was capable of? Victoria shook her head, wondering why Max would bring her here. Is she trying to rub her face in the fact that her best friend assaulted and killed Max's? All the comfort she was feeling drained away. The cold breeze seemed to fly right through her. She dropped Max's hand. "Max where the fuck are we going!

 

Max looked at her apologetically. "Here"

 

A makeshift half demolished platform jutted from the tree in front of them. A large tattered black skull and crossbones flag hung from the platform. The wood was dirty and rotting from exposure to the elements. It had been vandalized, some graffiti, Victoria could tell by the style, was by Chloe, some by random strangers that came upon this structure.

 

"It was our Pirate hideaway, Chloe and mine, William and my dad helped put this together. I think they wanted something to distract us.  

 

"Why…" Victoria was seething. Was Max trying to hurt her? She wasn't sure if she was upset because Max was just ignoring the guilt she felt about Chloe or that she was jealous of the love Max has for the punk. "The fuck did you bring me here, Caulfield, to remind me how much you cared for Chloe and how I had hand in fucking killing her!"

 

Victoria knew she wasn't making sense. But she felt strongly that is wrong for her to be here.

 

"Vic-

 

"Do you know where I run every morning... run to the graveyard, with my lungs burning I ask for Rachel and Chloe's forgiveness every fucking morning. Do you think I want you to rub my face in this"

 

"VICTORIA, Jesus, I am trying to share something special with you. We both feel guilty about Chloe.. remember? We bonded on that but the stuff we share doesn't have to be completely negative. Chloe is a part of me, my childhood friend, first… l- .... partner in time.  I didn't bring you here to gloat about how much she means to me. I brought you to show you how much you mean to me.

 

Victoria was still skeptical. Her spiraling thought was interrupted my Max grabbing both of her shoulders.

 

"You, Victoria, are my friend and rival, whether you like it or not. But I… I feel like maybe there is something more there as well. I want to create good memories with you, before I jump back and become a 12-year-old again, like taking pictures today. I wanted to share a place that is special to me.  I may have whiffed on this… but I just wanted a memory that was nice and ours that wasn't tainted"

 

The blonde sighed. She wondered if she ruined his nice thing. Max was right, they are friends and Victoria couldn't deny that other feelings had developed.

 

Max continued, "Do you trust me,  Victoria? Because I would like to share something with you that I have never done with anyone else.

 

Victoria was now panicking, looking around nervously. How is Max so good at knocking me off balance, she thought. "What..?"

 

"Do you trust me...this is going to involve some … hugging…  but I promise it will be fine."

 

In truth, Victoria was starting to enjoy the mystery. This whole trip had been out of her control and her comfort zone. What is one more thing?

 

"Yes, I trust you."

 

"Then turn around and look at brush we just walked through. I am going to put my arms around you. If you feel me trying to move I need you to move with me. It's very important that we stay connected"

 

"OK, Max what is going-". Victoria was interrupted by the brunette aggressively placing her hands around her waist and stomach. The shorter girls head rested on the back of her neck. It felt glorious.

 

"Shhhh … try not to talk, focus on  the shrubs"

 

Ma-

 

Victoria felt the air around he grow thicker and weigh down on her. She watched as the brush moved along the erratic path they took. The color of everything dulled. Leaves fell upward. Max's straining breath blew against her neck as she watched birds fly backward.

 

Max started to turn Victoria and as promised she went with it. She was now facing the pirate hideaway now. She looked at it differently now. This place isn't really about Chloe it is about Max, it was only her own insecurities that prevented her from seeing it. Those were gone now, as Max chose to share this amazing power with her. She had never felt so secure. Then she heard a ghostly voice.

 

 _"Doooo you seee?_ "

 

Victoria was shocked to find on the flag a large blue butterfly. While the rest of the environment is going in reverse, the butterfly just flew forward toward the couple. Victoria wanted desperately to ask about that, but she reminded herself that she wasn't supposed to speak. She didn't want to give an excuse for this experience to end.

 

After another minute, the environment went back to normal. The only pressure she felt was the embrace from brunette behind her.

 

"Max… that was… Jesus…"

 

"I know. it's crazy. How do you feel? I have only done that with Mary, you are the first person that is not a time traveler"

 

"I am … awestruck, I know what you can do but I can't believe it's like that… I am also kind of tired. Do you need to keep holding me?"

 

"Ummm I kind of want to… do you mind"

 

Victoria pulled Max's hands to shifts the brunette's arms tighter around her. Max hummed and sighed contently. It was kind of an awkward position, but the closeness felt amazing.

 

They stood there for a whole minute before Victoria started to overthink what happened. Whenever she did she just reminded herself to focus on Max's touch

 

Then it happened.

 

Max was gone. A flurry of movement, a loud

…

 

SLAP!

 

"Fuck, Max…. that hurt!"

 

"You said it yourself, it is dangerous when I am happy. Just to be clear. NOW … IS NOT … THE TIME!"

 

Victoria turned around, confused as to what was going on, but pretty clear on what she wanted to do. Max was shaking her right hand as if it hurt, and had a black marker in her left hand. She was about 20 feet away now like she just chased someone off. Max smiled as Victoria walked toward her, "Hey, I think I aced my situational awareness tr-"

 

She was interrupted by Victoria's lips pressed against hers. It was just for a moment, but when they separated Max leaned forward with half-lidded eyes asking for more.

 

"Did you see that coming?"

 

"Umm I… umm.. hmm" Max  replied

 

Victoria shook her head and grabbed Max's hand.

 

"C' mon Caulfield let's go back to civilization."

 

Max cleared her throat, "Yes, Victoria".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I am really having so much fun putting this story together, and I am glad anyone is enjoying it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to provide any feedback in the comments.
> 
> If my plans hold up we are about halfway through the first part of the story, which culminates in Max going back in time after her training is complete. The chapters should start covering more time going forward.


	6. Never doubt that you are the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Max (2) do retail therapy
> 
> The Vortex Ladies smoke "reefer" and eat cake
> 
> Kate has Friendsgiving
> 
> Victoria helps Max induce a vision state
> 
> In the future, Max's Stepsister agrees to visit Max and Jen.

 

 

November 18, 2013

" _All we have to do now.."_

The design of the retail experience can be very soothing. It is a miracle that many of the most profitable and largest retailers have very little staff directly dedicated to connecting customers to the products they want. Most people are sold to by the layout and the design of the experience. The retailer makes money by not necessarily by selling you what you want but what is available at an acceptable margin. This limits what is available to the end consumer. The consumer is given a sense of accomplishment because it appears they have been able to narrow the illusion of many choices down to an acceptable solution to some problem. The children will be clothed, the floors will be cleaned, the hair will be brushed and the potatoes will be air fried.

_"Is take these lies and make them true"_

Mary needed this sort of designed experience. She needed to limit her options in order to focus on results. She thought of time traveling as kind of like big box retail, you always feel like you have infinite choices but really to get the results you want there is generally only a couple of options.

None of the current options for what she was trying to accomplish involved getting decked in the face.

Mary needed to switch things up. This Max had been able to surprise her a few times in the last couple of days but that is not supposed to happen. She is a seer and a time traveler, for God's sake.

So she decided to have a discussion with Max in a neutral place on Monday evening and no place is more neutral than a big box retailer by the tenets of corporate design.

The evening had been frosty so far. The two women had barely said more than a few words to each other in the car ride over.

___________

_"Where are we going"_

_"Samuel's house; and then Big Mart"_

_"Why?"_  

_"Because I need towels and he needs light bulbs and we need to talk, and I can think of no better place for us to talk"_

_______

Samuel and Max, on the other hand, maintained a  continuous flow of conversation up until this point, ranging from small talk about traffic and weather to the nature of multiple realities and what constitutes the soul. There was also some maintenance tips thrown in there. Mary made a mental note about when you should replace sewer pipes.

_"All we have to see"_

It was helpful that Samuel and Max were connecting because it gave Mary some time to ponder what to say. She was angry, physically hurt, and concerned about the recent events. This Samuel, to be honest, was kind of an anomaly as well. She felt connected to him like the Samuel from her timeline, and he also knew things about Mary that were impossible for him to know based on her understanding of how Samuel's conduit to his spirit animal works.

" _Is that I don't belong to you"_

So now she stood pretending to evaluate the quality of two different sets of hand towels, flanked by Sam and Max, freelance time sidekicks, as they somewhat quietly sang the lyrics to Freedom '90 accompanied by the instrumental version played over the store loudspeaker. Her free hand went to her swollen and bruised eye. 

" _And you don't belong to me, yeah yeah"_

Mary sighed. That helps the tension. Maybe Mary should reveal something about herself. An old memory that has popped in her head.

"What is funny is that I lost my virginity to the pop-up video episode featuring this song."

The music stops as someone asks for backup at the front register. Might as well had a record scratch associated with it. Mary turned to see the shocked faces of her companions. "What... it's a good memory … you all have been sharing all evening, it's not like it was planned that way. Celeste had all the episodes on her computer and one thing led to another… "

Max looked to Samuel "See what I have to put up with?"

Samuel put up his hands up in surrender. "Samuel thinks you all should get to the topic at hand."

This issue at hand. Mary sighed heavily "Max you crossed a line, you punched me then you used the very trick I told you to be careful with on people to slap me at the same time. Are you trying to seriously hurt me?"

Max lost some of her confidence and looked down on the ground for a second. That… was an accident...I was trying to take away the punch and replace it with a slap. It seemed more appropriate. But," Max looked up and stared Mary in the eyes. "I am not going to let anyone mess with me or my friends and I am not going to let anyone take away the happy moments I have left in this timeline. Especially with those that have been there for me since Chloe died,"

"100 years Max I have been…"

"I am over people using their experience to try to control me or my life. Maybe 100 years is too long.

Mary started walking down the main aisle. "Don't you go fucking comparing me to people like Jefferson or Wells or David. I am not trying to control you I am trying to support you. What we are proposing throws you into the path of multiple murderers. I know the optimal-"

"What does that even mean! Optimal? I decide what is optimal in my life. This is what I am saying you have this big plan and I am 100% in the dark. It's like you want this 'paint the fence' moment but that is a shitty way to teach someone to block a kick."

"Optimal for safety, Max!" Mary was looking at a couple of brands of dehumidifier as she spat "Have you forgotten that this is about creating a timeline that allows you, your friends and your town to survive. I am not doing this to get you killed.

Mary added the best available dehumidifier to the cart. Then turned to her younger self. "Look at you.  You and the last few students I have had. You are doing OK. It may not feel that way to you but you aren't pushing everyone away, you are dealing with the pain not like someone who wants to end the feeling at any cost but like someone who is trying to rebuild"

Mary started to breath faster. Her eyes started to dart around. "You keep surprising me. You are not supposed to be able to do that, I have forced myself to have so many visions to prepare for this. What if doing this stuff with me gets you killed or ruins the life you are putting together."  Mary starts to pace in front of a display of all the latest Captain Underpants books.

"What if I wasted all this time, what if I am actually making the universe worse ...what…" Mary was not used of freaking out in public like this, this happened to her all the time in her Boston condo before Jen moved in or when she tries to use visions to check in on the timelines she had influenced and it doesn't work. More surprises. "What if I have alienated everyone and given up my life for nothing …" Mary was barely holding back tears at this point. Max was kind of frozen unsure how to handle Mary at the moment. "What if none of this is really real, what if I have been- 

"Maxine." Samuel's voice came strong, not harsh but with a hint of irritation. "Samuel knows that you have done real good for people, many times over, and I know you are a good person doing what you think is best. No one can be perfect, and our best intentions can't always be all positive. I know  what you are doing is important because it is important to you and it is important to Max." He put his hand on Mary's shoulder. " So …can we focus on how to make this work"

Mary had calmed down considerably. She still had tears coming out if her eyes but the flow was less like the ugly sobbing that threatened to surface a minute ago.

Mary picked up some sort of spinning top toy and put it in her cart. "We need to …  we need to…"

"Co-develop the value proposition"

Both Mary and Samuel looked at Max like she just spoke in Latin in with a demon's voice.

"What? Mom says she uses that phrase at work all the time. I tell you the parts of what I want that I think you would agree with and you tell me the parts of what you want that I would agree with we work out the rest of the details."

"The less bullshit way to say that is,' we should negotiate'. Our mother says a lot of bullshit things"

"Maxine… "

"Sorry, Samuel. I know … I know" Mary needs to mend things with her Mom and talking smack doesn't help even if she is in another timeline.

To Max, Mary said " Ok so this is what we are going to do. Tomorrow night we are going to get together and go through the whole lesson plan. No more surprises and very limited violence. You can cut from the plan all you want and I will tell you why I included certain things. As long as we are in agreement on the big jump.

Max agreed and the mood changed as the three companions completed their shopping and felt the intended sense of retail accomplishment. Mary gave Samuel a ride back to his home and got out of the car to give him a large hug goodbye that she knew would be tolerated but not reciprocated.

"Are you OK Sam?

"I am happy to help but I am tired and overwhelmed," Sam responded arms stuck to his side. "

"Thank you, Sam." Mary released her friend "don't know what I would do without you

"You would have friends your own age"

"Ha! True True … See you later "old man"

Mary got back into her car, Max looked astonished. "You two are really close, huh?"

"Yeah, so are you two, you just don't know it yet"

________

November 20, 2013

Modern manufacturing processes generally create some product categories that are just good enough as opposed to being good. A chair that needs to be tightened every week or so from the burden of occasionally bearing the weight of Victoria is justifiably classified as a bad chair. After the chair is tightened though it felt extremely strong and sturdy, like as long as there are small right angled hexagonal wrenches available she could pass this chair down to her kids and her and grandkids.

Victoria sat in her newly strengthened chair with her weed and romance addled mind and contemplated her two friends. People have referred to Courtney and Taylor as her slaves and lackeys, but maybe they were more fiercely and intensely loyal worker bees. We are all essential parts of the hive, without each other it all falls apart. The Queen can't survive without the workers.

No that doesn't work. It's too codependent, Victoria thought.

Victoria shifted in her chair. Maybe we are like each other's Allen wrenches. Tightening each other's modular emotional well-being. Making each other stronger and more comfortable …

"VIC!" Courtney said with a voice raised enough to snap her out of her reverie. "We are clearly the triforce. I am Power," Courtney said laying across Victoria's bed "you are Wisdom, and T over here is courage." Taylor flexes her arms standing, and fails at making a tough face. "I don't know what you are talking about with bees and chairs." Courtney finished.

"I was talking out loud? Where does Sarah get this weed?"

Courtney shrugged, "I don't know, considering recent events I should probably care more about where the sausage is made. But it does help dumb myself down enough so teachers will believe you wrote the papers I wrote for you.

"I appreciate the bespoke con-artistry" Victoria responded and the two women shared a nod.

"Anyway" Taylor interrupted,  "what I was saying was that after lunch Kate was all 'did you want to go to a movie' and I said sure and told her that we can meet at the bus stop again at 430. So we go back to class for the afternoon and meet at the bus stop,  She said later that she meant that to be this weekend or when we came back from break on a formal date. I guess I was a little excited to hang out more".

"So Kate … is gay… for real," Victoria was slow on the uptake due to chemical interactions but this was kind of blowing her mind.

"Yeah… I mean we talked about being religious and how that fits. Apparently, she has talked to her dad about being attracted to women, but it is still a secret to her mother."

"Should you even be telling us this?" Courtney looked up from her magazine to ask.

"I don't know! I am confused about a lot of things right now. I am just trying to talk about something that is making me very happy at the moment. Happy like I haven't been in a long time. Since … the lost in Portland night.

Taylor was referencing a particularly irresponsible Vortex Club Portland trip. Courtney ended up spending half the night taking care of Nathan and looking for the rest of the club.  Nate had destroyed her phone somehow, and they didn't really talk about what happened during this time. Because Courtney took care of Nate, Victoria truly warmed up to her and the three girls had a spectacular rest of the evening. This was the event that cemented their current trio.

Courtney never really talked about what happened.

"That is so cute!  I am so happy for you! You guys are so adorable together…" Courtney said in sickly sweet voice before Victoria could ask for more detail.

"Why…" Taylor interrupted cocking her head to the side "Why are you doing the fake nice thing with me, is something wrong?"

"Was I? Sorry, I have been tired, stressed and distracted, it is really nice what you and Kate have going on right now…I will be glad to have a few days off."

The two other girls nodded and sat in silence for a minute. Victoria thought for a while about what is bothering Courtney, trying to piece together a way to get it out of her.

"Oh shit!" Courtney said shooting up from the bed "Was this an official coming out moment? Should I have been more supportive? Do you want a hug or a card, I have greeting cards in my room for this occasion. Should we get cake?"

Victoria chimes in "First, speaking on behalf of the women in the room that are attracted to women, we are DEFINITELY getting a cake"

Taylor clapped excitedly at that

"Second, why would you have greeting cards prepared?"

"Don't get mad," Courtney asked sitting back down on the bed" but you know how people always think you two are together…"

"You bought a card!" Victoria tried to say in her icy queen bee voice but she could not stop giggling. "You know that we weren't together."

" I was 95% sure and 5% is a big enough probability to have a contingency plan."

All three girls laughed and then started to argue about the type of cake and the logistics behind going to get the confection.

A short series of knocks on Victoria's door.

The three girls looked at each other confused as to who it could be. Maybe it was Sarah or Madsen saw them come from the woods and is going to give us a hard time. Or maybe Max has come to her senses and has come to say that the kiss in the woods, and the one back in the car, and in her dorm, and after class yesterday meant nothing.

No…Victoria thought that doesn't make sense non-bullying Victoria is the fucking best

"Wait did I say all of that out loud?"

"All what out loud?" Taylor said "you have been frozen like an animal in headlights for 30 seconds"

The knocking continued. "Hello? It's Kate."

Taylor, with a huge grin on her face, dashed to the door and opened it wide. As soon as she saw Kate, she cooled her demeanor, leaned against the door jamb, looked in Kate's general direction and said,

" 'Sup"

Kate smiled and squeezed the blonde's shoulder and walked into the room. "Victoria. you are going to give me your keys, please, and we are going to go to the store and get this cake you all have been screaming about for 40 minutes"

"What makes you think…"

"I highly doubt that you will be sober enough to drive in time, I am a very safe driver. I drive a huge pick up at home so your car will be easy." Kate motions to Taylor. " And I will do whatever it takes to get this wonderful girl a cake tonight."

"How did you know we were talking about cake?" Victoria asked.

"Thin walls and you have been yelling the whole time. Which, by the way, Taylor you are very sweet and make me happy as well." Kate gives Taylor gives a little peck on the cheek. "I appreciate if you respect privacy on this since many of my friends have no idea about any of this and they strongly dislike you three in general, except for Max. And the appropriate analogy for you three would be the Golden Girls"

"How did you hear over the music?"

All three girls turned to Victoria and stared at her. Courtney finally said, "there is no music playing, Vic and you are banned from smoking anything else Sarah has to offer."

"That makes sense" Victoria admitted as she went and grabbed her keys from her purse and handed them to Kate.  

Kate held the door open and let the girls leave the room. When Courtney left the room she looked Kate up and down and said "You… are totally Sophia"

Kate laughs "Does that mean I can call you 'Pussycat'

Courtney looks back at Kate and smirks I "You know Taylor has no idea what the Golden Girls are"

Kate sighed as they walked down the hall " I could have guessed".

_________

November 21, 2013

 

"Dana-"

A hand shot up from across the booth at the Two Whales Diner. Dana Ward laid prone on her side of the booth.

"Dana Ward is dead. She invited her friend Maxine Caulfield to lunch, a girl she thought was nice. And her friend dropped a bomb on her head"

Max rolled her eyes "Dana-

"Dana can only speak through Allison Dubois or whoever the main character is on the Ghost Whisperer."

"D-"

"In Dana's purse, there is a VHS that you must play. Once Dana crawls from the well you can speak to her"

"Come-"

"Call Scooby Doo and the gang and get them to figure out that I am actually using projectors stop investors from buying the Manor house from old man MacGuffin. When they unmask the Sultry Siren as me and after I have made it clear that I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for those kids and that dog we can talk."

Max sat there, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently. Dana stuck her head up, seeing Max's aggravated face decided it would be best to sit all the way up.

"I was going to do Paranormal Activity next because you need to be more careful with how you drop information like this… I mean ... Victoria?

"Yes, Dana. And I need you to be a little more discreet. This thing has just started and  I don't want it ruined by the rumor mill'

"Of course, Max out of respect for you, but I have to tell you."  Dana leaned forward " Victoria is a shitty person, and I know that you can take care of yourself but I think you are setting yourself up to get hurt."

Max sat a little straighter. She didn't quite expect this reaction. "I thought you and Victoria got along?"

"We do, it doesn't mean I think highly of her. She is good at intimidation and fear mongering. I mean when she does shit to Juliet, that is more personal but other than that she mostly targets the weak.

"… she targeted me"

"And now when she realized you weren't going to dissolve into nothingness, that you could survive worse that she could be capable of doing. She wants to be with you."

Max clenched her fist. "Dana, Victoria has been there for me in ways you can't imagine. Whatever her motivation, whatever her past. I believe she is being honest with me now in her interest and the fact she is changing. She is beautiful, intelligent, talented and funny. We did a shoot together, and every shot we took was like our best shot ever. We ...share … so much… emotionally

Dana holds her hands up. "Max Jesus, I am sorry, hold off on the torrent of compliments to the Bee. I might get nauseated and not get to eat the turkey club coming my way. I realize she is trying to change. All I know is that thing she did to Kate, your best friend, that wasn't some anomaly. She was just that mean as history has shown.  Look, people don't change instantly like that, not without slipping into old behavior from time to time

"So… you are happy for me."

Dana took Max's hand. "Yes, stupid, just like I would be happy for you if you told me you met a nice ex-con that swears they are no longer connected. I just.. If things go south with Victoria or "Petey Bag of Doughnuts"  know that I have your back."

"I really think Victoria is better than you think."

"I hope so"

The two friends chatted about Thanksgiving plans, Next semester classes, and the more innocuous topics. Max's mind frequently went back to Dana's words. She had her assumed her friends would trust her judgment. Is she going to have to have a similar conversation with each of her friends defending Victoria as she gets trashed verbally?

It's a small price to pay.

"Sorry for the delay, ladies" Joyce came with an order of waffles and a turkey club. Max thought she looked good, all things considered, obviously tired and putting on a friendly face for friends and customers. She seemed legitimately happy to see Max. "I wanted to make sure that the waffles were up to Max's standards. She put them on quite the pedestal"

"Joyce, you are the important one the waffles are just a happy symptom."

"Aren't you sweet, Max" 

"Joyce… I am sorry I haven't been around lately"

"Max I was just going to say the same thing, I promised Ryan and Vanessa I would look after you… but we haven't really been in a state to take care of much of anything"

"I know what you mean. I am just starting to feel anything resembling normal and I am not even close… I … sorry I didn't mean to go on about myself"

Joyce sat down in the booth and embraced Max. "No no no, Max. I want you to talk to me if you are having trouble with this. You were close to Chloe and William …There are certain things that maybe we need to lean on each other for if you don't mind."

Joyce stood back up and looked down at Max who started to tear up. Melancholy permeated the waitress' face, she seemed as though she would cry if she hadn't become so accustomed to loss. Max saw in Joyce's eyes that she was thinking that she is going to lose Max as well.

"Joyce I…"

...Sacrificed your daughter to save you and everyone else in this town. I was in a scenario where there was no right answer and I am so sorry the path I chose is causing you so much pain. If you wish you were dead instead of Chloe, I understand. I sometimes wish I could trade my whole life to make things better for you and your family.

This is what Max thought. The thoughts she was trying hard to avoid, which is why she had not come to the Two Whales on so long. What she said was...

"... I think of you as a second mom, not that I need you to take care of me. It is just that you are like my family, and you are that important to me. If I can help you in any way I will."

A small smile appeared in Joyce's face for a moment and then she got back into character. Her demeanor shifted to someone whose financial well being relies on her being friendly and amicable. "Sweetheart that means a lot to me. Feel free to come on by or give me a call if you want to talk some more. I will save miss Ward from having to be to any more uncomfortable from our conversation."

Dana smiled and tried to choke out an,' it is OK' while holding back her own tears.

"You will hear from me soon, Joyce"

 

_______

November 25, 2013

It is amazing "Kate said," I didn't know that an engine can sound like it was mournfully weeping"

She sat in the back seat of Warren's old hatchback with Alyssa who laughed while looking out the window. Brooke was driving while Stella had shotgun

Stella chimed in "So true, it sounds like it regrets ever being built"

"I have done my time and just want to join the rest of my make and model in the junkyard," Alyssa said

"This was a smart financial decision, it gets you to where you want to go" Brooke responded defending Warren's car. "I will gladly drop you off at the Greyhound station."

The four women were headed to McNamara Farmstand this evening,  It was a little way out of Arcadia Bay, almost halfway to Kate's house.  It had a fairly nice restaurant associated with it where you can get fresh gourmet food served to you at a reasonable price. They had the usual American menu with some other assortment of hardy dishes that are easy to make if you have a working farm on site. This was to be their Friendsgiving before some of them departed for the weekend.

" This car is older than my dad." Stella said "I could have been conceived in this very car. You and Warren could be having romance time where my grandparents did."

"Stella!" Alyssa and Kate both said from the back seat

"Hey security around the dorm is really tight lately. Love always finds a way. Just look before you sit" Stella laughed at her own joke.

Kate felt that this was said purposefully to get a rise out of her. "I am sure Brooke's car is very clean. Anyway, I am sure Warren and Brooke are practicing safe sex, so everything should be all wrapped up or whatever, right?

Alyssa chuckled and Stella just laughed harder. Before she could retort, Brooke growled "Stella Kate … please shut up"

They rode on for a while changing up to more general topics. Kate didn't mean to embarrass Brooke, but she didn't like when people actively tried to play at her sensibilities for laughs, especially after what the Vortex did to her.

On the other hand, she is now dating Taylor who has done much worse and pushing people's buttons is just Stella's modus operandi when she isn't stressing about her grades. So this time, it didn't upset her as much.

They pulled into the Farmstand, slightly underdressed for the restaurant, but that was largely because it was the only decent date place in the rural towns that surrounded it. The ambiance inside was definitely more of a rustic romantic versus an actual farmstand.

The four friends sat and chatted more as they waited. Alyssa talked about her novel and some of the current difficulty she had been having with a particular plot point. Stella talked about her search for summer internships and how it is turning to a search for just any summer job. Brooke talked about how she was starting to have second thoughts about going far away for her undergrad work, and that it might be better to stay near Oregon. Kate complained about how long the waiter was taking and made sure everybody knew that the apple pie was huge and mandatory.

The waiter finally came, and after apologizing profusely, tools everyone drink and food orders.

"Thank you, Ms. Malouf, I'll be right back with your Chardonnay." The waiter said after checking Stella's ID with the other three girls glaring at her.

"You all relax, the worst case scenario is that they didn't give me the wine."

"No" Kate scolded in a whisper "they could have kicked us out or busted us for falsifying government documents or something"

Stella rolled her eyes. Brooke pondered out loud "I don't think that works as a group

"We would be accessories! That is a great call I want to make. 'Oh hi Mom, I am in the slammer and need bail because Stella had to get mid-tier Chardonnay. No mom I am not a Jezebel, my girlfriend's friend just drugged me for a photo shoot and his best friend decided to record it. Yeah … yeah, Blackwell is a totally safe place to learn art.''

Kate giggled to herself, thinking about how this place is kind of ridiculous. Then she looked around at the shocked and angry faces staring back at her. She thought back to what she just said. She sighed and shook her head at how difficult, all of a sudden, she had found it to keep certain aspects of her life a secret.

"So…"

"How can you joke about that. You could have been killed." Brooke said

Kate was surprised that the reference to her experience with Nathan is what caused the shock value here. She was more trying to make fun of her mother and all the ways she tries to get her to come home. She didn't mean to bring up this experience which was not easy on her friends…

However

"I …  I am sorry, I wasn't really joking about what happened… although I feel like I am the only person that has not mocked that night in some way."

"That is not fair, Kate"

"I, of all people, know something about unfairness so-

"Look, this is not what Friendsgiving is all about," Stella said trying to change the topic of conversation. "Honestly what I was most shocked about is that you used to the word 'Slammer' and you are not running moonshine during prohibition." Kate laughed at that and decided this is not the topic she wanted to discuss with her friends today.

"Well you always need to be looking out for these flatfoots" Kate explained

"Especially when you are into as many capers as us, "Stella responded

"Ok, I'll be the one to ask, who is this girlfriend you mentioned?" Alyssa inquired "and how long has this been going on unknown to your friends."

"Obviously she is with Max, Alyssa. It's so … obvious" Stella said condescendingly. One advantage of being more open about Taylor is that people will stop assuming she and Max were together. Max had an alright look but honestly, she wasn't Kate's type. They had enough tea dates and sleepovers to establish that they were just friends. To be fair,  she wasn't sure Taylor fit in her type either but they had enough meals and conversations together that she was very certain of the intense feelings that the mean girl gave her.

"Guess again… Max and I are just friends," Kate said with a smile, thinking about the last week.

The waiter finally brought the drinks at this point and while everything was being put on the table she pulled up a particularly cute photo on her phone and placed it face up on the table. It was a picture that Victoria took of Kate attempting to use a napkin to wipe frosting the mean girl's while Taylor is flailing her hands trying to stop her. Kate remembered that Taylor specifically asked for her to stop "mothering on her," and that it wasn't as cute as she thought. Victoria took the picture specifically to show they were being sickeningly sweet and to get them to stop before she vomited lemon cake.

"No way," Brooke said.

"Awwwwww I love this!" Alyssa squealed

"Well, I guess if she can't bully you she might as well press you up against the locker for a fun reason." Stella joked

"When did you become Samantha, Stella!" Alyssa laughed back

Stella put on her best New York socialite Kim Cattrall voice. "Looks like my gowns aren't the only thing getting … Taylor'd."

"And this is the day our friendship ends," Kate said with her face in her hands.

But in reality, Kate was really happy with her friends' reactions to her dating Taylor, there was no drama, no real follow up questions. It was as if they all said "More power to you, now where is my rustic pork belly sliders"

And for that Kate was truly thankful.

 

________

 

November 28, 2013

"This isn't the kind of phone stuff, I thought we would be doing tonight."

Max laid on her back in her Seattle bedroom trying to digest a rather large Thanksgiving meal. The person that invented putting marshmallows on sweet potato is a culinary genius. That mixed with the various stuffings and sauces it is fair to say the holiday is more accurately describes a celebration of side dishes as opposed to a mostly made up story of Native People and Pilgrims being all friendly. She had a fairly intense week of time travel training, the main problem being that she was pretty bad at having visions on purpose.

There was a lot of meditation and focus but the visions didn't come. The way Mary says she does it is that she just needs to breath and focus and the next thing you know she is some time in the future living through a probable outcome, but that is never as easy for the other versions of Max so she should be discouraged.

Max noted that there was a common factor around her visions. They always occurred when she was in a conversation she was desperately trying to escape. So now she was going to talk to Victoria about something that has been on her mind since That Week. She is definitely going to be uncomfortable about this topic. She wanted to practice this but a little procrastinating would be OK

"Well, we can always have some fun… Umm, my underwear is kind of interesting.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, they have Sylveon on them…"

A few minutes later Max called Victoria back.

"There was no reason to hang up on me"

"Have you thought of a better opening than 'I have children's underwear on' "

"It is for adults! I mean they are adult sized

"You are barely adult sized. Can we just do the vision thing"

Max closed her eyes, I guess there is no going back now. She knew she was going to have to take on this topic but it didn't think it would be this soon in their relationship.

"Tell me … about Bluberry"

"Well, Season 1 was-

 

_________

 

Max laid in bed in her Seattle bedroom trying to ignore the smells wafting up from the kitchen and the nerves that she felt in her stomach.  The doorbell rang and Max sprang up from her bed and yelled "I got it!!!" in a voice that still sounded way too young to her. She was extremely excited for whoever was on the other side of that door.

For the first time since William's funeral three months ago, the Price women stood before her. A small sad smile was on Chloe's lips.

"CHLOE!" Max screamed as she tried to hug the life out of her. The part of her that was still a 13-year-old girl wanted the embrace to go on forever. The time traveler had a strong preference to sort these kinds of feelings out later, years later.

Max grabbed Chloe's hand and started leading her into the house finally acknowledging Joyce's presence. The Caulfield and Price families shared warm pleasantries for a few minutes before Max was able to get Chloe alone back in her bedroom.

"So … how do you feel, for real" Max asked as she sat back down on her bed, Chloe slowly paced back and forth in front of Max's desk.

"I honestly don't know, Max. I - I think you made a mistake."

"What do you mean"

Chloe stopped pacing, narrowed her eyes. "What do I mean? What do I mean! What don't I mean! Maybe you should have warned me that this was going to happen. Maybe I could have done something different! How can you know what is best! Why did you even tell me about these powers? Do you know how it feels! We could have saved him! You could have saved him. You are my best friend and it's like you killed him."

_She is grieving this is what you have to be there for._

Max tried to stay calm "I have tried, it cost too much, there were too many consequences. I am not all powerful. I can't even drive a car. There are limits to how much I can mess with time and I just couldn't save him… I wanted to. For you…and for me … but I couldn't… go ahead and blame me if you want but …. Don't push me away.

"How can I… I am not trying to push you away...Well … maybe a little." Chloe sat down next to Max. " You call me every day, Kate checks on me a lot. Mom is constantly around trying to get me to talk to her or a professional. Even Eliot has been around more…

"Mmm hmm"

"Yeah I know what you think about him, my point is, I get it, I am supported and loved, but I haven't had a chance to really sit with it. All of it. Dad and super-powered you. One seems like the most real experience and the other, a crazy fantasy. I need time to figure out what to do with that...at least…"

Max put her arm around her Captain. "Chloe, I am sorry for dropping all this in you. I thought it made sense, to be honest, eventually, you would have found out. If you need space, after this weekend, I will give it. I just know that I love you and that I am here for you.

"I know, Max I am all over the place. I love you too. I am glad you were honest it is just a lot. And I should be honest with you…"

Max tensed up, there are three or four things that Chloe could say right now that could complicate things. 

"I am beginning to think that I have some kind of power too. It's hard to know… in these dreams… they are so real, I see Dad sometimes…"

Max was relieved that Chloe's confession as something she was prepared to discuss.

 

__________

 

Max snapped out of her vision, a little confused because she was in the same place physically.

"Tori?"

"I am here, did discussing classic animation work?"

"Yeah, how long…"

"I have been silent for like 30 seconds, maybe like 2 or 3 minutes total."

That is a really long time to be out of it like that, she would have to talk to Mary about that. Then she thought of something. She told Victoria to hold on and she attempted to write down what happened in her vision. It was so clear in her mind, but when she went to write it down the letters seem to go all over the page. She would think of a word and three other words would be written. It was uncomfortable, like fast rewinds, her nose was not bleeding but her head she was stuck in a state of being startled awake repeatedly

"Oh dog!"

"Max are you OK! Max talk to me, for real. Don't make me come there and ruin my chance at a good first impression with your parents."

Max was still trying to recover. "That's cute that you care about what my parents think"

"I care what everybody thinks. Are you OK? You started mumbling something and I think you said some words backward"

"Not really. Do you mind coming over, or we can go out?

"Be there in 15, stay on the phone with me OK?

Max agreed then looked at what she tried to write. There were forty words on the page but nothing really made sense. Down the center of the page was

Kate

Helps

Accept

Blame

Chloe

Dreams

 

"At least that is something…"

 

____

 

August 12, 2026

One of the advantages of running on Saturday morning around the Seaport was that there wasn't a ton of people out this early. On a normal workday, there is an army of young professionals running along the Boston Harbor. Jennifer Caulfield being naturally competitive, always overdid on crowded running trails as she kept trying to pass the people in front of her. Eventually, she would be leaning against a wall somewhere in the North End of Charlestown wondering if she was too smelly to get on public transportation or to call a ride.

Today she was running at a comfortable pace. Heading back to the apartment she shared with her half-sister.

Max came back as she promised. Jen just knew it, it made her so happy even though there was very little she could do to verify Max's word. Other times, when she was gone for years she seemed so different. This seemed like the same half sister that left

They did it up right last night. Max and Jen's friends went to several bars two of which featured karaoke and finally a club where Max was in rare stiff dancing form. Neither Max or Jen were big drinkers, but that didn't stop the awkward gregarious duo from dragging the group of what Max referred to as Kittengineers, because they were adorable and good at practical applications of higher math, all over downtown.

When she got back to the condo, Max was cooking bacon and talking to someone on the speakerphone

"That would be fantastic, you haven't even seen the current condo. When is the last time you have seen Jen?"

Jen mouthed silently 'who is that?'

"Not since Joyce's heart attack, I guess. I sort of forgot she lived with you."

Jen nodded in understanding. "Hi, Victoria! Yes, I am still living with this crazy weirdo shut in.

"Shut-in! I'll have you know all the Kittengineers think I am cool."

"Well if a bunch of baby geniuses thinks you are cool, you must be," Victoria said sarcastically

Jen didn't have much of a relationship with Victoria. But she did get a kick out of her whenever she did see her. She didn't really know what to call her. What do you call your half sister's step-sister? Skip sister? Cousin?

"Victoria is in New York and was going to take a quick flight up here to visit us and her poor lonely father who has given her nothing but grief, pressure and vast wealth"

"Oh Francis doesn't need to see me, he already has the daughter he has always wanted in Max.

"You are correct in that I am the favorite daughter because I don't do stupid things like visit Boston and try to keep it a secret from the patriarch of the Chase family"

"Max don't force…"

"I can't force you to do anything, but our parents are not going to be around forever… it would be a shame to squander an opportunity…

"I really regret even calling you now…

"I love you too, Vicsilla

"Ok well I will be up there like around lunch, we can eat and head up to Hamilton, and get that part over with."

"Ok sounds good"

"See you later Jen, Maxastasia"

Max ended the call, turned to Jen and said "You know in the other timeline Max is dating Victoria. It makes me want to throw-up every time she brings it up."

"That is pretty weird," Jen said as she sampled the bacon. "Oh no! The visions! "

"Yeah, as I said, lots of nausea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos.
> 
> This is a longer chapter but I am actually trying to move things along a little but faster so there may be some obvious sections where the scenes seem kind of truncated. These scenes probably would have been three chapters originally.
> 
>  
> 
> I am having a lot of fun exploring these characters and this idea. Thanks for taking time to read this! Feel free to comment, I appreciate all feedback.


	7. You can have your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria makes an announcement to the Chase family (and Jen) in 2026
> 
> Max considers life as a criminal thespian
> 
> Mary gives review notes
> 
> Courtney figures some things out about herself and her friends

August 15, 2026

"Yes, I am aware of the consequences, but this is important to me," Max said

Max pulled out of the short term parking garage at Logan Airport. They parked because Max had an idea that Victoria might have a ridiculous amount of bags with her, which is really based on a caricature of Victoria she had put together from 80's movie rich girls and the more ridiculous alternate versions of her stepsister.

Instead, her stepsister has one carry on and gave Max a hard time about wasting the time and money to park. She was dressed as casually as Victoria did unless she was working out, in a "casual" black dress that exposed much of her back. Jen awkwardly asked if she had a date before getting an explanation of how appropriate her dress was for her current plans.

"You are such a kissass," Victoria said to Max, "why don't you go be nice to your own father"

Almost two decades ago they would be screaming this interaction at each other. The acrimonious beginnings of their relationship, probably not the best factor during the divorce of both their parents, has transformed into a playful back and forth. As they drove the conversation continued like in this manner.

"At least I know my Dad loves me, how is proving yourself to Poppa Chase coming?"

"How is dumb-lucking your way to half my inheritance coming?"

Max chuckled "More than half...I actually have a skill set to run Francis' businesses that developed while you were taking black and white yearbook pictures of people looking forlorn, Avedon my ass"

Victoria Scoffed "The fuck do you even do, push paper, write reports…

"Make copious amounts of money-"

"Rewind time every time you fuck up 'oh look, crashed the financial system better go back in time and choose BAE Systems to short this time' "Victoria's Max voice was way too accurate. Jen started to laugh hysterically in the back seat. Max giggled as well, but before she could respond the Queen Bee decided to get real.

"How long has it been since you have seen me? In your time."

Max hated this question. It was like a litmus test on whether or not she was going to get a lecture. If the total time was more than expected, her friends and loved ones turn red and start the intervention. She was about to try and change the topic when Jen contributes in from the back seat.

"My guess is like 10 years"

Victoria punched Max in the shoulder

"Victoria I am driving here!"

"Max! It's been six months since we met in Seattle. Are you fucking kidding me!" Do you hate your life so much? The fuck would we do if you died in some other timeline. What would your little sister do if you just disappeared? You know some people in this timeline may need your help, Max. Or are we not worthy of your help and because we don't have weird freckles.

"Hey-"Jen started

"You have beautiful cute freckles, Jen, it is different"

"Victoria, I am-"

Victoria shifted her focus back to Max, her eyes a mix of anger and pity. "Dedicated? Heroic? All-powerful? Or…a fucking addict?"

Max rolled her eyes "Here we go again, you are not one to judge, no one knows what I go through" Max started to feel her emotions well up again like she did with at the Big Mart in the other timeline, she pulled off the road into a strip mall parking lot on Route 1. There happened to be a couple of restaurants here where the three could stop and have lunch.

"I know nothing about time travel and multiple realities. But I know about using something to not face the reality of your life. You have temporal whatever, I had alcohol, ecstasy, cocaine... ketamine sometimes."

"Jesus, Victoria, I never knew..." Jen said

Victoria turned back to Jen "Of course you didn't. It was when you were a kid. But you know who helped me. The time warrior here. We barely even got along. I kind of still hated her, even though her role in taking Jefferson down helped, but there she was from across the country being all empathetic and understanding. Not typical of Max."

"Hey that's not fair" Max protested

"It is factual if you don't have a vision about it you are like a bull in an emotional china shop."

"You know bulls are pretty docile … when… they… are indoors" Jen looked at her skip sister's face which had a look that expressed the fact that the adults are talking and she should hush up.

Victoria looked back to Max. "I am just now realizing, how you knew what I was going through. You were going through the same stuff, only I never saw anything because your escape takes no time. At least it appears that way to your loved ones. No one gets hurt, right? Except for you, who is stuck living her late teens over and over. You are like a century-year-old teenager in many ways. You deserve to be a happy healthy adult."

"What do you want from me right now?" Max snapped back, "Do you want me to cry and hug you and admit you are right and…" Max sighed and placed her forehead on the steering wheel. "Fuck, I do sound like a teenager"

Victoria shook her head. "That is not what I meant. I just need you to demonstrate to me that you are capable of being responsible. I am going to need your help."

Both Jen and Max leaned forward. Max asked, "With what?".

Victoria sighed, and gathered herself "I am going to try and have a baby"  
__________

Vanessa Caulfied looked between the warm cup of tea and the half-full glass of wine that sat in front of her. This had started to be such a promising day and it just keeps getting better. Francis didn't have to travel for work and they had planned to take a trip up to Kennebunk for the weekend. These plans were canceled when Victoria called. Both of their spirits were raised by the fact that their adult children were coming to visit. They immediately went about changing their plans and preparing their house for Maxine and Victoria.

Vanessa sat on the large porch of the restored historic farmhouse that overlooked the acre of immaculately manicured land and the surrounding forest that they also owned. There was always a nice breeze coming through the porch so sitting next to her daughter and Jen, all three women in high-quality Adirondack chairs, Vanessa felt more relaxed than she would have in Maine. She breathed in deeply as Jen went on about how excited she was to start school and how cool it would be to go to a school where everybody is at least as smart as her.

Yes, this is nice, Vanessa thought to herself before deciding on the wine over the tea. She swallows a small sip and considered the intensity of the conversation going on inside the house between Victoria and Francis.

Maxine and Victoria had very different relationships with Francis. To the Chase patriarch, Victoria was a scion that needed to be molded has a strong Chase leader and to represent that name. Her daughter was someone who Francis had to befriend in order to pursue a relationship with Vanessa. It wasn't until the girls were older that they realized that this dynamic could be perceived as favoritism. Most impactful parenting mistakes are long-term errors as opposed to individual instances. The fact of the matter is that despite acknowledging that treating the girls different was not the right move the nature of the relationship between the three remains the same.

"I didn't really think that this would be this intense," Maxine finally said.

"Everything between Francis and Victoria is intense," Vanessa responded taking another small sip of her wine

"Everything between Victoria and the world is intense." Jen added

"You can say the same for me…" Maxine shrugged.

"Yep, I am the only one in this family that is all sunshine and lollipops."

"Eh, I am not going to lie, my life is pretty good," Vanessa said swirling her glass, "and despite what is going on in there, this news from Victoria just adds another positive factor. Once they," the elder Caulfield nodded back at the main entrance to the house "work out whatever they need to, this day will seem more celebratory. Francis wants grandkids as much as I do. And no, Maxine, stating what I would like doesn't count as pressuring you."

"Hey at this point, peer pressure is the main issue. I am not sure if any of that is for me. But I can assure you there will be a steady girlfriend, possibly a marriage before I come here talking babies " Maxine said implying that the whole thing was a long shot "I might take in another gap year college kid they seem to be low maintenance."

"Hypo-allergenic" Vanessa quipped.

"Yeah, they do have a pretty high food bill, and are kind of unruly on walks"

"Walk away from you at one museum… never hear the end of it" Jen muttered."I am an adult you know, you can't actually lose me in a public place."

Vanessa continued chuckling softly, "I think the thing that stresses Francis out is how non-traditional his life and his daughters are. So anything that is coming to him that is out of the ordinary can trigger him. He is at his heart very conservative so when one of his queer daughters comes in talking about insemination, and unmarried planned shared parenting. He gets worried and upset." Vanessa waved her hand dismissively. "These two have been through much worse."

"Ladies," Francis' deep voice said as he stepped out on the porch. "I apologize for making you wait" Francis wore a gray polo shirt and khaki slacks, but his energy made you treat him like he was still in a suit. He was shorter than Ryan but wiry and strong even at his old age. There was a power in his gait but a vulnerability in his eyes. After these many years, Vanessa never really got used to how attractive he was to her.

She noted Max and Victoria share a nod which indicated that all key parties seem to be fine.

"No worries, Mr. Chase. I personally enjoy the rich family drama that happens whenever I come over. I couldn't script it better. It's like what was that show Hawk Shield" Jen said.

"Falcon Crest, Jen." Vanessa corrected.

Francis nodded, "Well I appreciate that our family can provide so much entertainment, Jen. Perhaps you would like to walk the grounds while our family celebrates Victoria's good news?"

Vanessa and Max started to protest, but Jen interrupted. "Well with Max and Victoria sharing the same space the drama is bound to start again at any moment. I can't miss that"

"Keen observation, Jen, we should enjoy the quiet while it lasts."

"When did you two start bantering?" Victoria asked "You know you are the parent of only one Caulfield child right? And step-parent at that?

Vanessa knew how Francis and Jen were so familiar though but didn't want to add to the drama. She just thought that maybe this all "family" Christmas wouldn't be such a bad idea.

 

\---------

May 8, 2010, a probable timeline to our main timeline

"Say, Yes!"

Max mimics this phrase in the mirror in a high pitched voice. She tried to figure out who said that. She was in the upstairs bathroom, of a house looking for a break from the cast party going on downstairs for the Blackwell production of the Tempest. She just witnessed Rachel essentially propose to Chloe in the play a few hours ago. Why did she feel so weird about it? Jealousy? Or was it concern knowing how Rachel may hurt Chloe later on? Maybe it was the extra vitriol that Rachel put into dealing with Max in their interaction as Prospera and Caliban. Keaton said it really elevated the performance compared to rehearsals, but Max couldn't help but take some of this personally.

She also took the fact that Prospera and Ariel disappeared, just like they disappeared at school the day after the Firewalk show, personally. Rachel and Chloe clearly had a connection that was fast and deep, but Max also thought that Rachel had some sort of connection to her. All three of them had a good time together at Firewalk. She has been hanging out with Rachel from time to time so far this school year. There was no reason to exclude her from the shenanigans the following day. Max had been doing nothing but shenanigans since she went back in time. She could have at least prevented that huge forest fire.

Unless of course there really wasn't a friendship between her and Rachel and she just got played by the Amber charm. That is the way, Victoria would see it.

Victoria disappeared as well. There was not even a "congratulations" from her after the play. Max knew that she was upset about her understudy role but she had expressed how pleased she was watching Max believably grovel and sneer as Caliban. More importantly, Victoria just tended to be around for the brunette's big events. She was there to greet Max when she first came to Blackwell in this timeline, she was there for her swim team try out and her first meet, she expected Victoria to be there now. They hung out so much normally, maybe it was too much? If Victoria needed space that is OK. Despite rumors they actually were not dating, yet, in this timeline.

Max was just feeling lonely. She wanted one of her close friends to be around so she can share in the post-show excitement. This was her first play, and two of her best friends were a part of it. She thought maybe they would be around after. Now she is resigned to just faking it with Hayden or Dana.

"Your Harem falling apart?"

Max jumped almost into the bathtub at the sudden presence of Stephanie Gingrich, stage manager for the play.

"Fu- Mother of… you scared me to Death"  
Max said cursing Mary under her breath for being so bad at teaching her how to spot an ambush.

Steph held her hands up. "Sorry, Sorry I just thought it would be OK to go to my own bathroom, and you seemed kind of upset and didn't see any of your crew around. I just wanted to make sure Keaton's new favorite was doing fine"

"I am wondering where Victoria is… I can guess where Chloe got to." Max said the last part dismissively but her body language read otherwise. "Have you seen her?"

"Victoria? I tend to avoid her, but I did see her rushing off somewhere after the show in a hurry"

"And they are not my harem, I am just a girl who has very attractive friends, who is also extremely attractive." Max looked back at the mirror, and shot two finger guns back at her reflection, pretended to blow the smoke from the barrels and put those weapons back in the holster.

"You are a goofball, and you are also not lying," Stephanie said back laughing at Max's joke.

"Oh Steph, " Max said yawning a little" you don't want any of my goofy drama"

"That is true as well… can I ask you a question privately" Stephanie stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. Max got considerably less comfortable. She had a feeling Stephanie was going to bring up a topic that she didn't want to talk too much about.

"How do you know Damon Merrick?"

Darn it!

"You don't want to know, seriously, it is not safe for you to know, I thought you liked to stay out of other people's dumbness"

"Well, when other people's bad decisions help by best friend not get hurt by a maniac drug dealer I get interested."

The whole incident was a consequence of her grander plan. At some point, Damon, Rachel, and Chloe will likely have a confrontation in the next coming days. Max had already changed the timeline enough that she couldn't guarantee both of them will survive this encounter. She wished that she was as good as Mary was with the visions, but instead she had to address a bunch of different possibilities and solutions. A lot of the solutions involved getting familiar with Damon Merrick's criminal organization. Basically, she got connected to Frank through one of her swim teammates introducing her to Drew. She then used beans and Frank's affinity for Chloe to get on Franks good side without Chloe realizing. She got on Franks better side through gifts higher quality beans (dried not canned) and demonstrations of her breaking and entering skills.

In this context, as an experienced larcenist, she got introduced to Damon, and she has occasionally been stealing stuff for him and Frank since.

This is why the bouncer at the Old Mill just let Max in while Chloe had to act ridiculous. This is why Frank asked her to steal the money back from Drew. This is how Max was able to pay Damon and convince him not the break her or anyone else bones.

Max made a note to herself to be less obvious with her superhero crap. The memory of what happened was kind of pushed away by her focus on the performance, and it came rushing back now.

 

#############

"Look, Damon, Drew, and Mikey are my friends. I am not going to let you  
.  
LET ME! YOU FUCKING DON'T TELL ME WHAT DO TO DO

Damon charges, Max wasn't ready. She rewinds, freezes, tries to take care of her injury, sits a moment with the pain and then tries again.

"Sticky, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, Damon, I have your money." Max handed Damon the envelope. Drew and Mikey are standing behind her dumbfounded

"Good! Frank's Lil retriever comes through, now get out of here while I teach this asshole a lesson."

"Damon, Drew is an idiot and he deserves a beating but if you choose to do this right now right here you will have to go through me."

Damon cocks his head "Max we are not friends, I will make you wish I would kill you."

Max shrugged and looked down "Yeah, I know, and I know that sending a 15-year-old hipster waif to the hospital from her dorm has different optics than a large 18-year-old football player. So I am taking the risk that you might not murder me this very second."

Damon pondered this. Max thought maybe she got through to him but she was still more prepared to rewind or freeze this time.

"Anyway I would probably get one good shot in and you would have to explain to everyone how you let me break your nose."

"Ever hear of the phrase 'you should see the other guy' " Damon shook his head and laughed in a way that made no one comfortable. "Sticky, we are going to have a family talk about how little you value your life." He turned around and started to leave thumbing through the envelope.  
"This little girl is not going to be able to protect you forever, Drew. You better not fuck me again or your whole family will see what I am capable of."

Max held up her had to motion for Drew to stay quiet as Damon walked out of the dorm. Once he was completely gone, Max twisted around. "You owe me, dumbass."

"I need that mo-"

"Drew, the money you stole from the homicidal maniac is still in the locked trunk with the combination that is your brother's birthday. Go check."

Now Max was just showing off. She wasn't really in her right mind. Before the first rewind, Damon had managed to stab her a little bit. A small scratch with that kind of knife is not easy to treat. She spent a large amount of time with time itself frozen trying to treat her wound and cursing herself for being so stupid. She should get stitches maybe but the bandage and butterfly closures will have to do for now. She had a lot of adrenaline coursing through her veins the second time she faced Damon.

"It's all there" Drew said relieved.

"Yep that was my own ill-gotten gains," Max said technically not lying "now instead of stealing from Damon and Frank you are borrowing from me, and I am pretty sure my collection efforts will be less violent"

"And Mikey, "She continued "if you ever need a charming rogue for your game, I am your girl."

#############

"I may have done some favors for Damon and Frank in the past. That's all ending soon." Max suddenly realized that she was so concerned about her friends that she was ignoring the fact that she almost got skewered today. "Listen I really can't answer too much about my extra extracurricular activities. I do what I do for the greater good."

"What is it he called you, 'Sticky' as in sticky fingers, like an old-timey thief"

"That's one for you, Nancy Drew!" Max said patting Steph's shoulder as she walked past her out of the bathroom into the hallway.

"Listen just… thank you for protecting them. And just stay away from Mikey, I don't want him getting mixed up any more of that kind of trouble."

"Yeah I can respect that, I am not sure I would have tried to so hard to protect just Drew." Max smiled a mischievous grin "So does this mean you want me to stay away from you too?" Taking a slow step closer to Stephanie.

"Uh, I think you could benefit from my superior judgment," Steph said taking a step back

"Oh? And so what you're going to advise me? What do you think I should do about my "harem" problem?"

Stephanie put her hands on Max's shoulders so that she can't come closer "Make more friends, ask either of those two girls who are obviously into you out or don't and stop being weird about it … and...stop committing crimes."

"That is all great advice, " Max said in a friendly tone. "I think keeping you around will be great!"

"Did you just hire me for something?" Stephanie said through a laugh.

"Life coach, although you might not actually want to take my money. I can pay you in other ways… wait that didn't come out right, I meant like normal stuff like helping clean after this party"

"I can never tell if you are flirting with me or messing with me"

"I...am probably messing up flirting with you, I have had some bad role models when it comes to personal interactions." Max sticks her hand out for a handshake "Friends?"

"Friends." Steph takes Max's hand and they shake hands but before they separate Max turned Steph's hand up and returns her wallet.

"Sorry, I have been showing off a lot lately."

"Damn it, Max, Boundaries!" Steph said looking at her wallet and patting her back pocket.

"I used to have them, I swear!"

A third voice came from the end of the hall

"Am I interrupting something? "

"Victoria!" Max happily exclaimed, suddenly feeling this burst of energy as the Queen Bee stood tapping her foot, smirking. Max had really come to appreciate this particular face that Victoria made. They were both different from the timeline when they dated, but this Victoria wasn't that different. She wasn't quite a bully, but she wasn't nice to everyone either. She was still obsessed with climbing the social ladder, but not so much crushing the people that may get in her way. Max had been a positive influence, but she was still good friends with Nathan, who Max saw as a slightly negative influence on both of them. No matter the difference, Max felt deeply connected to the Bee, they have been hanging out consistently for the last two years as friends.

Max put her best Mrs. Weasley voice on. "Where. have. you. been?" She walked over to give Victoria a tight hug. "I missed you and I was worried."

Victoria smiled more fully at that. "Well I saw all these parents giving their kids flowers and I thought you did so good in the play, and I was proud of you. I-"

"Read my mind and figured out the very thing I was being insecure about and decided to do the precise thing I needed to realize I was being stupid."

Victoria frowned "Um, No I thought it would be nice to get you flowers." She hands Max a bouquet of purple and white flowers.

Stephanie uses this opportunity to escape to the bathroom.

"Well this is so sweet thank you so much Victoria I really needed this, but … um… you know I take nature photos, right?" Max said yawning again.

"So?"

"So I know something about what flowers are supposed to represent. Purple Iris is symbolic of wisdom and compliments"

"Well, that makes sense you had a great performance and you sometimes act like you are in your 30s."

"Sometimes you act like you are 6. We balance out" Max responded. "The gardenia though they represent secret love"

Something drops in the bathroom

Vic turned beet red and sputtered, "well um, you know I just bought what they had at the store it doesn't mean anything"

"Mm-hmm, well that's … disappointing … still, this is so nice" Max said she looked at the card attached to the bouquet and read it out loud

"You are the best Caliban and really, screw Rachel."

Max came in and gave Victoria another hug. The events of the day catching up with her she didn't really say anything she just hugged Victoria close like she used to. She felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Did … did you say you were disappointed" Victoria asked

Max thought for a second about an appropriate response. She felt like this was right, she should just go for it. She almost got herself killed earlier maybe she shouldn't be reluctant to share her feelings. She needs to be completely honest and she doesn't know if she is ready to share all of that, or if Victoria is ready to hear it. Max yawned at Victoria.

"I have to tell you, before I answer that, my secret...I can control time, I have been able to do this the whole time I have known you.

"Fuck you, Space Ca-" Victoria playfully scratches Max's side to try and snap her out of her contemplative haze and weird comments, but it happens to be right over her wound

"Ow! Motherfucker, God Damn it"

"What! What happened to you" Victoria reaches down and lifts her shirt exposing a bandage red with dried and newer blood. "What the fuck Caulfield when did this happen!"

"I kind of got … stabbed a little bit earlier this afternoon, but it's ok, I disinfected and fixed it up with butterfly stitches and it's all good." Max looked down at her red bandage "well maybe not all good."

Steph had enough. She came out of the bathroom that she was waiting in trying hard to stay in and mind her own business until Max and Victoria went away.

"You need to go to the hospital now!" Steph said taken Max's hand and trying to pull her downstairs "How did you not mention you've been stabbed?"

"Just a wee bit stabbed, just a scratch"

" Can we take your car," Victoria asked Steph taking Max's other hand "try not to get your gangrenous scratch on her seats."

"Wait wait WAIT!!!" Max pulled her hands out and petulantly stomped.

"What now Max! You need medical assistance!" Victoria yelled desperate to get her friend to a hospital.

"Yeah it's done now we can go." Max marches back past the two girls that give each other a confused look then followed Max. Their confusion turned into shock when they saw the rest of the cast party having a great time but completely frozen in place.

Max casually navigated through the frozen guests and through and open and open sliding door. "I told you I can control time. Freeze it, rewind it, sometimes see visions of the future. I am also, I think, pretty much in love with Victoria," Max yawned again "I can explain in the car, it will help me stay awake, but I am beginning to agree that I may need medical help sooner than later. So... Come on!"

\-------------

December 12, 2013

"No, I mean now COME ON!" Max yells as she gets up from the couch and starts walking quickly to the door of Mary's apartment.

"Max, Max! You're here not there", Mary yelled, trying to pull Max back to the couch and this reality. "Chloe's dead, Rachel's dead, I am you from a future and you are in my apartment, learning how to control time."

Max dropped to her knees, holding her face in her hands, occasionally checking her side for pain or bleeding. "Mary, that vision was for a whole day almost. Like I woke up, I had all these errands for the Tempest which I was Caliban. I got contacted by Frank and he asked me to steal money for him, which I apparently did all the time because I thought it would help me keep Rachel and Chloe safe. I confronted this guy Damon and he stabbed me before I could rewind but then I froze time treated the wound and confronted the guy again. I think Rachel hates me and I told Victoria on was in love with her and she got me the nicest bouquet."

"OK look, try and tell me about the day, slowly and in more detail. We can take some lessons learned from this." Mary was not completely unfamiliar with the series of events that led to Chloe and Rachel at least solidifying her friendship. Those events happened similarly in Mary's timeline. She was also aware of Damon's crew in several timelines, and she knew a thing or to about committing crimes in Arcadia Bay

Max ran through the day step by step. Occasionally, Mary would take down notes which somehow made it harder for Max to speak.

"It's hard even for me to record the things you from the vision, even if you get two people one dictating or a tape recorder. Even with our amazing powers, I guess, reality still has rules.

"I am learning that," Max was still rubbing her side, from time to time checking her stomach. She couldn't have been cut that badly if she did all these other things. Mary couldn't imagine doing Shakespeare with a half treated wound. She started to wonder again how different this Max was from her and other versions she dealt with.

"I have notes," Mary said as Max turned her attention to her. "Let's start with how you were using your powers, you have to come to terms with how long you can rewind. Do you think you could have avoided the whole confrontation in the first place if you went back like an hour or two? You probably could have done like 6 to 10 hours went right back to waking up that morning."

"I can't do 10 hours! And I was hurt!"

"Max, I am not criticizing something you did, I am trying to make you think about this a certain way. Remember that was a vision, based on the current state of things. You were not really there in a way you could comprehend."

"It is so-"

"Real? Because it is real it is just not you, not yet anyway. Every element is a probable set of occurrences based on what we currently have set forth." Mary jotted down something else in a notebook. "Anyway the urge to want to win conflicts and confrontation is strong it can make you forget the fact that you can likely avoid them altogether.

Max nodded and sighs, "What else."

"OK, first aid is supposed to be the aid you do first before you get real medical assistance. I taught you how to patch yourself up but remember you are not a doctor. Skip the play and get that looked at."

"Well, I can't argue with that" Max said as she rubbed her side again."

"Next, if one of your friends goes missing you really need to focus your energy on finding that person. Remember you are going back to protect them. It might get annoying from their perspective, but that is the mission. There is no way you should be clueless to the whereabouts of Chloe, Rachel, and Victoria.

"Lastly, getting in with Damon's crew is not the worst strategy for this phase, but you have to remember that you can't save everybody, if you are constantly getting in the way of Damon's more violent tendencies then you will become the focus of those tendencies. In general, you have to be careful with scope creep, or if you want to be the freckled avenger of Arcadia Bay we can plan for a way for you to do that and still prevent the storm."

"I don't know, it did feel kind of cool to be like this mini delinquent. I felt really badass. Is it weird that I felt more comfortable with those old guys than the swim team."

Mary laughed "The Otters are a weird bunch in many timelines, and those guys that work with and for Damon are OK ... to each other. I actually know a lot about Damon's gang, if you want to pursue that."

Max shrugged, "Maybe… I am not sure how I feel about it. Can I also you a question? A couple of questions actually. About your timeline?"

Mary rolled her eyes, she had broken her rules about this so many times, she might as well hand over the whole biography. "Shoot."

"Ok have you had long visions like that?"

"All the time, especially when I was a kid, it was so confusing. Vanessa insisted I go to therapy, she was scared I was having trouble with reality. At the time I was but not in the way they thought. They taught me all these mindfulness techniques to keep me in the present and those same techniques kept me on the visions longer. It took a long time for me to get where I am now, kind of able to force myself to jump out. I will attempt to pass these techniques along to you, but it is difficult to learn"

"Good, I don't know if I could keep sane being stuck like that" Max said slightly relieved

"Second…?"

"Um, do you get along with Rachel?"

Mary wasn't positive how to answer that. She and Rachel had a complicated relationship. "It's not exactly the same but...Let's say Taylor came to you and admitted that she was also in love with Victoria, but she didn't want to get in the way of your relationship because it makes Victoria happy. How would that change how you feel about Taylor?"

Max pondered the question for a minute. "Is Courtney dating Kate in this situation"

Mary put her head down on the kitchenette table. "Irrelevant Max. Focus!"

"I guess I would respect her honesty and I would know that she is important to Victoria, but… it would depend on how my relationship with Victoria is."

"Precisely, as long as we are both in our lanes as friend and wife we get along fine, but we never really got close. In this scenario, imagine Taylor could fly, and Victoria had laser eyes while your power was being productive in a writers room, while bad in acting auditions".

"She is like a distant cousin to me, but we both are committed to Chloe's happiness so from time to time there is more of a bond there. If they are having problems, well we just stay away from each other. And honestly, in that situation, it's best if I stay out of their relationship entirely"

Max nodded looking a little disappointed.

"Max, if you want to be buddy-buddy with everyone we can make that a goal as long as it doesn't distract from the main mission. Also, it's an impossible goal unless you get very manipulative with time travel powers. Let me warn you. That can easily backfire when people find out you have those powers.

 

\--------------- 

 

"Maybe this is what our friendship is and that is fine," Courtney said as she sat on the picnic table in front of the main class building. Evan Harris was on the bench behind her they were both in winter coats, that were more reflective of their personal style than practical ability to keep the cold away.

Last winter, when she really wanted to be alone, Courtney would come out to this bench and just sit in the cold, which was more pleasurable than most filler conversation she would engage in within the halls of Blackwell.

The problem was, Evan had the same small talk avoidance strategy. There was no mingling between the Vortex club and Evan as there was open animosity between the two parties. This led some hilarious fast walk races to the bench and an unwritten standing rule that the first one there will get to stay.

Now that everyone is trying to be all "kumbaya" in the school, Evan and Courtney shared their bench of solitude a lot of the time. It was just like she imagined when Victoria was freaking out. They sat together in comfortable silence and Courtney found it as refreshing as the cold wind on her skin.

"Fine with me" Evan responded again saying the exact right thing in very little words. In normal conversation, Evan had a very flowery and pretentious way of speaking, especially when he is trying to establish the intelligence level of who he is interacting with. Courtney didn't play his game initially which caused conflict between her and the pretentious photographer, especially since Courtney rarely respected the intelligence of anyone that chose to study art, outside of Victoria and Taylor.

This caused the Vortex Club to focus some bullying attention on Evan, and he just responded in kind. There were several instances where the two would deeply insult each other but now this relationship has changed. Now they sit and silently support their introspection in the cold weather.

If she was Victoria or Taylor, they would probably be hooking up, but that ridiculous pattern has to stop before they catch Daniel and Luke breathing hard under the bleachers. She laughed out loud at that idea, and Evan didn't ask what was so funny. She appreciated that..

They were products of the time, though. Even during these sessions, phones were chirping and buzzing. Finally, she checked her incessantly buzzing phone, expecting messages from her two best friends.

Brooke: Warren and I need your help. Do you mind coming by Warren's room?

She just had a dream that started this way.

Brooke: Please we really need your advice

What if this is like her dream? She is totally not ready for this, but not against the idea, in general.

Brooke: We need your rational perspective and attention to detail

Ok, Courtney thought, that wasn't purposefully flirtatious. Brooke didn't know Courtney enough to know how well she would take being called rational. Or did she? Had Taylor been giving away the true nature of Courtney to Kate's friends

Brooke: It will be real quick and we will leave you alone

Courtney felt terrified and excited, with an internal warmth that was fighting against the cold

You: Be right there

"Evan, can you let me into the Boys dorm,"

______________

 

By the time she got to the dorm, Courtney convinced herself that there were 100 more likely reasons that Brooke and Warren would suddenly summon her to his room than what she jumped to. Just because she couldn't think of any at the moment, didn't mean they didn't exist.

"Thanks, Evan, please come to the Holiday party. I know that you don't love the Vortex club and you have a problem with Holiday celebrations in general but…

"I will be there, we are all supposed to be coming together right?" Evan said as he walked back out of the boy's hall and into the cold.

Right, Courtney thought. no need to panic, we are all friends now. This is just going to be an unexpected friendly urgent visit. She knocked on Warren's door. "It's Courtney."

Brooke swung opened the door, grabbed Courtney by the hands and pulled her into the dorm room. "Oh thank God, you are finally here." Brooke was speaking fast and she looked a little disheveled, Warren was standing by his desk looking concerned. Courtney immediately felt bad about the erotic flights of fancy that were running through her head just a minute ago. Clearly, someone was in crisis here and, despite her best efforts to convince people otherwise, she is being called upon again to solve the problem.

"What the hell is going on? Are you all Ok? Should I call the police? Let me tell you my imagination really got going when you first called me over."

"Courtney, I don't know how to say this, but I just have to show you." Brooke sat Courtney down in front of Warren's computer and started a playlist of videos all featuring her best friend's girlfriend.

"Warren, you cute weirdo, we need to talk about boundaries."

"This wasn't me! I am not the one obsessed with Max now!"

"Just keep looking…" The first video was a drone video, Max was out by the loading dock where people smoked cigarettes. Suddenly she was 20 feet away.

"Oh, you want me to help you fix your drone camera?"

"The camera is fine it is Max," Brooke said in whispered

There was another clip, Max walking down the hall oblivious, then suddenly she is on the other side of the hall a few feet with her shirt stained and her hoody in her hand. A few students come out of the door of the classroom on the side of the hall she was originally on carrying one of those idiotic freshman science projects that are more arts and crafts than anything else.

"Hmm," Courtney said as Brooke played the next video and the next. Each had different examples of Max disappearing and reappearing. Courtney would ask to repeat certain videos. Warren and Brooke provided commentary, but she was too focused. For fifteen minutes she reviewed the video, looking for minute details that explained what is going on. Then she noted some bigger details that made her livid.

"Ok well that was interesting," Courtney said rubbing her eyes.

"That's it!" Brooke said and edge in her voice that made Courtney think she was going to lose it, "Max is teleporting around the school, or maybe… maybe…"

"She is a ghost," Warren completed the thought and Courtney started to laugh heartily.

"Whatever is going on with Max I think you two have bigger problems," Courtney went back to the videos on the computer and started deleting them. Brooke's pincer-like grip held her forearm. Courtney looked at her arm and up to Brooke's eyes. She looked crazed but serious.

"What do you think you are doing!" Brooke growled.

Courtney put a large smile on her face. "Brooke, I would like to thank you, I have had so much pent up negative energy, I just needed something to justifiably unleash it on to get it all out."

"What are talking-?"

"You are spying on Victoria's girlfriend, or whatever she is, Brooke! And obviously surveilling the rest of the student body. Actually, you are stealing video from the school's surveillance cameras. So for fucking with Victoria and invading everyone's privacy, I can justifiably shove that drone somewhere bad, if you don't let go of my arm in the next three seconds-

"I need to do this! Do you think anyone else here is really going to protect us?"

"One"

"Courtney!" Warren said with some false baritone in his voice. "Just calm down"

"Two and, Warren you should have said something about this to someone." Courtney wondered what Brooke was really prepared to do right now should she press this forward. Brooke didn't look too intimidated by her, but she was fully prepared to follow through on her threats.

"Three" Brooke releases Courtney's arm and walks over Warren's bed, sitting down, still staring back at the mean girl. "Wise Choice, " Courtney said.

There was a long pause, where she thought about what happened and what to do next. Brooke just stared at her, Warren tried to comfort his partner, Courtney stared back and didn't avert her eyes from the other woman. What she wanted to do was something awful to Brooke, preferably something painful and embarrassing. Very vivid images popped into her head, as well as the related practical implications. The devil on her right shoulder telling her what Brooke deserved the other devil had was telling her the potential criminal, civil and personal consequences. Courtney thought she should say something. Shoulder Devil, Esq, LICSW had a ridiculous billing rate.

"How long has this been going on?" Courtney asked, her voice surprisingly raspy as if her inner frustrations boiling under the surface had irritated her throat. Brooke continued her silent mad dog stare so Warren responded.

"We noticed the teleportation thing-

Courtney slammed her hand on the desk "Not Lamefield, Creepshow, the illegal surveillance of your fucking peers and friends and at least one well dressed enemy"

"A few weeks" Brooke responded," I noticed some weird people around and me… I just wanted to make sure that if I could do something to prevent anyone from getting hurt that I did it."

Courtney realized then that Brooke has a bad case of Kate Marsh/Chloe Price guilt. Symptoms often include in immersing yourself in any other project you can find, no matter how insane or intrusive. Extreme cases may cause problematic romances, increased drug use, and either teleportation or time travel powers.

Courtney closed her eyes and tried to teleport once or twice. "Ok," She said noting that she had no additional superpowers. "Here is what is going to happen. I am going to delete the rest of these videos except for the ones with Max. We are going to pretend this whole thing never happened. We are going to gather ourselves go to Kate's room where I think Max is playing bridge or some shit and confront Max, figure out who this woman is that is with her on these videos and whether or not she has superpowers. In fact, I plan to do his in such an aggressive and egregious manner that, if what I think is right…"

A series of knocks on the dorm door and Max's voice comes through. "Courtney, you psychopath, we need to talk."

"Max won't let me do what I planned. Bummer I bet you would have enjoyed the show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, commenting and giving kudos. Writing this thing is just so much fun, and I am happy to share it.
> 
> Any feedback is appreciated as I am really rusty on fiction writing and new to fanfic writing.
> 
> Also I made some edits to the first two chapters as I am trying to clean up errors I missed.
> 
> Thanks again!


	8. History repeats itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max practices with Mary and Victoria and learns a new trick to stay incognito
> 
> Max learns about the long jump
> 
> Max has a vision of a confrontation at the Chase Space

 December 15, 2013

 

"But everything that you are saying didn't happen," Mary said barely containing laughter, "I don't know if it is fair to hold this particular thing against Courtney. Also, I had no idea she was so funny." 

Mary sat in the middle cushion of her small blue couch, her feet up on the coffee table. She was dressed for comfort because it was a Sunday evening and she had planned to focus on the long jump today so no need to go anywhere or out into the forest. Mary didn't want Max to accidentally go back in time, and as Max had taken to all lessons quicker than expected it was probably better to do start this lesson at the apartment. 

"Funny?  She went crazy, she got physical with me. She tore into Kate too when she tried to defend me…"

"She was trying to get you to rewind, and eventually you did, you even brought Victoria with you. And you prevented Courtney from flipping out any further.  You knew she is capable of being cutting and mean so...what else had changed? Or are you mad because you thought by dating Victoria you had a claim on her henchpersons"

"Taylor and Courtney don't 'hench' for me," Victoria protested from the other side of the couch. Max asked if she could come along and the more experienced time traveler figured there was no harm. If Victoria wanted to know more about what Max can do, so be it. It's probably better for them in the long run. 

"Ok, Ms. Chase, let me ask you." Mary put on her most lawyerly voice" Do you recall at any time in the past year, directly engaging or otherwise encouraging either Ms. Christensen or Ms. Wagner to intimidate and/or ridicule any other Blackwell students for your personal gain or entertainment?"

Victoria had Mary's laptop on the coffee table in front of her. She leaned more into the screen. "You know, your photos on here aren't that bad," Victoria said urgently trying to change the topic

"It is true that I am good at everything. Nice deflection." Mary turned back to Max, "Point is that you knew Courtney was mean already, and she thought you were cheating on her friend, her close friend. So she reacted in the way she knew how. Just like you would do by going back in time, just like Brooke did with her ability to inconspicuously fly a drone and hack into video archives."

Mary stood up in front of the two girls, getting ready to get her mentor/teacher mode."The most predictable thing about people is that they will react to stress with their strengths or weaknesses that they are most comfortable with. I play with probabilities all the time, I know this to be true."

"I hate when you do that," Max said, referring to, not only her tendency to act like she is a wise sage but also her tendency to evaluate human interactions like it is part of an algebra equation. "What confidence interval are you using for that life lesson?"

Mary noted Max has been in an odd mood ever since the incident with Brooke. It is really hard to keep it a complete secret, especially with longer rewind's. Today they were going to practice technique to help her move back with the rewind, she won't be able to do that as long but it can be helpful when she knows she may be noticed or being recorded.

"Ok Miss Cranky Britches," Mary said in a motherly voice with her arms out to the side. "Why don't you wipe that puss off your face come to Aunty Mary so we can start practice." The two women still spent a lot of time in close physical contact. Mary didn't notice any resentment from Max from having to do this so often. At first, she seemed excited to learn so the embraces we're no problem and felt like warm hugs from a friend. Now Max is putting her arms around her like she is punching in at the plant, and Mary kind if missed the exciting feeling that Max had in the beginning. They had months to go in training, so Mary wanted to figure out what is going on.

She also acknowledged that she needs more friends that hug. 

"Ok, so you and I are going to walk forward. You need to rewind after we get to the wall and then let your body flow back to where we started. It's going to take a while to get used to it and get it right"

It does. They practice for about three hours, which from Victoria's perspective was around 10 minutes of Max and Mary jumping around the same patch of carpet around the television. Max takes to it pretty well, a few more sessions and she should have it mastered. It is a physically taxing stunt, that feels like swimming in the ocean as opposed to a pool. Max is pretty sweaty by the end of it, and Mary freezes time so that the two Caulfield women can speak in private.

"Max you know I plan to stay with you after the Jump. With the version of you that is left behind. I am hoping that we can have a relationship where you can talk to me about what is going on?"

Max nodded. "I just don't know, I feel like things are going great. I am getting more powerful, better grades, getting better at the thing I love to do, but-"

"Max you are not a character in some video game life simulator. Just because things are going well and all the bars are full doesn't mean you have to be happy about everything. If you are still upset at Courtney, be upset at Courtney, I was saying most of that stuff for Victoria's benefit, as I am pretty sure if Vic is going to be in your life then so will Court. At least until college.

"No No… I don't really care about Courtney.  What Brooke did bothers me but… it is becoming harder to accept what I am going to do."

Mary nodded, she didn't need to remind Max again that she didn't have to do this. It was useless.  It was a fundamental part of this Max, she had to try to make things better. No one would need to get sacrificed except for maybe herself. "I will do my best to help you prepare I wish I could promise that everything is going to be great…" Mary motioned toward Victoria who was frozen mid impatient nail bite. "Look at what you built from the crap you were going through two months ago. Your friendship with Kate and Victoria is so strong. You can definitely build on that in another timeline with Chloe's support as well"

" I just … it is scary … the visions. I feel like I am going to be spinning plates in the air for years. Can I really manage all of this? All the minute details that I would need to keep it together and hidden…"

"Ah, you are upset you got caught, you thought this would always be your secret to tell and if you can't even keep this a secret…Look, one time Kristen and I, we visited Fern in Tampa-

"Hey, you still talk to them!"

"Yes, and I don't know why you don't, miss 'I will spend Thanksgiving with my hot new girlfriend and not even think about the people that stood by me when I was having severe anxiety' "

"Victoria is not…"

"We will talk about you two being too cool for relationship labels another time now, just listen. We were in Tampa and some tweaker attacked us. None of us got hurt but the guy fell down some stairs and broke a bone in his leg or something. It was rough. We all felt bad for the guy. He obviously was going through stuff and I think he got something bad to try and self medicate. Long story short, I rewound, for a long time and tried to talk to the guy and see what's up."

"Did that work?"

"Better than my efforts to get you to stop interrupting me. Yes it worked, in that, the guy didn't attack us when we got home but at the time, originally, I was talking to a lovely woman in a booth at a club in Ybor City. Kristen and Fern were right there. They and like 20 other people saw me just disappear. The guy bruised my face originally so I looked like I got into a fight.  I was just trying to do a guy a solid and now I had to take a cab back to Ybor and explain everything to my friends. My point is that it is too hard to keep it all a secret. You are helped by the fact that it is really kind of unbelievable, but eventually, if you use it the people around you will start to find out. Just like in your Tempest vision."

Max nodded and chewed on her index finger. This is what she does when she wants to say something but thinks she shouldn't. "That's not the only thing, but thanks, it was bothering me."

"I knew there is more, you really need to work on your tells"

Mary continues to coach and encourage Max for a short while not trying to dig too hard at what the younger girl is concealing. Max will only be so patient with Mary trying to analyze her psyche, and the point is to make sure she is prepared to jump, not to make her the happiest girl in the world.

Mary unfreezes time and smiles at Victoria attempting not to show she was startled. "I hope we haven't kept you waiting too long?" 

Victoria shook her head. "It's been like 5 minutes, you have been shifting around in the same spot a lot, are you sure you are actually doing anything?

Max went right to the refrigerator and grabbed a cold water chugging half of it. She has a sheen of sweat from the effort of her practice. "We have been at it for three hours, and I don't think we are done yet."

"Nope, that was the warm-up. Now we are going to practice the big finale. We are going to learn how to permanently go back in time!" Mary said the last piece as if she was introducing the next contestant of a game show. No one was excited to come on down.

Mary continued to explain, "Previously you used a picture to move your consciousness into the past. You took all the ephemeral parts of yourself and shifted it back in time and took over the body of the past. Imagine for a second you were out to dinner with Victoria here, like a real fancy place, Victoria gets like a seared salmon and truffled mac and cheese and she gets in one of those voracious moods when it all of a sudden catches up to her that she doesn't really eat all that much.

Both Max and Vic nodded. Mary was glad that this Victoria had the same weird eating habits in this timeline.

"Now imagine in the middle if that meal you take her plate as your own, physically moving it to your side of the table. Victoria would do what then?"

"Kick my shins, verbally abuse me, maybe biting," Max says

"That reminds me you subscribe to some interesting websites…" Victoria noted nodding back at Mary's laptop

"Hey, no one invited you to dig around in my internet history, just remember Max and I are not completely different."

Max looks back and forth between Victoria and Mary as they chuckle. "What websites?" She asks as she reaches for laptop, not quite getting it as Mary pulls the computer away

"Focus Max!" Mary scolded. "So the feeling of the limits on the photo jumps that is the past you trying to get their plate back. This happens because you are using the photo as a crutch, you are projecting yourself through an unnatural medium, but if you do this with a clear memory, you can meld your consciousness with the past you and create a new Max, in a way that is both a 12-year-old girl shy girl and 18-year-old time traveler. It is as if you and Victoria just split the salmon and you gave her some of your lamb chops. Man, we really should get some food after this."

"So I just need to have a clear memory and I can go back to that point?"

"By clear, I mean true to how it actually happened. It might be hard to find because heightened memories are often distorted in your head. Also, it would be good if you can find one where you are alone and not in a place where people will overreact to screams of pain. We will need to try a few of them to see if it works. If it works, you will feel yourself being pulled from a vacuum and it will hurt like getting shocked with static electricity inside your head… repeatedly."

Max inched closer to Victoria seeking comfort. Victoria ran her fingers up to the back of her neck, right where Max would rub herself is she was nervous. The older time traveler noted how in tune the girls had become in such a short time. 

"Ok, " Max said clapping her hands together. "So let's brainstorm some memories to use."

 

__________

June 12, 2009

"OK Max, you can do this" 13 year-old Max Caulfield splashed water on her face a fourth time. She was in the bathroom of an administrative part of the Chase Space. Normally people would notice another young teen, that wasn't Victoria, waltzing around the art gallery during one of these special exhibit nights. The invitations practically screamed 'get a babysitter' as it prominently featured the alcohol available and a more scandalous photo of one of the featured artists.

Mark Jefferson. 

When Max spoke to the alternative version of herself, the one on that murdered Jefferson then rewound, she thought she understood the motivation. Now seeing this monster again, she fully grasped what was going on in AltMax's mind. The two parts of Max, the time traveler, and the shy teenager had hard conflicting views on this. While they haven't been antagonistic to each other they also haven't melded into one personality yet. In the rare event that they truly fundamentally disagreed they would find a way to manifest to each other.

So now Max's reflection wearing the same blue velvet dress, the nicest dress Max had at the time, was pawing at her neck and averting her glance from Max

"We should just do it," the reflection said without moving her lips, the implications obvious, Max's inner voice trembled but was still certain "he just tried to hurt us… again! Why are we playing this game? One bullet can save everyone."

At her last attempt at this, Max pushed it a little too far, let on too much of what she knew. Jefferson pulled a gun on her. Who would have thought that a washed-up photographer would be constantly packing heat? Max told herself she should have guessed and been more prepared; Jefferson had ambushed her before in another timeline after all. As it was maybe she should be less openly hurtful toward her old teacher.

"I will openly revolt if you try to charm this…" 

"Calm down, we are taking him down, just not in a way that will screw us over. It begins today, we are ready for this. When did you become so bloodthirsty?"

"Since I got possessed by an angry photographer with time powers and lost my childhood"

Max had to stretch the bounds of what Mary had said she could do. The only memory that really worked for the long jump was the night after the Screaming Minnows concert. The problem was Max was technically eleven years old on that night, the initial jump didn't go well. Probably, the reason this conversation is occurring within her.

"We blended. There was no possession"

"Yes, and you are silently talking to a mirror. We are very blended."

Max took a step back, pain pulsing through her head. She tried to focus and get her personalities in order. This was important and she needed to execute well. The gun in her camera bag acted as a reminder of how dangerous Jefferson is. 

"We can be dangerous too," Max said to the mirror, the pain eased as her personalities melded together again. Her pay as you go burner phone started to ring.

"Maxi-pad. How many times did I make this call?" Chloe's voice seemed happy despite the dangerous escapades they were planning. Her apparent happiness made Max's heart jump a little. She always tried to be in the moment whenever Chloe has this kind of energy. 

"Hi Captain, This is the fourth and last time. We are spiking the ball here so we need to deal with the ramifications...over." Max's phone was so basic Chloe often referred to it as a walkie talkie with buttons and would insist that Max say 'over' when she was done talking."

"Alright Maxi, What Changed?... Over."

"Jefferson has a gun. I have to deal with that first and then it is the exit plan as usual. Over"

"Fuck, Max. Are you OK?" The happiness in tone was replaced with deep concern and a little bit of panic. Max had to remind herself that Chloe is still mourning a loss and was desperately clinging to the relationships she still had.

"I am fine, just need to go get that gun first."

"Ok right, so first get the gun, then talk to your girlfriend-

"Victoria is not-" Chloe has made the same joke four times now, the more impatient side of Max was about sick of it, even though Chloe had no idea she was repeating the same message.

"You supposed to be listening! This is crucial time plans I am laying out here." Chloe continued. "See your _girlfriend_ , have her distract the Chase's, introduce yourself to Jeffershit, go back to the offices, wait until he comes, hit him where it emotionally hurts, put some fear in him. Then head back to Kristin's house, where we are hoping your parents still think you are. Sleep and tomorrow start pulling together evidence. Do we have all the information we need?"

Max reached in her bag, careful not to disturb the gun so much, and pulled out a small notebook and a recording device. She flipped through the notebook and looked at the last five or six bullet points, and repeated them to Chloe. 

"We got this we are going to put this monster away! We are totally superheroes, Max!"

"If I don't kill him first…" Max mumbled inaudibly "OK Chloe, it's 'Go'  time I will call you again when I am at Kristin's"

"You sure that Victoria will let you stay with her?" 

"Dork. Stop. I am compulsively non-romantic, it works for me."

"If that is what you think…over and out"

Max got to work. She swiftly broke into the office down the hall where Jefferson was going to go in about an hour to think about some new developments. She used the time technique that Mary taught her to break the lock, got in and rewound so that no damage would be obvious. She went to his briefcase and unlocked it with the code she had learned from him in the last rewind. She took the gun, checked the safety, removed the clip, and put both in her camera bag. Now she has two pistols, a journal with fancy sketches, a smaller notebook with the words 'potential evidence', a travel pack of Ibuprofen, a bus pass, and a tape recorder. 

"When did my life become an adventure game?" Max murmured to herself.

A few minutes later Max was waltzing through the main galleries of the Chase Space. The current exhibit featured many artists that had notoriety in the 90s and was meant to show the changes in the artists work since then. The signage walked through what changed in the culture and the artist's life to bridge the gap. Max personally thought it was a little early for a 90s retrospective but it got the job done. Jefferson's work barely changed, and whoever wrote the description for his photos noted that "some artists are committed to a particular obsession" and basically implied that cultural stagnation around misogynistic tropes has allowed Mark to continue to present similar work. Sean Prescott pushed for Mark to be involved in this, calling in a favor from Francis. Max is was pretty sure that Victoria's mother hated this idea and had a personal hand in this copy.

"Ugh I am getting distracted," Max said to herself as she continued to where Victoria is. The Chase Space had three floors and a large industrial elevator in the middle that was walled in glass. It is very hard to traverse the space without bringing attention to yourself. Technically, Max was invited to this event, but her parents had specifically told the Chase's that Max was not allowed to attend. So she had to avoid Francis and Emily at all cost… or just freeze and rewind, but it was easier if they couldn't see her here. 

So Max was taking the stairs, looking around corners, and crouching next to sculptures before she caught up to Victoria talking to another group couple of older girls. 

At 13, Victoria had shoulder-length hair. It would be a couple of years before she found her classic hairstyle. She was shorter and thicker than the woman she left in the other timeline. She wore thick cat-eye glasses from some expensive fashion designer and dense baseless insecurities plainly on her face. The black dress she wore looked way too nice for a teenager to wear but she did wear it well. Max checked her own dress and sighed in frustration before calling out.

"Victoria!"

"Max, what are you doing here?" Victoria asked, both happy and annoyed at Max's presence. Victoria and Max in this timeline and many others were friends and rivals. The time traveler had more success with photo contests, and actually getting to show some of her workplaces solely on the fact that she had been doing this for much longer than her obvious age would imply. People call her a prodigy sometimes and it made Victoria so mad she shot much better, better than she did at Blackwell. The two girls continue to challenge and push each other artistically. This event was for mingling and networking, and now Victoria had to compete with Max for the attention of the people present.

"How could I miss an opportunity to Meet and Greet with our favorite photographer," Max said

"Oh, and who is that?" A tall girl with dirty blond hair, that seemed a few years older than Max and Victoria asked. She had the sharp features like her brother Nathan. Max had to pretend she didn't know that this was Kristine. 

"Maxine Caulfield here is sarcastically referring to Mark Jefferson, whose work is too brilliant for Ms. Polaroid to understand." 

Kristine rolled her eyes. "You sound like my father, there is definitely something up with his obsession with Mark."

Victoria obviously did not appreciate being compared to Sean Prescott and sputtered awkwardly as to how to say that to his daughter. Max saved her the trouble. 

"Kristine, Larissa, if you don't mind I have to talk to my friend here privately." Kristine waved them away, as Max pulled Victoria into a quieter part of the gallery. She barely overheard Kristine's friend saying "How did that weird kid know my name?"

"Max will you stop pulling me around, I am not your pet to drag all over the place"

"Vic, you get so haughty at these things, your networking would go better if you would remove the stick"

"I would sooner take running lessons from a sloth then get advice on socializing from you"

"Take it or leave it. I need your help with my latest endeavor. I am not supposed to be here and I need you to make sure that Francis and Emily don't see me and report back to my parents."

"So my role in this scheme is to talk to my parents?" Victoria said mildly disappointed "Are you so sure they want to hear from me?" 

"Yes, you wouldn't be here if they didn't. It's not like they are shy about shutting you out of things. I bet they even want to show you off to make them seem more human. When have I ever led you astray?"

"I am not sure I have known you long enough for that to carry weight. You haven't lead me to many places at all."

"You will see Victoria, we are going to get into some things this summer, I have plans but for now, please talk to the people that gave you life and a trust fund."

Max didn't really understand why Victoria was reluctant to do this each time she has asked. She made a mental note to try and learn more about the Chase family first hand. 

Eventually, Victoria agreed to her assignment and the two parted ways. "Please don't embarrass my family when you talk to Jefferson"

"I… can't make promises"

Max made her way back down to where Jeffersons photos were displayed. Max looked at the latest picture, a close up picture of a young woman's face. Her eyebrows and forehead curled into a stern angry visage. The model had obviously been crying, but the tears have dried and at the time this was shot she is just angry. Max recognized the look, she saw it on Rachel's photos, she imagined she had the same look when Jefferson was lecturing her in the darkroom. This was a recent work, and that fact should disgust Max and send her shivering in fear trying to block out the memory.

A more self-centered version of Max may have reacted that way and retreated within herself. That was not her, not anymore. Today Max was looking at someone she couldn't save from this monster, but who may be the key to saving her friends. Images of Chloe, Victoria, Kate, and even Rachel going about their lives as normal healthy adults flashed in her mind. Memories of the dark room still messed with her but, this is her purpose, and she was about to achieve her first real milestone in this mission. This young woman in the photo was the catalyst for all the evidence Max was able to collect this evening. It is this situation which now seems so obviously non-consensual that it is ridiculous that this can be shown, that will bring Jefferson down and protect Max's loved ones.

Part of Max wanted to skip this last conversation run out if the gallery and find this model, hug her and make sure she knew how she contributed to stopping this monster. 

The other part of her wanted to reload the gun in her bag and turn around and shoot Jefferson. Her head started to hurt again when she said through gritted teeth, "Thank you, Claudia"

"I realize an image like this may be disturbing to someone as young as you"

Jefferson always came over. She never had to approach him and Max thought this added another level of disgusting to this thing she has grown to despise. What could possibly be the motivation? Is he looking for another victim in Max? Or maybe he knows about Max's photography and wants her as her protege? Maybe he is just a scummy predator that is underestimating his prey.

"I am more intrigued by your apparent obsession, and how you got this particular model to show you the moment that innocence turns to corruption," Max said coldly barely able to contain her venom.

Jefferson looked at Max in an impressed way. "Very observant, Ms. Caulfield, I did not think my themes were so obvious. Most people just assume I hate women or I am making a statement about how society treats women"

Max turned to Jefferson. He did know of her, she wondered if she had gotten photography accolades as a kid in the original timeline, what would become of her. She patted the gun in her bag and sighed. Was she wise or stupid to unload the weapons?

"I am not sure you love women, but I don't think this is the point of the photo. Have you ever done a shoot like this with a man as the subject?"

This was Max's first jab.

" _Sting your opponent. You are in it for the long haul. Keep them away from you and look for a weakness"_

Mark cleared his throat and looked back at the photo to avoid her gaze. "Not as of yet-

"You see, I have a theory about that," Max said getting closer to the photo, "I think that the theme and the framing are more telling about the mindset of the photographer. Not to make assumptions about you but this is kind of a warped depiction of innocence and corruption from the perspective of the model. Like, there is no indication that this model is either innocent or corrupt, she is just emoting. Babies get angry and sad does that make them corrupted?"

Jefferson thought on this for a moment. "it is more like … the ambition of the model had caused her to be corrupted." The words rolled out of Jefferson's mouth like he was talking about pond scum, his disdain for his victims right there on his sleeve. 

"So… is the model realizing that being in this piece Is a bad career move?" 

Jab.

" _There is always going to be a response, prepare yourself for it and come right back. Whoever let's up or loses focus gets the upper hand"_

"Is that what you are trying to express here? I would find that level of humility interesting, at least." 

"You … are a unique child." 

"I hear that so often I am pretty sure it will end up in a police report or court documents before long. I was saying that this tells you more about the photographer. Oh yes! The thesis I gathered from patterns in your work. Like I said the subjects aren't innocent or corrupted really...the emotions or lack thereof are directed by the photographer so here, "  Max walks over to the older pictures, "here the models are more blank, barely showing emotion, like dolls, but at the newest picture, you get so much emotion, all negative and some resignation to her fate. You can tell that she wants you gone, eliminated, killed or destroyed.

"That's what-"

"It is my turn to lecture, Jefferson" Her old photography teacher looked a little confused at that. Max continued, "you see eliminating threats is the innocent reaction here using your definition. There is no ambition here except the will to survive. _You_ had to do something to get this reaction, either you knew the model and pulled on her emotional strings, or this is truly a photo the model didn't consent to take."

_"Stay light on your feet, Max, lead with your right hand. Keep control of your spacing and footwork"_  

"I-"

"No!! Listen. Mark, this is the best part." Max said in an excited hushed voice.  "I know which one it is, I am unfortunately familiar enough with these drugs to tell when someone is dosed. This exhibit perfectly captures your journey from artist to the sick, sociopathic, predator you are today. Someone who is admittedly obsessed with images of corrupted innocence because of the corruption that is going on within you!" Max laughed as if she was celebrating some sort of mutual breakthrough after a family therapy session. Mark visibly shook and he started to back away from Max. As soon as he turned around, Max froze time.

Max breathed deeply and shuddered a little bit. She wasn't supposed to enjoy this and she was trying hard not too. Jefferson could kill Max, he has tried to do it twice. But still, she didn't want to be the aggressor, acting this way made her face her darker nature. She didn't want to become like the nemesis before her or the bullies that she later turned into friends. She walked in front of the frozen Mark Jefferson. 

"Just get through this, Max." She said to herself before pulling her camera out of her bag she unfroze time "sort out your morals later." Max stood in front of Mark as time moved again.

_"Let your opponent think they know your strengths, and when they get confident show them what you can really do."_

Mark screamed in shock as Max snapped her photo. "What? How!" 

Other people in the gallery are starting to notice their interaction, Max will have to end this soon and start phase two back in the office Jefferson will escape too. 

Max shook her Polaroid picture. "You see, that fear and confusion, that is the height of innocence. Pure instinct, fight or flight, none of society's trappings influencing your behavior. Dianne Arbus has nothing on that, right?"

Right Hook.

" _Once you get the upper hand keep pressing but down lose control. Go for the knockout if you can but stay ready for retaliation"_

"You know it really is a shame your father doesn't pay attention to your work. I think he would be proud of these pieces or at least recognize his son's descent into depravity and get you the help and attention you are obviously screaming for."

Uppercut. 

_" 'He was begging, blubbering about his dad and how ashamed he would be' "_

"Or maybe the shame would be too much for him and he would finally cut ties with you."

"I have had enough!"

"That is what she is saying in the picture, Mark" Max pointed back to the photo of Claudia "come to think of it, I am probably giving you too much credit. You probably just fucked up the dosing and this was the best shot."

Jefferson stood shocked and seething, he flinched as Max put his hand on his shoulder "See you later, new friend, we have lots more to talk about". She turned and rounded the corner freezing time once again and heading back to the office where Jefferson will eventually go to as a refuge. The next phase would involve even more direct intimidation. There is a chance that even with the evidence she had Jefferson will not go to jail for a long time. This whole act was designed to keep Jefferson away from Blackwell in case he stays out of trouble somehow. 

At the very least, Mark Jefferson will learn to fear Max.

___________ 

December 15th, 2013

Max did not freak out when she came out of the vision. Victoria had her hand on her thigh and was lightly squeezing it as she talked to Mary. She had her eyes closed when she heard Mary.

"In front is better because you have more degrees of freedom, like, you could answer the phone or work a fire extinguisher if you had to."

"That seems well … practical and safe."

"I am too old to pull a muscle or something doing that kind of thing. Anyway, I just know what my preference is. With your history, I would just be careful."

"Of course-"

"What am I becoming?" Max interrupted the conversation between Victoria and Mary. It was an earnest question, she wasn't sure if she liked the person she kept seeing in the visions.

Victoria shifted closer to Max. "Was it a rough one?"

Max recounted what happened in her vision. 

Mary carefully considered what was said, but before she spoke, Victoria's hands moved around Max's waist. Max turned to suddenly find Victoria lips against hers.

After the brief comforting kiss, Victoria said, "I think you are becoming my hero."

Max heard Mary slightly dry heave as they kissed again.

__________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I really appreciate the kudos and comments. Feel free to comment, good or bad, appreciate all feedback. 
> 
> Based on what I originally planned we should be ending the first act of the story soon! And by soon I mean maybe 4 more chapters depending on if I cut a few scenes. I didn't plan for it to take this many words to get us here.


	9. Standing out in the crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Brooke chat, with wine
> 
> Courtney and Taylor chat, with bear hugs
> 
> Victoria stakes a claim
> 
> Everyone goes to a holiday party to work things out

December 19, 2013

 **Dad** : Don't worry about it. When I told your Mom she was more than happy to help you help your friend. It would be nice to have a little extra visit from you.

Kate smiled at the text. She missed her father and was looking forward to seeing him soon. There was a lot of things in her life that are making her feel more positive.

"It is bullshrooms that you are not helping right now."

Kate laughed at her girlfriends attempt to not curse.

"I am not in your little social club, Tay. I thought that was who was supposed to help. All those football beefcakes."

"Please stop calling them that, Buns. Anyway you could have helped me avoid Courtney."

"Why would you avoid, Courtney?" Kate asked hoping that it wasn't the reason she thought it might be.

"She is starting to get into HG Wells again. If you know what I'm saying?" Taylor whispered, confirming In a manner that was not subtle, that Courtney was looking to talk about Max. Kate had revealed Max's secret to Taylor because she had to explain why Max and Victoria vanished in the middle of their game of Spades.

"I thought so.  I am sorry, but I have plans. I'll be there as soon as it starts. What am I supposed to wear anyway? Are you dressing up?"

"Well, there is no dress code…just come as you are."

"That is not an answer to my question, that is the answer you think I want to hear to the question you think you heard," Kate said flatly

Taylor sighed, "I may have bought a new dress, yesterday and forgot to tell you."

Kate looked at her alarm clock to check the time. She has to get a move on if she actually needed to get dressed up. "Thank you, Tay. So my Dad said yes. We are all set to go. " Kate was changing the topic to a happier subject so she sounded less annoyed.

"Great! This is going to be cool. Trust me! Again your Dad seems so chill."

"I am not sure that captures it. I am looking forward to seeing how my parents will react to you."

There was a short pause over the phone. Kate replied to her father when Taylor's voice slightly lowered said "even your mother?"

"Yes, she will have to meet you eventually, it is fine if she doesn't accept me completely but if she doesn't accept you, me and her are going to have some big problems." 

Taylor made a mix of gasping and choking sounds and was silent. 

Kate, realizing how that last statement might have been received, continued, "You are, um, very important to me. You know this is true."

"Yeah."

"Are you crying?"

"Happy tears. You are very charming"

"You can be too, sometimes, you are the one that called me an 'Angel' all the time before we started dating. The children of pastors and preachers are known to be charming, they have made songs about it" Kate joked, and Taylor snort-laughed.

"I love you- um I mean"

"Taylor! Over the phone the first time you say that! Seriously! Gee … Whiz! I love you, too. Sheesh." The two women haven't quite said that precise statement to each other yet, but they both knew that was the truth of the situation.

"I am sorry! When you feel it you just got to let it out! Oh shit!"

"Why are you fucking avoiding me!!" Kate heard Courtney say. "Sorry about the language Kate!" Courtney yelled louder, assuming  Kate was on the other line. 

"I will let you go, T, please take care of your friend." There was a series of short knocks on her door as Kate ended the call.

"Brooke!" Kate gave her friend and tight hug that was reciprocated after a moment. "Thank you so much for coming over. It has been so crazy. I am happy we got a chance to talk alone." Kate lead Brooke into her dorm and motioned her to sit down on her small dorm couch. "I wanted to apologize to you."

"To me? I-"

"At dinner, Friendsgiving, I gave you a hard time for abandoning me for not being there when I needed you. That was wrong. You couldn't have known how I felt." Kate started to pull something from the back of her closet.

"No you are wrong, now, Kate. I was capable of recognizing what was going on. I just didn't because I was a self-absorbed idiot. Fuck man, Warren is great and all but I should have been there for you. You are allowed to be angry with me"

Kate pulled a large wine bottle from her closet, with a large smile on her face. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a couple of two red plastic cups.

Brooke looked confused as Kate put the two cups on her coffee table and filled them halfway. "Kate, Are you sure? It is like 430?"

Kate nodded and sat next to Brooke, smiling and taking in her observant friend. "You are right. I am still hurt and upset at you for abandoning me and violating my privacy, but it doesn't mean I don't forgive you. In fact, you're a friend I want to keep close." She puts her hand on Brooke's and took two very large drinks of wine.  "I need you, Brooke, your friendship and support"

"I… don't deserve…"

"You are about to say something dangerous and stupid. I know because I have been there. Did you know," Kate took another gulp of wine, "that Max talked me down from throwing myself off of the roof of the dorm."

"Kate. What? I didn't-"

Kate waved Brooke away "It was in another instance or timeline or whatever. But when Max told me I really felt it. The self-loathing, the feeling that I didn't deserve happiness or a future, it was all there." Kate finished off her second cup, shook her head, motioned for Brooke to drink hers before gently setting her cup down. "It was the same feeling I had as a kid, the same thing that I...my Dad and I...have been pushing through for years. Coming here was supposed to start a whole new phase but... I almost lost everything. No.  Nathan, Jefferson and Victoria almost took everything from me."

Brooke nodded unsure of what to say. Kate looked for a reaction from her friend. She mulled it over. Brooke finally spoke. "Kate I don't really know what those feelings are like, I am always sure I can be happy, but, I did a really bad thing Kate and maybe I am just not a good person."

"That is how it begins. Brooke, you took matters into your own hands when those in authority couldn't or wouldn't. You were taking back the security that those... those... those-

"Fucksticks?"

"Good enough, thank you - fudge sticks took away from you and all of us.  Your tenacity and confidence is an important part of you, and these characteristics in you are important to me." Kate put her hand on Brooke's knee "and, excuse my selfishness, but I am not going to let anyone take something important to me again.

Brooke finished off her cup and laughed. "Geez, Kate, Ok I get it.  We are still friends and you don't want me to punish myself for being a weirdo, surveillance lady."

Kate and Brooke continued to laugh together, discussing all the stuff going on at Blackwell and with Max. Kate felt like she went back in time to before the Vortex party. They started getting ready to go to the next Vortex Party, celebrating the holiday.

"We are going to have fun tonight!" Kate happily says as she grabs another bottle of wine from her closet. She thought about slowing down but the party was still hours away and it was so nice to just relax with Brooke and not have anything dramatic happen. She wanted to enjoy this. She will have a strong cup of tea after this and get ready. 

"It looks like it," Brooke chortled "Are you loosening up your inhibitions for Taylor?"

Kate looked at her cup and thought about her girlfriend. Whenever she tried to envision Taylor she was always extremely close, and there was a feeling on her lips like she needed to press them against Taylor.  Kate tried to switch the location in her mind, the coffee shop, the gym, her Dad's truck, Auntie's dining room, still she couldn't get the image out of her head.

"Kate! Are you OK? You just keep softly saying 'oh dear'."

Kate put her cup down. "I need to slow down"

 

____________

 

"Listen, I am terrified. OK! "

Taylor was running out of things to do to distract her from this conversation. Dana has been charging around the gym ordering the skaters and the jocks that volunteered to help Dana or the Vortex Club, respectively. The gym started to look ready for holiday festivities as opposed to a round of private art school dodgeball. Taylor turned to fully face her brilliant self reliant friend, who is now showing a rare moment of emotional openness and weakness plainly on her face.

Taylor couldn't ignore that anymore.

"I know, so am I, you are referring to Max right?" Taylor whispered. 

"Yes! Of course! She has superpowers! And we used to fuck with her. Constantly!"

Taylor nodded, "Max has no idea how much we egged Victoria on in that. And we are different people now, or at least we behave differently. Max doesn't seem to want revenge," Taylor patted Courtney on the back "We might need to accept there is nothing we can do about this other than accept the rule of our new time-space overlord"

"Great I have another reason to kiss Max's ass all the time now. Super."

Taylor smiled at the sarcastic meanness returning to Courtney. "She is not that bad," Taylor felt like she was always telling one of her friends that another one of her friends is not bad. Maybe all her friends are kind of bad, except for Kate.

"I was coming around until I  realized Max could just erase everything I do from existence. I have a hard enough time dealing with people with normal characteristics. I can't even begin to explain how this works socially. The physics is beyond me as well, but I do know that going back in time is supposed to be impossible! The only explanation is…

"Magick?"

Courtney snorted, "Ugh, I can hear the 'K' in that word when you say it. No, I don't mean spiritual energies or place magic or whatever. There have to be consequences to doing this. What if she breaks time or reality or something? What if she causes a huge tornado that wipes us all out?!"

Taylor looked at her close friend and considered whether she should call her parents or the counselor.

"Are you high? How did you even come up with that? A fucking time tornado. Seriously, are you OK? How would that even work?"

Taylor waited while Courtney thought on that point, eventually she shrugged giggling "Magic" As a response. Both girls gave that a healthy laugh at that and for a moment all dangers around them, supernatural and otherwise melted away. Taylor wanted to wallow in that feeling, but her friend apparently had other ideas 

"I am right not to like her, at least, not trust her" 

Taylor made a sour face but then conceded, "Yeah trusting her is a long shot. I am in love with her best friend, so I have had to try and like her. If you tried, I feel you would get along with her. You tried with Evan and now you two are like grumpy old retirees. I wouldn't be surprised if you already went fishing. Twice. Today."

Taylor laughed at her own joke and thought it was weird how Courtney kept smirking and looking past her. She was about to turn around when she got hit by the Ward train and was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Oh Taylor look out behind you," Courtney said softly. 

"Did you say you were in _love_ with Kate. That is amazing!" Dana managed to swing Taylor around once in this hug before she had enough.

"Jesus Christ, Ward, get off of me!" Taylor attempted to elbow Dana to get out of the bear hug "Personal space! When did you get so fucking strong?"

"You are in love with Kate! That is so cute! I am so happy for Kate she really deserves some happiness." Dana finally released Taylor and she staggers out of the bear hug rubbing her arm.

Dana continued her banter. "Taylor, did you just hurt yourself elbowing my stomach? I have abs but you really need to eat better or something. Get some calcium in your diet. Also, do you kiss your girlfriend using the Lord's name like that?

Taylor liked Dana most of the time, even if she was more bubbly and tactile than Taylor or any other sane person would want. 

Taylor smiled, "It is none of your business what me and Kate do and no I  just had my arm in a weird position before your boa constrictors wrapped me up. I am touched you think I deserve happiness though.

"Whoa there, Tay. I said Kate deserves happiness. You deserve not to be completely miserable but that is as far as I will go."

Courtney decides to join the conversation. "Are we done here?" 

Dana rolled her eyes, "We have been working on this party for months, why did you do all this work if you are going to be so nonchalant about it. You should be pumped" 

Courtney grumbled and looked to the floor. "Well… you...were too incompetent to do it alone…

Dana looked confused. Taylor laughed and shook her head at her odd friend's social behavior. "Courtney likes to solve problems and she has a hard time admitting that she enjoyed working on solutions with people. Anyway, Victoria asked her to do it"

"Taylor! Come on you can't summarize me like that. I am complex." Courtney protested.

"Oh wait I remember, you wrote about that in your blog," Dana said

Courtney shifted uncomfortably "What! I don't.. do a... blog?"

Dana smirked "Court-nees bees-knees ring a bell?"

Courtney's mouth stood agape.

Taylor explained, "the Vortex Club background check is sick. Do you think we would miss the number one Aaron Carter/Wu-Tang Clan fansite in 2006?"

"Killer bees-knees on the swarm. What was your Wu-tang name for Aaron again" Dana chortled

"Dragon Twilight" Courtney said in a hushed voice. 

All three girls laughed hysterically at this and again all the stresses and horrors went away for a short while. Dana this time ruined it.

"Where the hell is your boss anyway?"

_________

Max really wished that she could drive or take a bus when time was frozen. For three hours, she has been waltzing around Arcadia Bay looking for Victoria. Her legs were burning by the time she caught up with the Bee.

"Mary was right I should go running more often."

Max stood in front of her close friend. Victoria was on her knees in front of the grave of Chloe Price wearing a heavy sweatshirt and pants designed for running. It was getting dark; the big party started a half-hour ago, Taylor had called Kate in a panic as they were slowly making their way to the party. Max decided to take control and use her time powers to solve the mystery without allowing any more concern or panic. These days you have to let people know your whereabouts or the whole school goes into a frantic search.

Max looked and noted there was no one else around so she unfroze time. She was livid.

"Fuck you, Max. Just shut up I know that I messed up" Victoria said sharply.

"No. The fucking whole school is about to start looking for you. If you wanted to be alone you can do It without scaring us all half to death. You are going to freeze out here!"

Victoria breathed deeply and turned from the grave to Max. "My phone is over there," Victoria pointed to the broken shell of the phone that laid on top of another grave. "I got in a fight with Amber,"

"Jesus, so Taylor was fucking sobbing on the phone because you were mad at Rachel, what is going on?"

"It is funny to me who you are worried about right now." Victoria stood up and brushed her knees off. "Can you call Taylor?"

Max immediately called and was greeted with loud questions about Victoria's whereabouts that Max answered.

"Thank fucking Christ… Sorry, Kate… Can I talk to her?" Taylor said.

Max handed the phone over, turned around and looked at the remnants of her phone. She thought about the logistics of rewinding. Maybe she could go back to before she goes on the run. Max was trying to remember where she was-

"I can't fucking believe you right now,' Victora said giving Max a start as she angrily stomped behind her. "You can't rewind everything that doesn't go your way! You promised you wouldn't do that to me! I can tell you were thinking of it, you look like a five-year-old doing math above 10."

"Victoria I wouldn't… not without asking… I always think about what is possible. Just in case."

"If I ever find out you did. I am allowed to have bad experiences, Max. Now let's go to this party I, no we, have to change"

"I am already d-"

" _We have to change,_ " Victoria said more forcefully and started to walk in the direction of campus 

Max froze time for all existence except the two of them. She might not be able to keep it this up the whole way back, she was already pretty tired. They walked for ten minutes in silence, Victoria taking long angry strides. Max was starting to panic, in a way that she hasn't done since she expanded her powers and her friendship with Vic and Kate. She was terrified of doing something wrong here.

"Wh-what was that all about?"

"Wrong question," Victoria responded sharply 

Max stopped for a moment, Victoria continued at the same pace. "What the hell is going on?" Max muttered to herself before jogging to catch up to Vic. "What do i-

"Wrong. Fucking. Question." Victoria screamed, which shocked Max. 

"What? How?... Are you Ok?"

Victoria turned around and walked right up to Max. "Do you really even care?"

"What of course I care! You're, You're my...my"

"Girlfriend, Max, I am your fucking girlfriend, do you know how I know that? When you are tired from time-traveling, I am the one running interference with your annoying friends. Why do Dana and Warren have to visit so much anyway? When you have a bad vision or get frustrated by not being able to do some trick, I am there. I keep food for when you forget to eat, and soap for when you haven't showered. I am there for you physically and emotionally, completely. In fact, I would like very much to be there for you physically, more than I am. You are my girlfriend. So. How do you feel about me?"

"I… I… think I have made... how I feel clear. I didn't want to rush"  Max stammered, she hasn't felt like this in so long. 

"Yet it has been twenty minutes and you don't seem too concerned about how I am actually doing."

Max didn't say anything for a moment. She had thought that she asked if not directly then and how she said things implied concern. She really wanted to defend herself here, to bring up the three hours she has spent walking around town. She didn't want to submit to this berating and let Victoria win. Max soon pushed that thought out of her head, the fact that Victoria felt confused about this was a communication problem that can be solved right now.

She had been silently pondering for a while and the fact that Victoria allows her to do this in the midst of a heated exchange is a demonstration of how their relationship has changed. 

"I need you, in a lot of ways Victoria. I don't use certain words and labels, because of what I am about to do. I don't want to add reasons not to do it. To be honest, 'Girlfriend' seems inadequate. I realize now that I haven't… no that's not right. 

Max sighed. " Victoria, have you ever been both really confident about something and aware that you have no idea what you are doing, at the same time"

"Are you kidding? I live in that state constantly!" Victoria laughed.

The tension decreased a little between the two women.

"That is what I am like when it comes to us. I am terrified of dropping the ball, but I am very sure that I am in the game with the right person"

"God, Max.  The sports analogies"

"I know, that is Mary's influence, she keeps trying to do motivational coach speeches whenever we are alone together," Max chuckled.

Victoria smiled and shook her head, sighing. "This is not even about you, Max. I was just angry and you showed up also frustrated so I reacted"

"So… are you OK?"

"I feel a little better, throwing down with you always has that effect."

Max laughed, pondering if their relationship was just the right amount of messed up

"What happened?"

Victoria continued to walk back to campus. Max struggled to keep up and walk a little ahead of Victoria as she liked to do. "I ran here to clear out my head and think about things, try and prepare myself for the party later when I ran into Rose Amber. This is who I had an altercation with, not the deceased"

"So… you started a fight with Rachel's grieving mother?" Max asked skeptically

"No! What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"A Vampire-Succubus"

"A  Vamp… what? You really had that ready to go?"

"For like a month, I have strange dreams sometimes"

"I … you… OK, you have my permission to rewind the last 20 seconds." Victoria said with confidence that Max was going to do it.

"Noted. So what happened with Mrs. Amber?" Confident that revealing this dream Victoria would possibly make for a better Halloween next year. She has to plant the seeds for the Max that will stay behind.

"She...implied that… if I were closer to her daughter she might still be alive"

*Oh fuck her, and fuck that bullshit!" Max picked up her pace. Anger flashed through her entire body. Now she was leading Victoria, on their walk back, frustration quickening her pace. She was a length and a half ahead of the Queen Bee before continuing to rant. "What the hell is wrong with people in this town, why did she have to do that when you are obviously grieving! God I hate this place sometimes"

"Max-"

"Sometimes I wish I was an evil sociopath so I could just go back and bring the people I care about to the lighthouse and let the rest of Arcadia Bay burn." Max stomped ahead, occasionally stumbling when her legs refused to cooperate; occasionally letting time move forward when she couldn't maintain her concentration. 

"Max she wasn't trying to mess with me, she just misses her daughter. I … I overreacted." Victoria jogged up to Max and grabbed her arm turning her around. Max's anger fell away as soon as she saw the concern on Victoria's face. Max wondered for the first time if she was concerned for her or fearful of her. 

"And please save the maniacal burn the town down shit for when it is just you and me. I am pretty sure that specific idea is driving Courtney insane. And before you say it _I care_ about Courtney so you have to."

Max nodded. "That sounded pretty bad, huh"

Victoria nodded. "I started to understand Harley Quinn a little bit more."

"Vic, I promise if I become an evil time demigod I will never treat you as bad as that"

"Aw thanks, Ms. C"

Both girls started walking again together "At least I understand how you threw your phone."

"My mother is at least direct in her criticism, the passive-aggressive nature of Mrs. Amber really got to me. I just politely steamed until she left then I punched some things and threw my phone"

Both women walked silently for a bit. 

"I can't believe you did that"

*I thought we were on the same-"

"No just claimed me as your girlfriend, like that. I mean don't get me wrong you are amazing but you are going to mess up my game with that stuff.  Dana said Steph might come back from college early this break and I may want to take a swing at that." Max said popping her non-existent collar in a way that wasn't even close to cool and getting a little shove from Victoria.

"I was thinking the same damn thing! Once she sees my new attitude toward life, she would not be able to resist becoming my DM. Remember I actually knew her, she would look me up and down from time to time."

"What I love about you is your vivid imagination."

"You're the one that brought up ditching me for the next available stranger. I am pretty sure the idea of anyone who is not me putting up with you is a wild flight of fancy."

"I would include you if Steph was cool with it.

"Oh thanks, Lamefield"

"You are welcome, Meribeth"

This banter went back and forth until they were near campus. Max felt closer to Victoria every day and with every experience they shared, even their conflicts brought them closer. As they walked through the halls of the time frozen dorm, dodging the still forms various students also running late for the party. They got back to Victoria's door and Max unfroze time just long enough for the couple to get into the dorm. Anyone that saw them would just think they were seeing things. Or at least Max hoped that was the case.

In the room, Max looked at Victoria as she removed her sweatshirt. She was wearing a relatively tight insulated running shirt and before she takes it off Max embraces her girlfriend from behind, sliding her fingers under the tight shirt and scraping her nails against her stomach

"The fu- Max. I am so gross right now, for the love aaaaahh" Victoria shifted her hands suddenly knocking some items on her desk over. "Max, did you unfreeze time?"

"We can be a little more late, for a good reason"

Victoria turned around moving Max's hands. "Definitely, but let me get cleaned up and…"

Max grabbed Victoria arms at the elbow and pushed her back against the wall of the dorm. As she shifted her body closer to Victoria she shifted her hands above her head holding them there loosely. Their lips can together and then their tongues. Similar to when they were laughing together the problems they faced disappeared. 

"No. Now."

Victoria looked down and sighed shaking her head. 

"Leave this kind of thing to the professionals."

In seconds, Max was on the dorm floor with her shirt off. Victoria was aggressive but gentle, it was so perfect. In the back of her mind, Max was thankful she never actually fought Victoria, she would have been handled pretty easily.

After about ten minutes of kissing and exploring each other, Max's phone started to ring.

"Max I swear to God if you answer that…"

"I have to, we don't need to cause any more drama, just keep going."

Max picked up the phone trying to compose herself. "Kate, What's up?" Victoria continued to kiss her neck as she tried to talk, it was louder than she needed right now. Kate was quiet for a few seconds before she responded.

"Respecting sexual morality that is 'what is up', Max. Do we need to have a discussion about putting your carnal desires above your friends."

"I uh Kate that is... none of your business?" Max said with uncertainty and with a little bit of annoyance.

"I am messing with you, Max. I am literally avoiding my girlfriend so I don't make out with her in public. I have had a lot to drink which is rare for me, and I want to see my best friend, are  you guys ever going to come?..."

"to the party… oh dear…" Kate added after a short silence

"Kate… never call me again… I will see you in thirty minutes"

_________

 

"You really need to put the ruler away Stella," Kate said with a hint of frustration in her voice

Max sat in a corner of the school gym which was decked out for holiday celebrations. The consensus was that Courtney and Dana did a good job putting this together. The decorations were tastefully done, there was a 10 to 1 holiday treat to guest ratio. There was a DJ playing dance pop mixed with Holiday songs, karaoke was available as well allowing students to essentially go caroling to the rest of the school.  Currently, Daniel was giving an excellent rendition of "White Christmas" Table and chairs were added to the periphery. Everyone seems to be having a good time. 

Max thought she still kind of smelled like Victoria. 

As soon as they entered the party Taylor and Courtney took Victoria away to some corner that looked like a VIP area but wasn't. Courtney's hard look said that Max was not allowed to follow, which was fine, she had her own friends to talk to. Currently, she sat at a small circular table with Stella Hill and Kate.

"You told me to make sure you didn't go do anything inappropriate with Taylor"  Stella defended herself with a huge smile on her face. 

"You know I meant a heads up if I was acting foolish, but literally putting a ruler between us so we remained chaste…"

"I only know how to operate like the nuns at my old school, anyway did you see her dress!" Stella shook her head "there is too much sin in that girl.  Mmm-hmm A-men"

There wasn't supposed to be that much alcohol here and Max thought that more people would be sober, but the students found a way. Max shrugged, everyone unwinds in their own way and everyone here deserved to have fun.

"She does look beautiful this evening"

"So do you, Kate!"  Kate was wearing a dark green long sleeve dress made of a velvet-like material. It reflected the holiday and Kate nicely, more so than the Santa Claus pajamas that Stella was wearing. 

"Thanks, Max, I have to try and keep up with the Vortex. I don't want to be the only casual person when they are all dressing up."

"Peer pressure, huh?" Max said.

"Only the pressure I put on myself," Kate smiled back, " Taylor is always telling me I shouldn't worry but I end up with those two a lot. I feel out of place sometimes. Which is why," Kate cups her hands on Max's cheeks and shifts them up and down like an old Aunt she hasn't seen in years. "Which is why I am so glad our little Max could join us at the party!" 

"Uh, Kate does this count as an embarrassing public display of affection?" Stella asked before deciding that it was after Kate started pinching Max's cheeks. Stella struck both girls on the knuckles barely avoiding Max's face. 

"Ow! Stella come on!" Max pleaded, standing up from the table. "And Kate I don't have much cheek to pinch so, please-

"Yes sister Hill, please calm down, " Turning back to Max Kate continued, "no one can get in the way of my affection for my Maxy-Waxy"

Max looked at the two women getting up from the table, turned and fled.

________

 

"You are out of your mind! That makes no sense!"

In the opposite corner of the gym, Max's cheeks still burning a bit from Kate's abuse, she sat with Kate and Stella as they watched the most intense argument about nothing.

"It makes perfect sense! Before we started dating you called me Max's sidekick all the time! What is more like that than being in charge of her mobile surveillance unit." Warren exclaimed trying to add bass to his voice for authority.

Kate giggled, "He sounds like he is trying to fake calling in sick for school."

"Warren," Brooke said calmly but clapping after every word to emphasize her point. "You. Just. Don't. Have. The. Skills. I am the one that is good at surveillance and working on machines, what are you going to do in that van, cook meth test blood?"

When Max first came over the couple was apologetic. After reassurances of continued friendship were completed, Warren expressed his excitement about knowing someone with real superpowers.  This led to a discussion of which students would make the broader roster of Max's superhero support squad. It was an intense argument that was somewhat drowned out by Dana and Juliet singing "Carol of the Bells".

"Brooke, I wouldn't let you be that close to the front line! It is too dangerous. You can work on the gadgets back in the main base."

Kate leaned into Max and whispered, "Oh boy."

"You… wouldn't… let me?!? You couldn't stop me.  You are right I would be good no great making gadgets. Maybe I will do both? Warren you could be the colorfully costumed sidekick, who gets captured for drama. You know a dude in distress."

"Brooke, you know what I meant! I can't see you get hurt."

Max whispered to Kate "What exactly do they think I am going to be doing?" Kate shrugged.

"What makes you think I would let you get hurt, you big dummy?" Brooke said lightly knocking on Warren's forehead as if she was checking for current residents.

"Well, maybe together we can convince Max to keep it safe"

"Seriously do they think I am going to be a crime fighter or something?" Max questioned.

"Why would they? What the hell is this all about? Stella asked through confused laughter.

Max and Kate gave each other a concerned look. 

__________

 

"Come on, Max! Loosen up"

Max was dancing to some sort of dance-pop song, that was in fact remix of a much older song. Dana and Trevor were dancing in front of her trying very hard not to dance too closely to each other. Not that she would care, Dana and Trevor's public displays of affection were pleasantly cute as Dana tried to be cool and Trevor tried to be corny and romantic.

"I am loose, Trevor. This is me, being loose and wild. Enjoy it!" Max tried to be sarcastic but having to yell over the music prevented her from really communicating that. Trevor's state of mind also diluted the message.

"Cool, man. Keep that energy coming!" Trevor yelled back as he started to do a move that seemed to be more appropriate in a mosh pit as Dana laughed.

Max was having a good time hanging out with the couple, but was questioning where Victoria was? Now that Kate and Stella were out getting fresh air she thought it would be a good time to catch up with the Bee. As Max, looked around she noticed three people dancing very intricately a little ways further. The hypnotic three-man weave seems to be going on for a while as two of the people involved were obviously perspiring.

As Max slowed down her own respectable moves to watch Evan, Courtney and Sarah Silva, she felt a poke on her shoulder.

"Crazy huh," Juliet Watson said "I have been watching them for twenty minutes and they have switched dancing styles six times and I don't believe they have said one word to each other. 

"Hey, Juliet! I didn't even know Evan could dance that well!"

"Who would?  This is the first school party he has gone to. Courtney has been actively keeping him away from the traditional Vortex Club members, as they don't really get along. Just like me and those guys really, except for Zach"

"Are they crumping? Why is nobody else noticing this? It is nightmarish and… beautiful?"

Juliet shrugged "I think a lot of people are into their own things right now, there is a lot of pent up energy and emotion being released all over the frosted gingerbread cookies"

Suddenly the music stopped as they prepared for the next round of Holiday karaoke, the dancing trio noticed the two girls staring at them. Courtney and Max locked eyes. Courtney whispered something to Sarah who then grabbed Evan and went to a different part of the gym. She approached the group, with a friendly smile.

"Watson, Ward, Trevor … Max, it looks like all of you are having a good time! I am glad!" Everyone was kind of suspicious of Courtney's tone of voice except for Trevor

"We did it, Courtney, you should be proud. I think the school really needed this, and without you, it wouldn't have happened." Dana replied with more earnest happiness that seems to take Courtney off guard.

"Uh..um Thanks, Ward. We work well together Hey… Max, Could I talk to you for a moment?"

Before she could answer, Courtney started walking away, not even looking back to see if Max was following. Max stood there for a moment looking back at Dana who motioned for her to go ahead. 

She followed Courtney to a table outside what would be considered the VIP area in the old days but here this sectioned off area was technically available for everyone. They still set it up like they needed someone to check a list for entry.

"So Max, Taylor told me that I should just be up-front with you so… here goes…" Courtney said plainly with none of the friendliness that she had a minute ago. Her voice very matter of fact. "I love Victoria. Through her influence, I have made many friends at this school despite my best efforts to avoid personal relationships.  Not all of these friends are your friends, in fact, some of these people I haven't really referred to as friends until recently, but that's neither here nor there."

Courtney sighed for a moment and was silent. Max wasn't sure that she should speak but unlike Courtney, Max wasn't that comfortable with silence.

"I am glad you have made new friends, and that you care for Victoria. She feels the same about you"

Courtney had a mildly annoyed look cross her face. "Thank you. She has told me as much. Listen, your power frightens me, Max." Courtney continued. "I am an action-oriented person. I see a problem I like to take a step, however small, to a solution. I did that the other day, apparently, and you just took it away as easily as I pick a pair of shoes. Not only that, you brought my best friend with you so she knows what I did and I have no idea. How do I know when that stops, Max? How do I know you aren't taking away my happiest moments, making them slightly less happy or just outright erasing them. Apparently, there is a version of events where I offer to give you a makeover before a party. Do you know how bonkers that seems to me right now? Maybe you will erase this whole conversation, and avoid me until I lose the will to have this discussion with you. I guess it wouldn't matter because you will still get the point."

"What is your point Courtney, I am not evil, I would never hurt my friends" Max never pondered too much how people would take her power as a negative thing, but now she is directly confronted with it. "I don't want to be enemies with you."

Courtney smirked and wagged her index finger at Max " No, Max you do not. Like I said the nature of your power scares me. Victoria said that you promised not to use it on your friends but does that include me? What about my friends? You don't even know Sarah. You probably hate Logan as he is kind of a jock asshole, especially to Ward but I actually care about him too. Evan? Ms. Grant? Who is in or out of this circle of protection? It all scares me and you know what reaction fear gives… fight or flight."

Courtney quickly stood and placed both hands on Max's shoulders. She breathed deeply and swooped in to give Max a quick peck on her cheek. "I am not a great runner." Courtney whispered, "I tend to face my fears. If I find you are using your powers to mess with the people I care about, you will regret it."

Max narrowed her eyes, she was getting angry at Courtney's tone and threats. She didn't have to take all of this, Max knew she wasn't the bad guy here. She started to get up from her seat to respond. Courtney held up a hand and rolled her eyes.

Back to her fake nice voice, Courtney said "Don't have a stroke, I am just letting you know how to stay on my good side. Be good to Vic and don't go all supervillain on my friends, and we will be fine. See you around, Max! Maybe we can get together for that makeover." Courtney patted Max on the shoulder and walked in the direction that Evan and Sarah went.

 

Max sat for a moment then muttered, "I am not the fucking bad guy."

 

_________

 

"Max! Great to see you! I gotta go! Talk later"

"Come on, Alyssa, keep walking," David Madsen ordered escorting her out of the non-VIP room. Max could have sworn she heard David say that he was proud of her.

A few feet away Logan lay prone on the ground next to Zachary and Hayden who were stomping around laughing hysterically next to him. Max saw Victoria standing opposite a nearby couch her hands on Taylor's shoulders reassuring her. Max started moving toward Victoria, but the Bee shook her head indicating that she should hold back for a second. Max was looking around trying to figure out what was going on when a flash of bun whipped by her coming over to Taylor. Max just stood there as the three girls talked, not sure what to do at the moment. Hayden eventually called her over to join him and Zachary.

"Hey Max, long time no see," Hayden said, " Sorry our teammate over here had to cause some drama"

Max glanced at Logan. "Hey, Hayden, What the hell happened?" 

Zachary replied still laughing. "Alyssa knocked Logan the fuck out!"

Max had a confused and shocked expression that didn't go unnoticed. Hayden explained further, "Not literally, but our friend has some issues with the idea of not making fun and bullying people. So he decides to target, Taylor, thinking she can handle whatever he dishes out. So the most obvious point of ridicule, was her  relationship with," Hayden stepped closer to Logan, "What did you call Kate?"

Logan sighed and finally said "A baby nun."

"Don't edit for Max, Logan.  She is never going to like you anyway," Zachary said still chuckling to himself, "You said she was a Lesbo Baby Nun, which was so weird and unfunny I even got a little mad. Taylor was about to rip into him when-"

"Alyssa fucking decked him." Hayden continued to talk about the incident as if he was telling some piece of folklore. "A perfect biomechanic right hook. She didn't even sucker punch him. She stood in front of him, called him out, said 'here it comes' and clocked him. It was tremendous, and then Zach started to do the slow clap like in the movies. Everyone joined in. The applause died when Madsen came in." Logan groaned in embarrassment on the floor

"It seemed right, bro, like, you were being a real dick," Zachary added

Max looked again at all three men again. Trying to piece the events that transpired into a narrative that makes sense. "This is surprising I guess… to say the least."

"Not really, Alyssa had gotten used to molly whopping Logan at the boxing gym," Hayden said and then continued to explain at Max confused look. "We started to go to a boxing gym near downtown toward the end of the season. Alyssa had already been attending. I guess she has been going since the … you know. Madsen also goes there he has been helping us train, he works a lot with Alyssa. She is actually really good, technically, and she is interesting to spar with."

Max felt a small feeling of electricity and then felt fingers gently roll up the back of her neck. She shivered and almost made a small moan before she realizes who she was standing in front of. "Zachary, Hayden, How is your Neanderthal?" Victoria asked, sneering a little at the bully still on the floor.

"Wallowing in embarrassment and way too sober," Zachary replied. "Something that we plan to rectify soon. At least the second part. You want to join us?"

"Sorry Sorry hold on," Max bolstered by the presence of Victoria interrupted "you all do boxing with Alyssa and Madsen? Am I in an alternate universe?" That last question earned a little nudge from Vic. 

"Did I speak Creole or something just now, Zach? Yeah, she is actually really cool. She came this close to convincing me to join her book club. Maybe I still will.  I don't know …. I just don't want to shut people out anymore or take my acquaintances and friends for granted. You never know when… " Hayden's voice fell a little "I mean Rachel was cool, Chloe was cool, Nate was… maybe if we all paid more attention…"

Logan sat up suddenly. "Beers, we need alcohol, soon, that is what I choose to focus on now."

The other two men nodded. "Yeah, you coming?" Zachary asked again.

"As much as smashing beer cans over our heads until we are hugging and saying 'I love you, bro' sounds appealing, we will pass.

"Your loss, Logan is a great hugger." Zachary quipped as the three men walked away out of the Non-VIP area.

Max felt a set of arms wrap around her from behind. She got lost in the feeling of Victoria for a second and placed one hand over her. "Mmm… weird night, good night, but weird."

"Tell me about it, to be clear you are a better hugger than Logan." Victoria agreed. "Did Courtney mess with you too much?"

"No she had a prepared speech that went pretty well, she is just trying to protect her friends. Just like me. I don't know why she would think I would mess with her. I still think she is kind of… unique."

Victoria laughed. "OK then, do you want to go sing, get back on the dance floor, eat some cookies? Or do you want to continue what we were doing earlier? 

Max pondered the question, realizing that they were still in the middle of the party and Victoria was willing to display this much affection. She liked that Victoria was trying to be more open with her and their relationship. The students still in the definitely not-VIP room didn't seem to care about them. There were little jovial and drama-filled groups all over the party. There seemed to be a lot of deep family holiday type discussions as the student body used this party to work through some baggage related to recent events. Kate and Taylor had already disappeared. Max quickly checked her phone noting that they had gone back to the dorm.

Max had enough holiday cheer as well.

"C and D, please!" Max grabbed Victoria's hand and led her girlfriend to descend on the remnants of the treat table like vultures. She ignored Victoria's inquisitive looks as she picked through the options. Still thinking about the events of the night, she blurted out, "Do you want to come over?"

"Um-Max we-"

"For Christmas, we always eat very early, you could be back for the Chase family meal. I uh, want to introduce my girlfriend to my parents."

Victoria smiled back at Max "Sure Lamefield, we can work something out."

 

_________________

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, commenting and giving kudos.
> 
> I am very happy with the level of interest in this fic, as it is so much fun for me to put together. The fact that any other person enjoys it just adds frosting to the cake.
> 
> This took a while due to life and also some aspects of this chapter I relate to personally in a way that I had to walk away from it for a moment. 
> 
> The next chapter is challenging for me from a writing perspective so it may take a while for that one as well.
> 
> Please comment! Any critique is welcome.


	10. The best in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel workshops some new material in the future
> 
> Kate and Taylor go to Humboldt
> 
> Max, Mary, and Victoria go to Seattle
> 
> Victoria has a dream, meets a new familiar face
> 
> Christmas Eve Dinner at the Caulfields
> 
> Note: There is a Part 2 noted in this chapter because it is long and I wanted to identify a natural break, as I refuse to break it up.

August 14, 2026, Austin, TX 

Rachel Amber Price shook her head as the announcer ran through her credits. It may sound impressive to some, but to Rachel, it is a reminder of how hard she has had to work to make ends meet. She definitely doesn't make it just with acting, which is the thing that she loved to do. No, she has to either tour and spend time away from Chloe and Pris or work her ass off in some writer's room still spending time away from family but then, at least, getting to sleep in her own bed. She is in show business, she just wished she could contribute more financially with the same amount of effort. Chloe would wait forever for her career to take off, but she didn't want to take advantage of the fact that her wife had more marketable skills.

"OK, time to get happy." Rachel checks her outfit. Her jeans are clean, the fly is not open, khaki blazer fits, not as good as it did before the tour got to Texas, but still OK.

"Rachel Amber Price!!! Ladies and Gentlemen, give her a hand!!

The audience gives Rachel really warm applause. There is something special about this feeling. Everything that happens now was up to her, she could make everybody's night or offend them, ruining their night with stuff that wasn't funny but would stick with them. She pulled her hair behind her ear playing with a purple feather earring that she only wore when she performed. It was her equivalent of Rodney Dangerfield playing with his tie.

"Austin, What is up, how are we doing? What. Is. Good!"

Man … this city used to be hella cool, huh?" 

The audience responded with mild laughter.

"Then everybody discovered it and now it's… still here… technically… right?... Archeological digs will discover the ruins of Austin and they will say 'This SXSW phenomenon eventually ate away at the soul of the city, must have been some sort of virus'."

Rachel receives rueful grumbling with a little bit of laughter at that comment. She had to come up with better local Austin stuff. Maybe not focusing on the gentrification of the city was a good idea.

"Not that I am from anywhere cool. I live in Hollywood, which is like a convalescent home for your childhood dreams." The crowd laughs as Rachel changes her voice to a more caring, patient voice. The voice of someone who is caring for patients toward the end of their life. 

"OK Rachel's acting and modeling career how are you feeling today? … Well, we are going to up your dosage of 'delusions of grandeur' and give you good tips from a double shift at Appleby's; Just enough to keep you comfortable for another month. You poor dear coming all the way from Oregon"

Rachel straightened herself, smiled at the audience and played with her earring."Of course, I am just kidding. These are the jokes… You know no one tips well at Appleby's."

The laughter was getting louder. No one took the bait to heckle her at the moment. Rachel continued.

"Seriously though, Hollywood is a rough place, full of talented people. It is ruthless. Dog-eat-Dog. You know how I know?" Rachel paused, raised one eyebrow to scan the crowd, she zeroed in on one person in the front. 

"Ma'am, I appreciate your many suggestions, but that was a rhetorical question. And no there was no casting couch… it was a loveseat or backseat. I never made it to 'couch' level."

Rachel continued after more chuckles from the audience. "I know because Hollywood made a movie about something that happened to me and my friends when we were young... OK, It was a Lifetime original movie mostly made in Ontario but still… it was called Blackhell. It was about the kidnapping rapist teacher at my high school… True story. Now, did they hire me to write or be in the movie that prominently featured my own dumb actions as a 19-year-old… nope!" While the audience giggles, Rachel acts like she is composing herself emotionally.

"That is OK! I was almost 30 when that came out, surely they hired a younger actress to play my role. Surely that had been thought out in a reasonable manner, like it is not realistic to have someone with so much ... gravitas," Rachel holds herself up in a proud manner, like she was suddenly Anthony Hopkins, "to play a confused and clueless high school girl."

She closes a fist on her chest and holds this respectful pose for about 20 seconds. Enough to make the audience uncomfortable, but probably too long considering how much time she had tonight. 

"Does anyone know how old the actor was that played Rachel in the movie?"

Someone in the audience calls out '31'.

"Thirty friggin one!!!" Rachel screamed, channeling all her anger of a lot of things into her voice, face and body language, into an obvious overreaction. Then quickly she was back in a stoic respectful pose. "But I … No … I am OK. I am not... mad. Thank you, miss, for watching basic cable." 

"Sometimes jobs are competitive, there is a lot of talent in Hollywood. I just need to learn from this and work on my craft. I am not mad at all."

Rachel puts her hands on her knees and acts like she is leaning close to whisper something to the audience. 

"I am furious!" She yelled. The last word was accompanied by a flourish of her hands that left her arms extended out at her sides. She then suddenly shifted to her earlier casual demeanor. "and I will be that way for, " Rachel checks her watch. "umm for about the next... rest of my life." As the audience laughed, Rachel said "What? Sometimes you have to stop and smell the pettiness." Rachel smiled and played with her feather as she moved on.

_____________

December 20, 2013

Taylor Christensen sat on the front steps of the soon to be renamed Prescott dormitory pretending to enjoy the cold air but really just freezing her ass off. It was a beautiful morning, drizzle came here and there and it was cloudy, but it felt beautiful. Her girlfriend, Kate, had arranged to go home and get her parents' car to drive her to her mother's house in Humboldt. Victoria was disappointed at this but it gave her more time to be with Max as they both will drive back to Seattle. Kate and Taylor already spent a ton of time together but they were rarely alone. Kate had a lot of friends and Taylor had Courtney to look after. This will be an eight-hour drive with just her and her girlfriend getting to know each other.

Taylor felt that there was a one in four shot she will be single by January.

Heavy distressed breathing pierced Taylor's pessimistic thoughts. She heard a familiar sharp voice say "Max, I would have slowed down for you. Are you OK? Do you have asthma? An inhaler?"

Taylor shook her head and laughed. Victoria and Max were very competitive with each other. The idea of them going jogging casually together and not ending up in an all-out sprint was a fantasy. "Vic, Did you break Max? Are you the supervillain of Arcadia? The LV Temptress?"

Victoria gave her a half-smile, while Max gasped an answer. "I… won… so…," Max gave a big thumbs up from the position lying on the sidewalk on the bottom of the dorm stairs.

"Max, couldn't you have zip zapped your way to victory?" Taylor asked.

"Not… fun… to cheat." Max gasped and coughed and then made a sort of high whining noise before she quieted down to something that resembled normal breathing.

Taylor looked at her best friend. She just muttered, "I can't believe that she beat me."

Taylor waved her hands in an exasperated fashion. She sat back on the stairs no longer concerned with the running couple. She blew on her hands to warm them and noted a slight rumbling on the ground. 

A black commercial-grade pickup truck came into the parking lot and masterfully swerves through the remaining cars and parked close to where Taylor is sitting. She thought they were doing some sort of repair work over the break, maybe they were finally installing that handicapped ramp. Taylor was frustrated that her reconnection with Kate would be interrupted by a work crew, on top of Max and Vic, who were now both just staring at the truck with their mouths open. Taylor thought that they were impressed by the truck for some reason.

Then she heard the songs of praise. 

Taylor quickly got up from her perch to see Kate waving from the extended cab of the truck. The small figure of Kate Marsh hoping down from the large pickup, straightening her cardigan and checking her bun was such a joy for Taylor to see. Kate was always surprising Taylor with aspects of her personality. She sometimes has a hard time letting go of the broad strokes she used to paint Kate with before she really got to know her.

"When did you get a commercial driver's license?" Taylor joked as she approached Kate and pulled her into a tight hug. Kate kissed her cheek as she got close. 

"Next summer probably, Dad's church has a bigger truck, an F650, I think, but not many people licensed to drive it. Good works sometimes require a lot of heavy hauling." Kate explained unnecessarily. Taylor was just happy to be with Kate again. The Christian girl spent the last 24 hours with her parents finalizing arrangements for this road trip. 

"Of course, you have to be ready to haul a log up a mountain for your Savior."

"Or for the community, " Kate said flatly "like skipping Church to drive your girlfriend to see her sick mother." Kate looked past Taylor. "What is wrong with our friends?" 

"Oh well, Max hurt herself successfully trying to beat Vic in a foot race. And Vic is emotionally distressed by the fact that Max was able to actually beat her. I believe that they are both impressed by your truck driving skills."

Kate stepped back from Taylor rolling her eyes. "Taylor, what is wrong with our friends?"

"Oh, luckily we have an eight-hour drive to delve into that but was hoping we would focus more on each other..."

Kate squeezed Taylor's hand "Definitely, let's go say goodbye."

Kate and Taylor walked over to the other couple who was still trying to compose themselves and get used if the image of Kate jumping down from the truck. Kate wished everyone a Merry Christmas and gave Max a really long hug that seemed not warranted considering they would be apart only for a few weeks.

"You know I am not going to miss all that driving, I feel bad that Kate has to go through this now. At least she is your girlfriend, which means she won't be as annoyed with having to spend so much time with you."

Taylor smiled because Victoria still had this public face on that was always trying to express strength no matter what. Taylor only ever seen her express fondness for the other Vortex girls when she was alone with them, and maybe Ward. The front that Victoria puts on sometimes is so ridiculous. Victoria has been realizing this fact more and more so frequently get this adorably awkward look of uncertainty. Taylor just wants to give her a hug, like she is a stubborn puppy, but since Vic is not actually in an emotional crisis at the moment…

"Yes, Victoria. I am also not going to miss hearing you complain about the drive and tell me how much I will owe you." Taylor nodded over to Max. "Or how much you just hate Caulfield with those freckles. At least with Kate, we can entertain ourselves better."

Victoria smirked at Taylor, about to make some sarcastic comment, but before she could complete it, someone with a higher-pitched voice cleared their throat.

"Ahem, why else would I bring the extended cab it is not like Taylor has a lot of luggage.."

The mangling of words that came out of the Queen Bee was almost another tongue. She was shocked at Kate's response, and kind of ashamed of the direction her own comments were going to go, considering the history.

Taylor thought about how people tend to change slowly even when they say they are very different. The root of a person is always evolving lethargically. 

"You need room for Battleship and Apples to Apples!" Kate continued, smirking.

Taylor smiled and started walking to the truck her bag rolling behind her. "Max! Take care of my girl! Don't end reality or anything like that. Also, don't develop telepathy if you can help it. Like, you don't want to know!" 

The four women completed their goodbyes and Taylor struggled to get into the raised truck. The Interior was clean and grey. A large iced coffee waited for her in the cupholder. 

"We have a long-" 

"No, Kate if you start to sing Convoy I will go and get a ride with Vic."

"Well, in about 30 minutes that will no longer be an option! And then you're stuck with my hymns and country music."

"Oh. What did I get myself into," Taylor asked as she sipped her coffee, looking back at her best friend who was staring cautiously at the truck as if inspecting it for something wrong.

She looked back at Kate as she happily navigated the parking lot and pulled away from Blackwell. 

"Why are you smiling?" She asked Kate as she navigated to the country roads that lead to the highway.

"Why are you?" 

"It feels good to be loved," Taylor responded without thinking about it. Kate pressed her hand on Taylor's knee and refocused on the road. Taylor's smile dropped when she thought about her friends and whether they felt the same.

___________

 

"Ladies, I hope I am interrupting."

Max heard her own voice, calling to her from down the hall and groaned in frustration. She and Vic were about to head to the shower after spending too much time alone in the dorm together. They were running late before Max even thought to do anything about it with her powers. Victoria said "no" to rewinding so here they were running late and interrupted by Mary.

"I got this," Mary said as she stopped time except for her and Max. She leaned against the wall and blew out a long breath. Max thought she looked very different from two days ago when they were practicing the day after the holiday party."So how have things been going?"

"How have-? OK, I guess. Mary, you saw me two days ago and you have been texting me all day? What brings you to the dorm right now?"

Mary raised an eyebrow, "I, I had some other projects to work on, It's actually been almost two months since I have seen you-"

"That's great!" Max enthusiastically said stepping forward and immediately retreating when she saw the cold look on Mary's face. "I meant that you are living your own life, with your sister and-"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It doesn't feel like great times though. Also, I have been back here, I just haven't seen you. Which brings me to why I am here."

Mary continued to give Max various time travel assignments, ranging from the mundane basics to advanced tricks. She asked Max to consider signing up for boxing with Alyssa and David as it seemed to come up in her visions. She said she should try to have more visions closer to the point that she will jump to. All of it was delivered in a matter of fact manner. As if she was reading from a bullet point list. Mary frequently averted her eyes from Max. The difference in Mary's behavior compelled her to engage further here. 

"So obviously you don't want to just tell me what is going on with you, but I can tell you need something, and I think I know what it is."

"Oh this will be rich," Mary scoffed, eyes now focused on Max "What exactly do I need, then all-knowing trainee time warrior."

"A break, a real one, without your family drama or forced visions through meditation or relentless planning. Come with us… we can totally 'parent trap' Mom and Dad. You can freak out Victoria's dad. We can all have fun together in Seattle… and, well, you can help me explain all this to my parents."

"Ah. You need my help."

"No, Not really. I just think we would have fun. I do plan to let them know what is going on. With my powers, and the plan, and Victoria…"

"Ho ho holy shit, Max," Mary laughed. "that is a lot to drop on Ryan and Vanessa. Our mother may need medical assistance." Mary looked to the ceiling pondering the last point, then smiling she said "I might actually enjoy seeing that."

"I thought you might. So are you coming? No time work allowed, except for me practicing on my own."

Mary stood a while staring at Max considering her carefully. She sighed, and then laughed."It has been like decades since one of you ... of us has done this sort of thing before the big jump. And that one didn't really have other friends, most Maxes treat me like a professional life coach with time travel powers."

"Well, that's because you are an ass. But I am not perfect… " Max paused and pondered for a moment about why she is actually doing this. Maybe she is using a third wheel to keep things from getting too intense with Victoria. Maybe she just felt guilty about all that Mary has given her by way of hope. Maybe it was the promise to the rock band having AltMax, to take care of Mary. Max noted that Mary just stood there patiently waiting for Max to continue. Just like Kate does. Just like Victoria does when she is not angry or nervous. Max came to a realization.

"You like to say we are so different, but we aren't. Your powers are different and we have different experiences, but I see myself in you sometimes. And if I can't be friends with myself…anyway, I promised to protect and look after my friends as much as I can so… come to Seattle with us. We will have fun at the very least."

Mary walked closer to Max. "You have come a long way, you know?"

"Oh here we go now is where you get weird and say something to ruin this moment."

Mary shook her head. "I don't say weird things, Max, everything I say is brilliant, poignant and persuasive." 

"Oh yeah sure… so, again, are you coming?"

_______

"-oops all booze berries!"

The audience roared laughter back at Rachel. Things were going much better after the slow start. This one lady about mid-stage could not stop laughing. That made Rachel happy but it is almost as bad as being heckled because it is distracting. She tugged on her earring and went on to the next part of her set.

"You all heard me right, I am happily married, been that way for quite a few years. It' s not too shabby, I am an extremely lucky woman. My wife helps figure out how to use solar energy more efficiently, she is saving the fucking world!... And I do this."

Rachel stalked across the stage. Chloe had a love/hate relationship with Rachel's material about their marriage. It many ways it brought up painful memories that Chloe would rather forget.

"I married my high school sweetheart, in a way. We had so much romance and passion in the beginning. Whenever people think about marrying their high school sweetheart they always picture ice cream sundaes and rated G movies. Maybe some make-out sessions in the car, right? Or maybe you think about teen pregnancy and shotgun weddings?"

"Most people when they think about the idea of highschool romance they don't think about what an asshole they were at the time."

The audience chuckles, Rachel feels bile in her throat thinking about the stupid crap she did as a kid and young adult. 

"Might as well just say I married the stupid jackass that routinely made the worst decisions that I knew as a teen because my parents happen to choose to live in this particular district and we were both forced to take math."

"For all the romance might go into this kind of relationship there is also an aspect of 'well, you are still here aren't you'

"Like the 8 months, that I was oblivious to the fact that she thought we were seriously dating, despite the regular nudity." Rachel looks to her left at mutters "Well, you are still here aren't you"

"Like all the time I tried and failed to get into my head the boundaries of a monogamous relationship… Well you are still here aren't you."

"How about all the time I spent learning how to truly support and care for someone else… well you are still here aren't you."

The audience died down a little, but they were still smiling and attentive.

"No one marries their high school sweetheart, and not expect a lot of emotional repair and maintenance. Every 19 year old is a cozy historic fixer-upper as a potential spouse."

Rachel breathed in deeply as she recounted moments from her early relationship with Chloe. Sleeping with Frank and almost sleeping with Jefferson didn't help build trust between the two women. They remained intertwined and bonded through their mutual experiences, all the drama between them. One day, Rachel looked around and Chloe was still there, and Rachel had matured enough or at least became ready to accept Chloe in this way and fully accept the truth of her feelings. She really had to work on making this part of the set funnier, but it helped her connect with the audience.

"And now I am going to 'still be here' for the rest of my life. Pretty lucky for me. Although it is really hard to win any argument, 'Honey could you please not chew cereal with your mouth open, the noise-"

Rachel interrupts herself, jumps a little bit to the left turns her head to the right as if she is Chloe responding and says "Let's not talk about things one of us does with our mouth open. Now let me chew in peace! If you don't like it, call that motherfucker Frank! Probably still lives in that pissy RV!"

Rachel stood there with her eyes wide trying to mimic Chloe's face when she has gone apoplectic. She takes four rushed breathes and then smiles and turns to the audience, shrugging her shoulders and holding her hands out to the side apologetically.

"Oops, All buried pain from past trauma!"

The audience laughs well.

___________

 

Victoria is looking through the viewfinder of a TV camera pointed at a typical sitcom living room. There is a large tan couch, in front of a weathered coffee table, a reclining chair to the right of that not quite matching and made of synthetic materials. She tries to raise her head from the camera and look at the scene through her eyes. Something is pulling her face back to the camera. She resists. When she looks at the scene with her natural eye she just notices a small mannequin positioned as it is coming through the door. She snaps the head back to the viewfinder then hears raucous yet unnatural laughter and applause.

"It is time for the Pricefields!" Said a booming announcer over the happy opening theme music

"Another stupid dream," Victoria whispered, "I hope I am not fucking driving and killing us all, they don't even open TV shows like this anymore"

"Ahem... Starring Max Caulfied as Max!"

Cut to a scene of Max walking through the door dressed in a Navy suit, waving hello to the camera.

"Chloe Price as Chloe!"

The camera suddenly cuts to a scene where two booted legs are under an old pick up truck. Chloe slides out from under the truck giving the camera a big greasy thumbs up.

"Kate Marsh as Kate!"

"Brooke Scott as Brooke!"

Each name cut to a scene featuring each person from Blackwell, Kate was petting her bunny, Brooke was flying her drone. 

“Bonnie Wright as Rachel” 

Victoria laughed at that. Even in her nightmares, she couldn’t give Rachel any credit as an actress. She was very satisfied watching Ginny Weasly strut around with a blue feather in her ear. Maybe this wouldn’t be one of her crazy nightmares. This might be just an absurd dream that she can just ride.

“Introducing Aurelia Gatti as Elenore Pricefield,” An adorable brown-haired child, probably around 7 years old, plays with a chemistry set in an empty two-car garage. 

“And guest-starring Victoria Chase as The Unwanted.” 

The other names had the same fake-sounding applause, but Victoria’s name was followed with boos and a few curses. Victoria attempted to break away from the camera again and it was harder this time. When she did slowly raise her head she saw additional mannequins posing and shaped like the people that were just announced. The audience was jeering at her, actively telling her to look back through the camera and not ruin this show for them. 

“This is pretty fucking elaborate,” Victoria mumbled as a scene started to play out before her, through the camera. 

Max steps through the front door announcing that she is home, the audience cheers when Max enters and she pauses to allow for the applause break. Max walked around the living room calling for Chloe or Elenore. From stage left bursts in the adorable blond kid, holding up her right hand that obviously has some sort of sticky substance on it. 

“Mommy!” the girl said giving Max a half hug to avoid touching her with the dirty hand.

“What is going on? Eleanore, where is Momma?” 

”She told me to definitely tell you that she has everything under control.” 

Max groaned. Apparently, Chloe had gotten her hands stuck in the garbage disposal and (gasp) the business loan consultant is coming over discuss funding her bike/tattoo shop. Hilarity ensued as Max and Chloe tried to work their way through the situation. Victoria honestly found it kind of entertaining and thought to herself maybe she should get into writing scripts. After this sequence was over the two women sat on their living room couch arms around each other. 

“Always getting you out of trouble just like when we were kids,” Max said to Chloe affectionately

“And as young adults and as adults, Maxi” 

“As I said, I will always be there for you, I let go of that once but never again."

The audience and Victoria went "Aw!".

Victoria has come to terms with the fact that she will never be able to compete with Chloe. She was pretty convinced that whatever timeline Max jumps to Victoria will not be a romantic option. This was confirmed earlier when she overhead Max talking to Kate a few days ago

They were discussing Vic, and Max was selling Kate on the fact that she wasn't a horrible person.

"She is so strong, and talented. She is loyal to her friends. She knows how to make any situation fun!” Max ran down a list of Victoria's positive traits, trying to sell Kate on being closer to Vic so that the four of them hang out together more often. Victoria was about to come out and make and emphatically agree but Kate decided to make a more emotional plea.

“Max stop, you are blinded by your feelings for her”

Victoria ducked behind a dumpster so that they didn’t notice her. She knew how Kate felt about here and probably shouldn’t be spying on them but there was a masochist part of her that really needed to hear Kate express her feelings without a filter. Vic braced herself for impact.

“Victoria harassed me and my friends for weeks before the video incident. Every place has bullies, I can handle bullies but the thing with the video,” Kate sighed, Victoria couldn’t see her but she imagined that she was considering how to best express the level of disdain she had for the Bee.

“You know my history, Max. I was actually using the space I had here to rebuild my relationship with my mother, I was starting to become really truly happy with all the classes and the friends that I made here. I felt like everything was lining up, that this would be the beginning of my happy adult life.”

Kate was venting, she was triggered by Max’s efforts and she felt compelled to expose herself emotionally to Max in order to make sure Max didn’t misinterpret what was meant. It is something, Victoria learned, that happens to Max quite often. Victoria didn’t want to think about this. She tried to refocus on the situation comedy that she was supposed to be filming. As she looked back through the camera, the scene had changed to an area by the loading dock of Blackwell, Kate Marsh was continuing to give her monologue directly to the camera.

“What Nathan and Jefferson did to me was horrible and disgusting. What Victoria did to me was … evil. She actively tried to turn people against me because I had faith and I had the nerve to not meet her expectations of what that meant. So what if I decided to get drunk and kiss some boys without being drugged, did I then deserve to have a URL promoted with my activities? Did I deserve to have the relationship with my Mother damaged because of that dalliance? Victoria says that she didn’t know I was drugged and once she found out she took the video down, but why does that make a difference? Basically, she is saying that if you got drunk on your own free will or were having a crisis of faith and decided to act out it is OK for her to post that on the internet!”

Victoria kept trying to pull herself from the camera, She didn’t want to hear this again. Why did this have to happen right now? Why can’t she just fucking wake up.?

“But Taylor-” Max tried to interrupt

“Taylor is my girlfriend. Yes, I realize that is a double standard. This is part of why I am trying to be more accepting of Victoria. I love her and Victoria is her best friend. I love you and you are serious about Victoria. So I can’t remove her from my life. I am trying very hard to work through my feelings about her. If I need space… I just need space. 

“Kate this is unfair, people make mista-”

"Max! Would you be so quick to defend her had I jumped off the roof! What happened to me was unfair. I know people make mistakes, but the specific ways she targeted me, Max, she knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to maximize the damage and she succeeded. Keep in mind Max I had done nothing but have a club about abstinence. 

Kate was visibly upset, her face turning red with anger. Victoria focused on Kate clenching her fists.

"She tried to take everything away from me for having the audacity to kiss some boys,” Kate said through gritted teeth. “and I find it hard to believe she didn’t know what she was fucking doing.”

Kate stomped off, muttering “excuse my language"

"How can anyone with options really love me once they find out who I am?" Victoria whispered 

Victoria had to stop torturing herself and wake up. She pulled her head back hard away from the camera. It moved back a few inches but her face stretched in response keeping her eye on the camera. The scene before her changed back to the sitcom stage. Max and Chloe discussed how happy they were that Max went back in time and saved her life and chose to stay with Chloe. This is a situation that Victoria was afraid of at first, but now she just wants Max to be happy, or as happy as she can be. Victoria redoubled her effort to release herself. She felt no pain but she felt the dimensions of her face stretching. Victoria had enough crazy dreams that she never really panicked in them anymore. She was basically a dream warrior just navigating whatever she encountered. It was usually common sense. 

Right now her subconscious is trying to punish her by having her watch Chloe and Max together and happy. This is not something that bothered her rational mind though because it meant that Max’s effort worked and she finally can get the happiness that she deserves. For some reason, her subconscious won’t let her look away or wake up so there was only one thing to do, 

Victoria didn’t feel pain but did feel her skin rip as she continued to release herself from the situation, Eventually, she heard a large snap and she fell on her back, coolness embracing the right side of her face, her right eye and the skin around it was completely gone revealing bloody flesh underneath. Immediately she felt the presence of two people on either side of her, She looked up at both Courtney and Taylor preparing various forms of first aid and makeup. 

Taylor said “Don’t worry Vic we will take care of you”

Courtney added “As always, nothing really changes”

Victoria just sat there and let her friends take care of her. She really wanted one of them to get her eye which is still attached to the camera but before she could give the order a familiar yet unfamiliar voice interrupted 

“You have such crazy dreams, Victoria. No wonder your mind doesn’t realize that I don’t belong. I am surprised you don’t have multi-colored dragons flying around breathing licorice or something. 

“Max are you-”

The woman that stood above Victoria’s friends looked exactly like Max but seemed very different. She looked through Victoria, her gaze was icy and haunting. She was older as well. Maybe more like Mary’s age. She kept fiddling with her middle finger. “I am not your Max, Victoria. I am yet another, one of the many that you will probably meet over the course of your life. It is a disadvantage of knowing a time warrior. You end up inevitably meeting more than one of me. How many have you met so far?”

It dawns on Victoria that in three months she has met four different versions of Max. She calls two of these versions friends. Victoria made her peace with learning about multiple realities and alternate universes but having to come face to face with it all the time was another thing. 

Courtney tried to extricate Vic's eye from the camera. Taylor was applying some sort of spackle on her face to replace her skin. "Four. It is impossible to keep track of. Although I suspect you are just a figment of my imagination."

"I could prove to you otherwise, but you wouldn't like it and it technically doesn't matter. I am only here for practice. And to watch you casually get your face put back together. You know you can just wish it back to normal." Max said.

"I have learned to just go with it, I think I sleep better if I am less actively affecting the reality in the dream... It is only when the dream is reinforcing crappy ideas that I struggle."

"That is what Victoria, my Victoria, told me. After months of advising me not to mess around like this. But this supernatural stuff is the only thing I am good at anymore."

"What do you mean by 'mess around'?" Victoria asked curious at to what exactly was the extent of this Max's powers, and what that means to her.

Max shrugged. "Entering dream spaces, creating spaces outside of time and the usual dimensions of space. You know the typical goddess Chloe stuff, but she is dead in my timeline so…"

"Wait, this would be a ridiculous coincidence but, how good are you at guitar?"

Max raised an eyebrow "I can play. My injuries get in the way of some songs still…Josephine made me practice because of the whole starting a band thing and I kept it up even after the long jump... Why?"

"Is Josephine another Max?"

"Yep."

"I think I met you before."

Max laughed and said in her mother's voice "Victoria dear it is time to wake up if you must abandon your family for dinner at least-"

_____________

December 22, 2013

-come join us for breakfast"

Victoria opened her eyes, both of which were in her head, and pondered her mother's words. She was mildly hungover partially due to Max's friends Kristen and Fern who were so happy Max reached out they upped the ante on the celebration.

"Coming!" She called down to her mother. Then, immediately called Max 

"Why can't anything be simple" Victoria muttered as she tried to figure out which version of her girlfriend she should call about this latest development. 

_______

 

"This is nice, a little cold but nice.”

Kate sat on the balcony of the In-law apartment that was over the detached garage on the Christensen property. From the balcony, they had a view of a small wooded area and beyond that the Pacific Ocean. The main house was on the other side of a rather large driveway. It was a larger bungalow type house that had a lot of sculptures and pieces artwork hanging on the front of the house and in the front yard. Holly Christensen was a lawyer by trade but she enjoyed art and played around with the hippy vibe of Arcata and Humboldt County in general without committing as hard as some other residents. So really she was kind of a loner. Kate sat wrapped in a wool blanket, resting her head on Taylor’s shoulder.

“Did you have fun today, this is not the most exciting place, I thought you would like the Trees of Mystery though, and there are some cute shops in Arcata and stuff. We can try and go to the Carson Mansion tomorrow. I can even bring you to the fish hatchery…

Kate bumped Taylor with her shoulder. “For someone who is normally so cool, you get very nervous around me. It is very cute but why can’t you just be comfortable with me? Did you take Victoria to a fish hatchery?”

“Victoria is my best friend but I don’t really care about what she thinks of me. You on the other hand…”

“I am not that judgemental,” Kate reminded “You are pretty great, short of treating other people like, well, like you used to treat me, there is not much you can do to lower that opinion. Is that why you didn’t tell me that your mother practiced Wicca?"

Taylor shrugged, “I honestly never really took the stuff that seriously until my mom got hurt. When I was a kid I felt like mom was trying to prove that she was like some of the artists and hippies that live around here, She doesn't really fit in. There aren’t, like, proper artsy yuppies here. She loves it here, she thinks that living here is helping her heal. She refused to go to a better hospital even though we could afford to move her. It seems to be working out, maybe there is something with her spirituality and her connection to this place”

Kate hummed and squeezed Taylor a little closer. Kate got a little nervous when the topic of spirituality came up. Taylor was very firmly agnostic and didn’t have much of a connection like Kate did. It occurred to her that she never really explained why. 

“My Dad once came up to me after church and said ‘If the only reason you are here is because I am your father then we can figure something else out'. It came out of nowhere but I guess I was saying some things to people that made them think I didn’t take the whole thing seriously. I did take the teaching seriously, like the life lessons, but,” Kate sat up to look Taylor in the eye ”it just seemed like it wasn’t for me. Heaven, God’s Love, I mean some of those people in the community were worse than Victoria. I just didn’t see the point. I just wanted to practice my violin and sleep. I didn’t make friends easily then like I do now. The thought of being left alone every Sunday, not having to do fake smiles and pretend…”

“Did they really not let you go?”

“Once yes, I didn’t really understand that my dad wasn’t being literal. My mom actually had to stay back with me because I wasn’t old enough to be left completely unsupervised. I did basically what I said. I played the violin for about an hour and napped for 20 extra minutes. The whole time all of these weird thoughts kept popping into my head. 

“Guilt?”

“No. Hate. When I wasn’t focusing on playing and I kept telling myself that all these negative things… how I was a bad person… how I was the reason I didn’t have friends… how no one in the church would ever accept the true me. And this was all before I even understood I was attracted to women. Everything I tried to do, everything that was expected of me was just so difficult, it all felt so impossible. That was the first time I thought about the fact that it wouldn’t be so bad if I slept and I didn’t wake up.”

“When my dad came home,” Kate continued “I just blurted it all out, everything I thought about when he was gone. How much it felt right to have those feelings and how much it scared me. He then hugged me and thanked me as we both started to cry”

“Thanked you?”

“For having faith in him. For trusting him with what was going on in my head. He didn’t magically make me feel better but since then I started to look at the church community or any community differently. I wanted to get to know people. I wanted to figure out if there is someone else that I can be there for like my dad was for me. So basically, even when I have had doubts about the scripture, I have always been committed to the church, just in case doing so will allow me to help someone else.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

Kate punched Taylor in the shoulder lightly “Come on you know everything else about me! I am running out of things to say. I have to go deep to keep it fresh.” Kate continued when her girlfriend rolled her eyes at her. "OK, I want you to know me, all of me the ugly pieces too because I love you and I don’t want to hold stuff back.”

Taylor leaned in and kissed Kate lightly, then a little deeper, their tongues touching as they pulled each other closer. Kate felt so warm and everything seemed so right. 

“Hey Kids,” A man’s voice called up from the front house. “Taylor, I made tacos, come one down and get some dinner. Save some of that tongue wrastling until after we had a nice meal. 

Taylor sighed, “We had a nice meal yesterday, Uncle Pete. So it seems to me that smooch time can be now” Now it was Kate’s turn to be embarrassed. 

“Well I can’t stop ya, but come on down when you are ready. It’s going to be delicious. 

Taylor looked at her girlfriend lovingly when she replied, "OK Pete."

"I made ground beef and pulled pork, and copied your Mom's recipe for the sauce." Pete was in fact not Taylor's uncle. He was her Mom's ex-boyfriend that lived with them when Taylor was little. He is currently staying in the in-law apartment with his current boyfriend to help Taylor's mom. Taylor's actual uncle, Dennis, is also staying in the main house with his wife Theresa and their daughter.

"Sounds great, Pete."

"Yeah, it's going to be great. Probably more savory than any taco that's up there"

"Uncle Pete! I am going to fucking kill you if you don't go back in the house!" Taylor screamed

Pete chuckled, "Just letting you know that you have options"

Pete went back into the house after deftly dodging Taylor's shoe.

_______________________

**Part 2**

Rachel was having a good set. The audience seemed to really be going with her on her both real and absurd tangents. She hoped that Chloe wouldn't mind how she tweaked the material. Audiences just seemed to sense when you are being authentic.

"So I am in my 30s and when you are in your thirties, one of the things that is fun to do is reflect on root causes and influences in your life. You see, a key part of understanding where you are going is understanding why you came the way you came."

Were there too many words there? It doesn't matter. Never mind." 

"I can trace all of my troubles to one thing, and it is something my father did routinely when I was a kid."

Rachel breathed in and closed her eyes. She exhaled with a dramatic shuddering breath. "My father, every other Sunday...made me watch... the Karate Kid."

"Some of you are too young to really know this movie, in a nutshell, a kid moves from Jersey to the Valley, gets severely bullied, finds a karate teacher, and beats those bullies in a formal karate tournament. Sorry for the 50-year-old spoilers." 

"Now this movie has its good parts, but the emotional trauma really comes from the song that plays while the Jersey boy is winning the tournament via a montage… there are all these inspirational lines like…

'A little bit of all you got will never let you down'

'your just a man. And a man had to learn to take it'

'Never doubt you are the one'

'Try and you will succeed… you can have your dream'

'your life will depend on the strength you have inside'

'standing out in the crowd when the odds of the game defy you.'

… there is all this great inspiration and then the chorus drops

"You are the best around” Rachel dramatically sings “No one ever going to bring you down”

Rachel pauses and looks at the audience. Her fist was held dramatically in the air as if she just finished performing the song herself then she looked at the audience.

“Around?... Around? That is not really a clear scope when you think about all the work you put in from the other lyrics in the song. By around do you mean the state.. the country...the continent?”

Rachel shakes her had. “No, No, later in the song Joe Esposito clarifies the scope. You are the best in town the song says.”

In town… In fucking town?! Not even county? That is a really limited scope for your inspirational song. At least give me a shot to win regionals. For the love of-" Rachel shook her head and stalked across the stage. She stopped abruptly holding one finger up for the audience. "My one takeaway from that montage is that I don't have to try that hard, I just have to incrementally better than the people in my general vicinity and I can be the star of the show! A raging success!"

The audience laughed and Rachel put the microphone back on the stand and stood at it like she was going to belt out a rock ballad. "But that is not the point of the song. The point is if you do your best and keep striving to do better, no one can take that away from you no matter how shitty your best efforts are. I did my best tonight despite easily being the funniest person in this general area…except for maybe that guy. I hope you all do your best to enjoy the rest of your night. Goodnight Austin and welcome the next less incrementally funny comedian.

__________

December 24, 2013

"Raisins." 

Max crossed her arms in the small back seat of Victoria's car. They had just pulled out of the downtown touristy Waterfront hotel that Mary decided to stay in which was convenient to absolutely nothing since Victoria lived in Madison Park and the Caulfields lived in Montlake. They were heading back to Max's house to enjoy Christmas Eve dinner, then Mary and Victoria would go to the Chase estate so that Mary wouldn't have to spend Christmas morning with the hotel staff, much to Mary's objections.

Mary looked back at Max and sighed. Max had just invoked their time travel safeword, which meant that Mary had been suspected of messing with time in ways the younger time traveler wanted to be explained. "Raisins" was the safeword because both women hated raisins and wouldn't bring it up in normal conversation. There was a lot of unanswered questions like, where did Mary find such a nice blonde wig, why is she wearing so much makeup, when did she go spray tanning? Mary said that she was trying to make herself unrecognizable to Ryan and Vanessa which is a great idea, and one that hasn't been brought up until this very second. 

"So, it really didn't go well, Max. I would have told you but your mother was having a breakdown and getting almost violent. I strongly suggest that we just introduce Victoria as your girlfriend and leave it at that. Maybe we shouldn't open up the hose of truth fully on your parents right now? I mean unless you want to test the whole 'I am 18 and you can't stop me from going to Blackwell thing'.

"They wouldn't. I am just telling them the truth. Why would they freak out that bad? I know it is a lot to take in.”

Mary rolled her eyes and looked to Victoria. “How do you deal with this one's lack of empathy?” She turns back to Max. “Look a couple of months ago, they almost lost their only daughter when Nathan fired that gun. From your perspective, you were relatively safe but do you really think your parents are going to buy that? From your parents' perspective, their little pumpkin was half a degree of separation from getting killed and/or kidnapped. What you don’t need to do is walk in there with Victoria and a twin and be like 'hey Mom guess who is coming over form an alternate timeline where you are divorced. Isn't it nifty! Also, I almost got killed a bunch back in October and actually was kidnapped by Jefferson as well'.

Max leaned forward in her seat about to defend herself when Victoria said "She wouldn't say it like that! Max doesn't want to give parents a stroke!"

Mary held her hands up. "Of course not but there only so much you can do to cushion the delivery… Look talk all you want about the time traveling, and your lustful urges towards Victoria. Let us just hold back the fact that I am you. And other details from that week. Today I am Mary Moughty, just a time-traveling wealth manager for the Prescott Foundation. Remember, that is my secret to tell, not yours, although you have taken some liberties with that in the past."

Max leaned back and nodded accepting the logic. Mary is not really relevant to her family even though there is an obvious connection. This might be for the best.

"How many times have you had this conversation?"

"More than once, but this is important. I am not going to let my presence mess this up."

____________

The early dinner that Ryan and Vanessa put together smelled delicious and tasted of nostalgia. It led Max to think about her childhood and holidays with visits from the Prices. The cute presents Chloe and Max would make for each other. William and Ryan joking around with each other, Ryan playing the straight man to William's antics. She wondered how it would feel to do those holidays again. She already had a vision about how going back will change some of those. What will happen to her old memories? Which version of the last Christmas before the move will be the one that she turns to or will she meld them all together. Will she even have a holiday with everyone alive?"

"Maxine," Victoria's sweet but still sort of sharp voice broke through her thoughts. Her mother and Victoria looked across the table, concerned looks painted on their faces.

Deep laughter erupted from the kitchen as Mary continues to charm Ryan with corny jokes and awkward anecdotes from her life with the names changed to protect the innocent from learning about the true nature of reality. Max smiled slightly at the idea of Mary using this as an opportunity to practice reconnecting to her own dad. 

 

"Oh.. sorry was I someplace else? I was thinking about … the past, you know.”

Vanessa started to say something comforting to Max, but before she could get the words out, Victoria already walked over to Max’s chair and gave her a hug. Max shuddered has Victoria whispered, “It’s OK”. They were that way for a while before Vanessa interrupted. 

“I am so happy that you have close friends to help you through this. Mourning a friend, especially in this tragic situation can be so difficult”

“Vanessa, Maxine has really been there for me as well, you have really raised quite a daughter.” Victoria was in firm brown-nose mode, everyone knew it but still, the elder Caulfields found it charming.

“Well, thank you, Victoria, one of these days you will need to tell me how you manage to get away with calling her, Maxine? I gave her that name, fought with Ryan to not name her Vivian or Sunrise, and yet she won’t let me use it.” Vanessa cocked her head to the side as she watched the two girls interact with each other. Max could tell that she thought that she was missing something.

Mary, coming back into the dining area with Ryan, laughed at that as she sat down next to Vanessa “Sunrise Caulfield would have been great. It would have been like a meteorologist in a cheesy movie!”

“That was pretty much Vanessa’s argument against it,” Ryan said as he placed a sliced up sweet potato pie in the center of the table and some small paper plates. Feel free to dig into dessert. I know some of you need to be heading back to your families soon. 

Mary wasted no time grabbing a slice. She noted later that she recognized the recipe and had not had it in several decades. Her enthusiasm for the pie charmed Ryan over even more. Max observed that Vanessa had taken an interest in this slightly older blond visitor and laughed at how ridiculous that whole line of thinking was. The evening was coming to an end, and Max would lose the opportunity to do what she needed to do with the support of her friends if she didn’t do it soon. 

“So Mom, Dad there are a couple of things that I need to tell you. Victoria and Mary are really here to support me in this-”

“Not that the food wasn’t amazing,” Mary interrupted “I am just going to take another slice of pie, please Max proceed”

“Uh, Thanks Mary, so basically the first thing is that Victoria and I are close, as you can see and well we are dating… seriously… like she is my girlfriend and has been that for a couple of months.” Max held her hands out and found it difficult to not waggle her fingers like she just completed a magic trick. Her mother spoke first. 

“Well, I am still glad that you have each other,” Vanessa said, before getting up from the table. 

“Still?” Max thought. 

Mary snapped her fingers to get Max’s attention as Vanessa started to walk away. Ryan was about to speak an attempt to smooth things over or to call Vanessa back to the table. “Now Max!” Mary said, and Max froze time for all except her. 

Max stood up and walked to the archway that Vanessa was heading to that lead to a hallway and the stairs up to the bedrooms. She tried to put herself in her mother’s shoes as she walked by. What did she mean ‘Still’? Was there a chance that she didn’t want Max to be with another woman? Her parents had always taught her that love was love and it was always positive. Mary had been trying to prepare her for the fact that Vanessa wouldn't take the news well. As Max walked passed her and sat on the stairs, she hoped that this upcoming conversation wouldn’t change her view of her parents. 

She released time flow again, and Vanessa gave a yelp when she noted that Max was suddenly waiting on the stairs in front of her. Ryan also was surprised by the disappearing act and stared at the other two girls that took it all in stride. 

“Y - you? How did you do that?” 

“That is the second thing I needed to tell you, Mom. I can control time, rewind, freeze it. I did it just now to get in front of you. Dad saw that I disappeared. Your shy quiet gay daughter has superpowers.” Instinctively, this time, because of what she was presenting to her mother she did waggle her fingers a little bit. She, in all honesty, was getting a little mad that she walked away in the first place. 

Vanessa sputtered and stuttered but didn't really say anything. Max continued, "I wanted to be upfront with you because, well, because I am going to try and go back in time… and, in a way save Chloe."

Vanessa's expression went from confusion to annoyance to concern. "Oh, honey that is impossible… I think we should sit down and talk."

"I agree, the only reason I got up is that, well you were walking away before I was done telling you what was going on? Why did you walk away anyway?"

"I um I it is just too much"

Vanessa then proceeded to sit and describe the whole situation from her perspective. Her shy little girl, going to what she thought was a safe place, being in extreme danger, and coming back changed. 

“I feel so helpless. Part of that is just having you grow up, but now I feel like the little that we have done to keep you safe has put you and so much danger and craziness. I know I can’t protect you forever, It is just you are such a different girl now.”

Max shared much of what she had been going through over the past few months emotionally, When she started to talk about specific activities and events the conversation went back to time travel. At this point, the Caulfields seemed better with the idea that Max was not straight but also was not convinced that Max didn’t need immediate medical attention regarding her mental state. 

Ryan said “There has to be a scientific explanation for all of this. Maybe the trauma from the shooting gave you mass hysteria or something.

The three girls groaned as Mary and Max started going through the possible evidence of time travel.

They started with the old "What's in your pocket" trick. Then they predicted what was said on cable news. Mary duplicated a slice a pie using time travel (Max suspected that she did this several times, and got rid of the evidence). They both teleported around the dining room. Finally, Max rewound a short amount of time with Ryan.

"Wow, that is … so trippy," Ryan breathed and shook his head. "why … why are you telling us all this now, during the holiday… when we have guests"

"Um, this is my support network. These women and Kate. I want you two to be more a part of that. I have to be able to tell you what is going on. Because I have been living with it every day and it is a lot. I need you guys. I need people I can trust that I can turn to. When we first moved here I kept so much in. I know I am grown up now but everything is so crazy that I feel like I need you more than ever."

Vanessa gathered herself and sat up straight. 

"So you have time powers"

"Yes"

"And you also have time powers, and are from the future?".

"More or less, pretty much, though I am much better at it than this one" 

"And you are my daughter's girlfriend, but you have no powers"

"The power of charm and I have a car," Victoria quipped.

Vanessa suppressed a smile. "And you are going to do … what exactly?"

"I am going to create a copy of my consciousness and send it back in time and protect Chloe, Rachel and the other students of Blackwell. Creating a new timeline that hopefully everyone survives."

"Ugh that sounds like an inherently horrible and dangerous plan"

"This is why I need your help"

Vanessa looked to Ryan, who nodded back while rubbing his temple

"and you can't save Bill?"

"It's… I have tried… it is complicated." 

Vanessa closed her eyes for a few moments and said in a sweet voice. "Fine, what do you need from us" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED AS I MESSED UP POSTING EARLIER.
> 
> This took a while. It is a long one but I desperately wanted to get past Christmas and start moving through 2014 in the story. This was also a lot of fun to write what with the bad stand up and the nightmare stuff. Again I am really enjoying doing this and I appreciated anyone that is coming on this journey with me. Feel free to leave comments and kudos, I appreciate and enjoy every interaction. 
> 
> We have two more chapters before we go back to Max being a kid, but that won't be the last time this timeline comes into the story. 
> 
> So song credits for the chapter titles and Rachels reference go to Joe Esposito (https://youtu.be/p44G0U4sLCE). One of my original ideas was to kind of slow-burn a time travel training montage for the first arc of the story. i was going to write about time travel training and how that affected people around Max but I kind of went away from that to just focus on the character relationships and how trying to execute this plan affects Max and the other characters.
> 
> I am sorry about the taco joke.


	11. You're the best around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max goes to photography class
> 
> Young Max has a recital that goes well
> 
> Max and Victoria celebrate Valentine's day
> 
> Mary builds a relationship with Courtney

January 15, 2014

Maxine Caulfield was never really late anymore. She either walked to class with everyone else or she walked to class with time frozen. It is not so much that she cared about being late, but she just didn’t have to be. She walked through the main doors of the class building, not quite energized but not quite tired. The hallway was bustling with students getting to class, but all Max could hear was the music playing in her headphones. The song playing changed to a very familiar song, that brought back memories of a situation in another timeline.

"Nope, I am good with that," She muttered as she pulled the headphones out of her ears. She didn’t need to gear herself up for potential social interactions anymore. She still had anxiety but she just dealt with it differently. Mary showed her some techniques, but Mary also showed her, through being kind of a jerk, that even if her social instincts were off the consequences aren't that bad. Max had begun to develop some apathy to negative social consequences with most people. That can come through the same as self-confidence.

Maybe, Max thought, Victoria had stopped rubbing off on her and she was starting to be influenced by Courtney. She would have to share that one with the school counselor.

Max meandered down the hall, thinking about the people she saw and halfway listening in on their conversations in her typical nosey way. She even peeked into a garbage can for a second before shame caught up to her.

She noted Alyssa being emphatically talked at by Logan and some other meathead from the football team. After what happened at Christmas, Max thought that he might be threatening her, which would not be allowed. Alyssa responded without looking up from her phone. Her response caused both jocks to double over with laughter and even Alyssa gave a little smirk.

Daniel walked past the group which caused both of the football players to stop laughing and stare menacingly at him. Alyssa responded to that by tugging on Logan’s ear. Max heard her say “What the hell is wrong with you?” as she continued to berate the two lunkheads.

“I guess Alyssa is the defender of the school now? That is weird.” Max whispered.

Max scooted down the hall to catch up with Daniel and made arrangements for more sketch work later this week. Daniel had asked her to do this once they got back from break and she remembered how much she enjoyed his work from the prior timeline.

As she walked down the hall she noted Courtney and Dana talking conspiratorially. Sarah was hanging around behind Courtney working her phone. Dana was facing Max and shifted her composure once she saw her. She exclaimed louder than necessary, “Oh Hi Max! Uh, I have to get to class. Talk to you later, Wags.”

Courtney was looking back at Max and attempted to do the whole "intimidation under a nice facade" thing, but Dana’s use of that nickname deflated her. “Ward, don’t call me that, for the umpteenth time," Courtney sighed. “Max, I hope you are well”

“I am doing great now, Wagster!” Max cheerfully replied.

Sarah laughed but calmed to a mild giggle when Courtney tried to give her an intimidating glare. She wasn’t Victoria but Courtney could get pretty mean when she wanted to. Sara knew at any moment she could be kicked out of the Vortex club and she still didn't want that to happen for some reason. Sarah and Courtney walked away without another word, but Max could have sworn that Sarah started to whistle the theme to Curb Your Enthusiasm as they went to their separate classes.

Max waved to Warren and Brooke, who nodded back as they shifted focus back to studying something intently. Stella was down a side hall having an intense conversation on her phone. Max wanted to respect Stella’s privacy but still found herself inching closer to hear the details of the conversation. She was diverted from this path by a pair of hands pressing on her shoulder blades.

“Get your nosey ass to class, Lamefield,” Taylor commanded as she pushed Max forward a few steps. “Your future wife is probably upset you haven’t shown your face.”

Max chuckled and cleared her throat. “Well, um, Your future wife is probably-”

“Max, don’t try to talk smack with me like that. You will always lose and I don’t have a kleenex for your tears”

“Oh Yeah… well, you... you,”

"I ...I," Taylor said mimicking Max's voice. "don’t want to be late,” Taylor grabbed Max’s hand and pulled her forward into their Photography classroom.

Maybe, Max thought, she should have kept her headphones on.

When class started back up in January, many of the students went to their old habits. The seating configuration was basically the same as with Jefferson’s class except this time Max sat with Victoria and Taylor sat with Kate.

Victoria notably relaxed when Max entered the classroom. “Why would you even cut it so close?"

“Because being early is just as bad as being late, being precisely on time is the way winners do it!” Max said as she sat down.

Victoria gave Max a sidelong glance and then laughed. “Oh well, I guess that it is a loser's game to want to spend additional time before class with you. I hadn’t realized that I was such a burden on your studies and career-

"Tori, please stop with the impression of my mother. It weirds me out. Wait, what is that under your sweater… Victoria, that is my t-shirt!"

Max noticed the white head of a doe sticking up behind Victoria's nice v-neck cashmere cardigan.

Victoria shifted her sweater to cover it more. "It is very comfortable cotton. And if you leave your shit all over my floor what do you expect!"

"Ahem."

Both women gave shocked and embarrassed looks as the photography teacher, Jesica Luna, cleared her throat leaning back on the front of her desk with her arms crossed. Max realized that the whole class was listening to the last few lines of their conversation.

"While I find you two adorable, why don't we spare the class the details of your domestic bliss and focus on the lesson for today.”

Ms. Luna was becoming a favorite amongst the art students. She had a great sense of humor but did not really try to be friends with the students short of helping them complete assignments

And there were a lot of assignments. They had five projects due in the two weeks since they had been back in class. Mrs. Luna believed there is only so much that could be taught without serious practical critique. The lectures were bland and focused on technical basics, and then the teacher came alive aligning the lesson to her personal experience, as a photojournalist and an artist based out of Mexico City.

The class chuckled and both women reddened. Max glanced back at Kate and Taylor who both just smiled knowingly and shook their heads.

Max refocused on Ms. Luna as she started to go over some technical matters specific to studio work, admittedly a weak point in her craft. She focused hard on every word, getting into a state of both extreme boredom and interest. She knew that the future of her career could rest on her ability to remain present.

However...

_____

December 17, 2007

"Ugh, that hurts so much!" Max exclaimed from the inside of the girls' bathroom of Arcadia Bay Middle School. She had just finished her big recital, and though there were a few more performances left in the show, Max was in no mood to hear them or to see her parents, Chloe or the Prices. She would much rather hang out in the fugue of bleach and urine that exists in every school bathroom.

Max shook her head and tried to calm herself. It had been almost six months. What if the pain never stopped? When she was playing just now everything just came together. Her mind wasn’t in turmoil. In fact, the way she synchronized with other violinists in their small advanced skill performance group, Max felt for once that something had gone according to plan. She had learned to play the violin specifically to join this group. She learned to play to meet Kate Marsh. After that meeting, things just started to go wrong.

Mary had told her that this wouldn’t be easy, although Max wasn’t sure exactly how she would know. Kate, in a future in another timeline had warned her how different she would be.

 _“I would be a very different person. In how I interact with people. Just don’t make any assumptions and you will be OK.”_ Max remembered Kate saying.

“Thanks for the meticulous friendship directions,” Max whispered staring down at the sink, her hands idly moving under the running water. “If anyone can find a way to mess up making new friends, just leave it to me. I am such a moron.”

Max tried to get control of her emotions. She was still rebuilding her confidence after coming back in time. She was so certain of what to do when it was a plan that she was formulating, but in practice, she felt like she was always going for the third or fourth back up plan.

This was a different though. This was a key part of everything and also something she just really wanted to happen. She wanted Kate back as a friend, even melancholy aloof eleven-year-old Kate.

She heard a shuffling of feet and realized someone else entered the bathroom without Max noticing. She looked up and in the mirror reflection was Kate herself, nervously picking at her fingers as she tries to figure out what to say to Max.

“Motherf- Kate! I didn’t even realize you were- What are you- What did you-”

“Um, Sorry. I was checking on you. I wanted to see if you were OK or if you needed help? I noticed that you weren’t with your parents and I thought there would be a good chance you were here.” Kate said nervously at first but ultimately with some confidence.

“Ugh, I am a mess Kate, sorry to bring you away from your family. I am fine. And I am sorry if I went too far earlier."

After the performance, the four violinists were in a jovial and celebratory mood. Max, happy that her head stopped hurting, hugged Kate as she would in the other timeline. This was a major gaffe as Kate didn't really do friendly physical contact. At least not yet. In fact, Max would learn later that part of the reason that Kate offers tea to people is that it is a way to welcome people without touching them physically. Just sit down on the other side of the table and let her make a cup of 'I don't mind your company'.

In the other timeline, Max and Brooke were non-romantic exceptions to this. Here a Caulfield style hug was out of the question.

"It is… OK. I, like, get it. Um. I am not mad or anything. I am glad we had a good performance. A great one." Kate's eyes look from the floor to Max there was a small smile that actually made it to her eyes. Something Max hasn't seen since she came to this timeline. That made Max smile back and the two young girls had a fleeting moment.

"Kate, I know you.. ugh maybe after the holidays, you could, we could.

Max wasn't sure what she was trying to do here. She wanted basically to asked Kate if they could be friends. How did she do this when she was 11?

 _"We didn't, dummy. We have one friend!"_ Max's head felt a sharp pain as the other consciousness that exists within it vocalized her feelings. Max grunted audibly and pinched her nose. She blurted out "Do you want to hang out sometime?'

Kate stopped shuffling and straightened. "Why do you want to be friends with me so bad?" Kate asked with equal parts suspicion and curiosity. "I don't- forget it that is a weird question." Kate looks like she is beating herself up for asking the question. This didn't do much about Max's instinct to hug Kate. She wanted to tell her that she loves her and that she was the friend that was there for her when she was at rock bottom. She wanted to tell her that she was a special person that helped Max stay sane and showed her lessons about healthy friendships and romantic relationships. She wanted to say that you are part of my foundation as a person and I am having a really hard time without you.

Max started to say something along the lines of 'You're cool. We should go see a movie' when the bathroom door opened abruptly. And a tall strawberry blonde girl came busting into the bathroom.

"Max, where have you been! Your Mom is about to send a search party out. Well, I guess I am the search party technically." Chloe Price pondered that statement for a moment. "Actually, I am totally more like a badass bounty hunter because I work alone under the cover of night. Eh, that may be too close to ninja, and you know my pirate preference."

"Chloe, I am fine. Thanks for coming to find me." Max said clearly, suddenly her headache and convoluted mind became clear. Seeing Chloe, alive and well, focused her mind and reminded her of her goals.

A laughing voice said "Pirates are definitely superior unless the ninjas, like, are more magical in nature"

Chloe turned around and noted the small blonde girl also in the bathroom. A flash of recognition crossed her face. "Oh, Hi, sorry, you are Kate, right? I am Chloe. Chloe Price. You guys really rocked the classical music. I wanted to cheer but Dad stopped me. And, for the record, you have to compare magical ninjas to magical pirates or else you have an apples and oranges situation."

"Hmm," Kate said acknowledging Chloe's introduction with a little nod. "Maybe first introductions are a little too early to hash out this age-old debate from 2005." Both girls laugh and at that, and Max was dying to jump into the conversation.

"More like apples and kumquats, right."

Both girls stared at Max for a moment.

"Um kumquats come from southeast Asia, I think. I am pretty sure." Max shuffled and patted the nonexistent pockets if her recital skirt looking for the smartphone that she won't own until she turns 13 again so that she can Google the origin of kumquats.

"You ok there, Max. Do you need to sit down?" Chloe asked.

"I was making a charming joke!"

Kate turns to Chloe, "Is she always this weird? It's like talking to the cool teacher. The other day she scolded me for jaywalking"

"People drive like wild maniacs!!" Max defended.

"Yeah, she has lately has had a protective cautious streak, it has been actually really helpful actually, I am kind of a big risk-taker."

"I thought she was just doing that to me?"

"Nope. Hey did you know Max plays guitar too maybe we can get together and create some sort of band"

Kate chuckled. "I would like that," she turns back to Max. "As long as you make sure we don't get into much trouble or suffer any injuries."

Max felt a weight lift off her back. It wasn't so much that things were going poorly it was that things in her visions just didn't come about in the way she assumed. What she needed was for Kate to get close to Chloe. She thought she would be introducing them but apparentlybthey had a connection on their own. If Max had to be the butt of the joke so be it. Kate's opinion of Max will no doubt change in the near future.

"I can only promise no major injuries, this is Chloe we are talking about. Can we get out of the bathroom now? It kind of stinks."

_________

Max chuckled lightly and Jesica noticed.

"Anything humorous, Max?"

"Just happy to be in photography class again, I need this lesson in particular," Max said hoping she wasn't in the vision for too long. Victoria's hand on her knee confirmed that what she said was appropriate.

"Well, good! Maybe we should start by talking about what you find difficult about studio shoots…

____

February 14, 2014

It took a couple of months but it occurred to Victoria that she had done almost nothing to woo Max. She was there for Max and she was confident that Max felt that "being there" was sufficient. She also knew that people dying of thirst sometimes drink their own bodily fluids like it's champagne. Victoria wanted to be Max's actual Dom Perignon. On a day to day basis, Victoria varied from firmly believing that she didn't deserve Max's attention at all, to planning how many children they will one day have. ( It is Four: Ideally, Elodie, Kathryn, Devin, and Marcus, noting that she won't have a choice in naming the children if they adopt older kids). Either way, she felt like she had to do some work to earn what she had. In a very real way, she was in a relationship with a goddess.

So now the couple was at an Italian restaurant that was nice enough to meet her standards of a date night but not so nice that the pasta serving sizes didn't provide enough carbohydrates to properly annihilate your psyche, drown your sorrows, and encourage diabetes.

The insatiable appetite of Maxine Caulfield is a hell of a thing.

Victoria watched smiling as Max silently considered the whether she should dip her bread into the last of the oil or the last of her soup.

"You can just rewind and do both?"

"I have, with your permission, a few times already. I may need help ending this cycle. It is like I am on an olive oil induced time loop"

Victoria Chase, as dignified as she could, yanked the bread from her girlfriend's hands and dipped it into the seasoned oil that was set for the table. She heard Max whimper slightly as she happily chewed and swallowed. "Cycle ended. I guess now you can pay attention to me again."

"Tori you have to be careful! It's like poking a bear taking that from my hand. You never know when you will end up with paint all over you."

"You are now not making sense. What paint?"

Max recounted the situation in the original week where she used rewinds to get Sam to drop the paint can. Vic could tell that Max started to feel a little guilty about the situation so she decided to playfully mess with her.

"Max, that sweater is like eight hundred dolars! It is my favorite sweater! In no timeline are you allowed to destroy it."

"Well, I guess that is just one of the many things I undid" Max responded suddenly a little bit sharper. Victoria felt a jolt as she realized her attempt at playfulness brought back other memories of the week. She was trying to be charismatic and affectionate. Why did Victoria find this so hard with Max?

"Max, we are, you are going to fix all of this" Victoria reached over and rubbed Max's hand reassuringly. "You OK? Sorry I should have-"

"No No, I brought it up, it is just that one memory of that week leads to another. No matter what I do I can't shake it. Except when I am focused on something like school or you or training my powers. I think I am starting to understand how people become workaholics "

Victoria laughed and played with the strap if her dress "Oh focusing on me is work now, well don't let me be a burden. You spend one evening with my mother and you master the art of the subtle dig."

Max didn't audibly respond but took a moment to take in Victoria. The Queen Bee was wearing a dark blue dress with thin straps that accentuated her shoulders, neck, and chest. Wearing this particular dress was part of the charm offensive. Max's outfit was pretty distracting to Vic. She had on a subtly sequined white sweater that showed the tiniest bit of her stomach and some really nice jeans. Victoria was fairly positive that either Mary bought this outfit for her or she borrowed it from Dana.

The two women looked at each other for a while taking each other in. Victoria has never had a Valentine’s Day where she cared so much about her date. This crazy hipster time traveler who was willing to do whatever it took to take care of those she cares about was unique. She felt safe with Max. Safe from external threats and demons in her own mind. She was about to say something to Max along those lines when their server comes to the table to ask if they are ready to order their entrees.

Victoria was in the middle of asking her second question about the ravioli when she choked on a word, the server asked if she was OK, as she recomposed herself. To her surprise a tiny skinny probably freckly foot was making its way up her leg. Victoria composed herself and finished her order. After the server was finished and walked away, Victoria growled under her breath “You are so dead.”

Max nonchalantly responded, “I am counting on it.”

A plate full of ravioli, a conversation full of romantic platitudes and a very fast drive full of distracting fondling later, Victoria found herself pressed up against the door of her dorm room, soft kisses raining down on her shoulders and neck.

Victoria loved this. Max was practically feral in these situations. Not like a wild animal, but more like if teddy bears existed in the wild and they were carnivorous. Suddenly you are enveloped and devoured by cuteness and affection. It was a perfect level of aggressiveness that made Victoria just want to give up and let Max do whatever she wants. She barely noticed her dress being unzipped.

It was different than the beginning where the two girls were still learning about each other. Back then they were partially motivated by trying to forget.

Now, as Max spun Victoria around and laid her down on the bed she felt like she was being worshipped. Victoria watched Max as her hands explored her body. Every involuntary hitch in her breath, contented hum from her throat, sudden shift in her body, Max reacted to with her hand and lips.

Max tickled the back of her knee. Victoria flashed through all the times the two women had cracked each other up. Memories of hyperventilating hysterical laughter caused her to giggle a bit.

Max ran her nails across her stomach. Victoria thought of all the intense moments they have shared. Thoughts of how lucky she was to find anyone to help support her and her emotional well being. Victoria leaned up and grabbed Max’s hands to pull her up next to her on the bed.

Max kissed and bit her lower lip. Victoria thought about all of the things that the two women shared in common. How easy it had been to move forward romantically. They had all of these activities to share, especially photography. She was such an idiot to antagonize Max for so long. Why would she sabotage her own happiness like that?

 

Max laid next to Victoria, kissing her as she started shifting her own clothes off.

"I am going to do the thing, are you ready?”

Victoria tensed up and closed her eyes, laying her hands to her side.”OK I am ready”

In the next moment, she was overwhelmed by sensation. She tried hard to track what Max is doing. She seemed to be stimulating every sensitive area Victoria had. For a few seconds, Max became a blur as she was using her time powers to touch Victoria in multiple places in a short amount of time. Every pleasurable nerve on her body was firing. Max finally solidified, sliding her hand over Victoria's stomach and under her underwear. Victoria’s wetness was barely touched by Max at this point but the little stimulation Max was doing right now combined with the after-effects of the time travel trick had sent Victoria’s body into convulsions.

“Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh fuck,” Victoria exclaimed through gritted teeth as she grips Max and pulls her as close as possible. A keening sound emits from the back of her throat and she is left shaking and sweating.

It was pretty nice that Max has superpowers.

Victoria flipped Max on her back on the bed. Straddling her, Looking down at that toothy, adorable grin, those annoyingly cute freckles underneath the sheen of sweat, Victoria holds Max’s cheek and between recovering breathes said, “I Love You, Max”

Max’s grinned larger, then she leaned forward and kissed Victoria “I will always love you, Victoria”

___________

A while later the two women laid in each other's arms staring at the ceiling. They were playing music fairly loudly to distract from the passionate noise coming from Kate’s room.

“Valentine's day, huh?” Victoria said “It must sound hideous from the hallway, I mean between us, Brooke and Warren, Ward and Yard, Juliet and Riggins, and whatever the hell Kate is doing to Taylor over there.’

Security is less likely to barge into the girls dorm unless someone is actively calling for help. For better or worse.

Max laughed and shook her head, "It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for." She then sprang up and leapt from the bed. She started walking quickly to the door, completely nude, and then she disappeared into thin air, only to immediately reappear with a box wrapped in red and white paper.

“We forgot the presents!”

Victoria didn’t really forget, she was just enjoying being in the moment.

“Oh yeah, presents. So," Victoria added while covering her body with the blanket again, "after you got mad at me for buying you expensive things. I went with something more sentimental. I hope you don’t get too disappointed.”

“Victoria, you could never disappoint me with a thoughtful present. And for real, I just thought it was inappropriate that you bought me an expensive camera for Martin Luther King, Jr day. Throwing your family's money around didn’t seem right when trying to celebrate a civil rights leader. It's not like I don’t use the camera. Here! Open mine first.”

Victoria gladly ripped open the wrapping paper to reveal a hobbyist model kit. This particular model was of a two-person mech used by Blu-Berry and Rass-Berry in the 3rd season finale. It was an episode that was hated by most fans of the series, but Victoria loved it based on the cute details leading up to Blu-Berry and Rass-berry ultimately learning to cooperate. Also, Victoria has at numerous times used this episode as evidence of romantic feelings between the two.

She was speechless.

"I thought we could do it together, you know before I jump."

Then that thing that occured to Victoria from time to time came to the forefront of her mind. Max was sacrificing for the benefit of everyone else, again. It seemed that lately Max was starting to realize more of what she will lose.

"Definitely." Victoria hugged Max and then went to her closet to grab her robe and a large leather portfolio that contained Max's present. "Are you just going to be casually naked for the rest of the evening? Not that I am complaining."

"Eh, I was really hot, the cool air feels nice."

"Fine with me," Victoria said as she slipped into her robe.

Max held her hands out making grabbing motion as Victoria handed the portfolio to her. She opened it quickly and took some sort of parchment out of it.

"Oh, Tori."

On the parchment was an illustration of Max and Victoria. It was from a picture they took with a timer of the couple embracing and looking into each other's eyes. The picture was nice but the artist took some liberties with the pencil drawing that made the strong bond between the two women very obvious. It was signed by Daniel.

"This is amazing! And there is more?" Max put Daniels drawing down and pulled out the next one.

This was a full-color drawing, a comic strip that started with a cheetah in a nice sweater, cleaning the top of the head of a doe with her tongue. Both animals looked happy. On the second panel, there a sound and both animals go on alert. Both animals make a snarling face at the potential intruder. In the third, panel a shocked bunny with her ears in a bun walks next to a large black Labrador with a moon pendant who is obviously rolling her eyes. The dog says "Relax, it is time to play spades." In the fourth panel all four animals at in Kate's room playing cards. This was done by Kate, of course.

"Aww, Taylor is a cute dog!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah she was originally going to make her a fox but Taylor said the prey-predator motif was a little on the nose. No one wanted to tell her that dogs have been known to attack rabbits"

The next one was a comic book cover. It depicted a superhero called Time-out and her cyborg assassin partner named IceKill getting ready to battle a bunch of bad guys. It was signed "M. North".

"You got Mikey North to do this how did you even get in contact with him?" Max asked

"Through Steph, I told you I was going to sleep with her over break-

Max playfully punched Victoria. "Don't ruin the moment," she pulls up the last paper. This drawing was of an anime-style Max with a cap and gown posing for a picture with a group of other girls. On one side of Max was Kate and Victoria also in graduation robes and the other side was Chloe and Rachel, dressed in normal street clothes.

In a graffiti style, above the women, were the words "Happily Ever After". It was signed "TC".

"Taylor! Taylor did this! Victoria this is the best- Holy shit, I love you."

"You would be surprised how inexpensive commissioned art from high school students is," Victoria said with a shrug.

Max carefully put the items back into the portfolio and then pounced on her girlfriend kissing her deeply.

"This right here is priceless."

________

It worked. She can tell it worked because she was still alive. Breathing was difficult and she didn't know how much pain she would be in if it wasn't for the special drugs that were used by the B.E.R.R.Y initiative. Blu opened her eyes to see her rival and friend standing over her smiling.

"Ras," Blu whispered, her throat weak from the screaming and power exertion from the last battle. She reached up to put her hand on Ras's cheek, but the smaller woman grabbed her hand and placed it gently down on the bed.

"It is Max, Victoria. Not your Max. You are dreaming. You are in fact not a magical mech pilot."

"Ugh… I guess you couldn't just let me have this one and technically Berries aren't magical they-"

"Victoria, that is not what I came here to discuss. Can we go somewhere? Outside of your dream?"

"Can you do that?" Victoria suddenly felt nervous. These little meetings occurring every couple of days were one thing because she always had control. But this? "Do I have a choice?" Victoria asked the version of Max that now invades her dreams.

"Yes you have a choice, I can't just take over your mind."

Max stood absolutely still for a minute, her eyes darting around the room and back to Victoria.

"Wait. I have never actually tried. Do you mind if I try? I am not going to do anything bad? I am just going to move us a spot I know well."

Victoria wasn't sure what to say. She didn't know this Max. The question itself was kind of ridiculous. No, she didn't want this random Max to take over her mind, but there was a part of her that wanted to know what the fuck would happen. This is a Max, she can't be so bad, she would never hurt her right?

"I am supposed to just trust you that I won't end up in some sort of nightmare dimension."

"Um, well I never said that you couldn't. I mean I wouldn't purposefully hurt you, but this is an experiment. I am pretty sure the worst thing that will happen is that you will wake up."

Victoria sat up, kind of intrigued but scared. "I don't even know you why would you care?"

Max looked offended and then angry "I know my timeline version of you, I fucking busted my ass and sacrificed my best friend to make sure you were safe." Max growled and started digging her knuckles into her eyes

"You know what. Fuck it."

Suddenly, Victoria found herself sitting on some sort of blue upholstered couch. Blue lighting was prevalent through large room reflecting off of the gray walls, which were covered with photos, both large posters, and tiny Polaroids. Then Victoria noted that a wall missing. There was a white backdrop set up for a studio session but beyond that there was nothing. It was a level of black darkness she had never seen or conceived of before now. Max stood up and walked towards the void.

"See because you didn't want to come I couldn't finish it. This is so interesting." Max said

"Wh- where are we?" Victoria nervously asked. The other visits she had gotten from this version of Max were friendlier and Victoria always had control. This is different. They weren't in a dream, or rather they weren't in her dream. She tried to change the scenery, call her friends or change her body like usual but she couldn't. It was like when she met the other version of herself.

"Oh, this is my old studio, back when I was a little more," Max struggled for the right words, "self-destructive. You know I use to set up shots here, and just lose myself, I might have freaked out a few subjects," Max kept inching to the void as she spoke, "I felt so dark inside but I made such great photos, like the big one over there."

Victoria looked to where Max was pointing, there was a young girl maybe, 9 years old with long blonde hair smiling big at the camera, eyes conveying nothing but pride and joy. A pair of adult feminine arms reach around the child's waist in a loving embrace. The adult's face was obscured by the child's, the main visible characteristic was a joyful green eye looking at the camera.

"Your daughter is a pain in the ass to shoot. A real primadonna," Max said still considering the void in the room.

Victoria felt an extreme sense of excitement and fear. She wanted to ask so many questions, but this Max seemed dangerous, she didn't want to let her guard down. She hated that she was no longer in control of the situation.

"You want to leave don't you," Max said leaning forward into the void. "I don't blame you. I look into the darkness here and I want to be one with it. Enter void for all eternity"

"Max…"

Before Victoria could say anything else, Max dropped off the edge of the room and disappeared into the blackness.

"Max! No!" Victoria wailed panic-stricken. She started to sprint across the room. "I am sorry, Max!"

Victoria stopped when she heard cackling laughter behind her.

"I am sorry? Jesus, Victoria not everything is your fault. You have to get a grip." The other Max was sprawled across the couch laughing hysterically. It hurt Victoria. She was trying to remain impassive but her emotions were boiling within.

Suddenly her thoughts went from how she was hurt, to how she could get revenge. Then she remembered something about her last time in this kind of situation.

"I am leaving."

"No, wait!" Max said slightly panicked as Victoria made her way toward the exit. A black curtain with blue flowers separated the studio and the next room. Victoria quickened her pace ready to be done with this experience.

“I may not be able to stop you from doing whatever you are doing but I don’t have to take it. You can’t keep me here. It is just like in the other Two Whales, just walk right out to your regularly scheduled nightmare or whatever.”

“I know. I am sorry, but I need to explain-”

Victoria did not want to hear it. She might have gone along with this to gather information for Max, her Max, but to be forced into this situation and then messed with. She was done. She charged through the black curtain into a smaller room that had some shelving that held various items of camera equipment. The lighting was more fluorescent in this room. She could see a little clearer.

What she saw was a very heavy door, with a circular handle, similar that you would find in a bank vault. The door itself was slightly ajar and Victoria could see stairs leading up. She closed her eyes and growled in anger.

“I better not be where I think I am. What the fuck. What the actual fuck, Max!”

"It’s not. I mean, I have changed it. It is mine now, or at least it was before I sold it. Like I said I wasn’t healing in the best way. Taking this space over was supposed to be a big ‘fuck you’ to Jefferson. It is the space I know the best, which is why I used it. I spent years down here, Vic trying to make something of my life.” Max said all this sounding like a person who knew they were in the wrong.

Victoria stared back and Max incensed “I can’t stop you from doing this can I? Like I can’t take extra classes with Snape or something and block you out?”

Max shrugged. “You can try but, I don't think you can. I am not trying to terrorize you Victoria,”

"What are you trying to do then! You know what nevermind. I can tell by your face that your answer will just piss me off. Listen. Stay away from me, at least for a while with this crap. Let me process this and then come back to my dreams or something. Just don’t ever bring me to the fucking Dark Room ever again.

Victoria did not wait for a response she charged upstairs into, instead of a barn, a really large living room. She didn’t think much of this change, just some more wacky time stuff. She just wanted out and to talk to her Max and her other friends. She wasn't about to have encounters like this and deal with it alone. She opened the door and turned around to see Max closing the door to the basement and leaning against the wall.

Max shrugged and waved as Victoria left the room into her own consciousness. "See you later, Vic."

"On my terms, Max, "Victoria threatened. Before stepping through the door and waking up with her arms around Max. Her Max.

Victoria immediately woke Max up and went into detail about what occurred and what had been occurring in her dreams. The time traveler took it all in with a mix of concern and anger. It was a relief to let it all out. Victoria then realized what she has to do as she grabbed her phone. What she always did when facing a difficult situation.

Fifteen minutes later Taylor and Courtney, were there yawning and drinking coffee, ready to talk tactics with her and Max. An hour later, Kate came by and Mary was there soon after. The fear of the uncertain started to melt away because she was fairly certain that this group could handle anything.

______________

March 21, 2014

"When did my apartment become the fucking Boy's and Girls club?" Mary quipped as she rinsed off dishes that once held fish tacos and placed them in the dishwasher. Courtney Wagner smiled at the joke, leaning against the kitchen counter biting her non-existent nails.

"You can't fit a ping pong table in here, not without sacrificing seating, which is already in short supply." Courtney waved her hand at the rest of the apartment. Kate and Taylor sat at the small dining table having a very serious conversation that will probably end in cuteness and kissing. They were quiet compared to Victoria, Brooke, and Warren, who were playing some sort of complicated board game and mirthfully screaming at each other. Max was diligently practicing materializing at various parts of the apartment.

They were supposed to be talking about the second Max interloper, how that changed the plans. No variable was insurmountable when you had the tools that Max and Mary had. They had started strategizing a month ago. The potential threat to Victoria focused Max in a way that made Mary very pleased. This Max is going to do very well, she could tell. She thought that maybe she didn't have to stay as long after the jump this time. After recent events though, it was evident that she sometimes didn't stay long enough. You could look at Victoria being dream-possessed by another Max, as something that Mary caused indirectly. Mary thought that was somewhat of a stretch, but she was pretty sure one of the people in her apartment currently was leaning in that direction.

"I feel like you have some questions to ask me, Courtney"

Courtney stopped biting the nub of her nails and inspected her fingers. She turned to Mary and said, "Can we talk alone, physically alone not like with everybody else in stasis?"

Mary agreed and ushered Courtney to her bedroom as conversations stopped and her houseguests stared. This would be a lot less conspicuous if she would allow time to be frozen. She was about to comment on her annoyance with that when Courtney started to ask her questions arms crossed sitting on the bed.

"How do you know when to stop?"

Mary didn't need further clarification "When I have happy visions of the future, as long as Max is relatively in good shape in all the visions I have then I go."

"And you started because you were tormented by visions of versions of yourself committing-

"Yes, and my visions are very real, it is like it is happening to me and I get them a lot. I had to do something about it, even if it was dangerous."

"Can you stop doing this whole thing now?"

Mary had been thinking a lot about that. "I think, but I am scared to do it"

"I get that. Have you ever encountered a Max coming into your timeline?"

"Once in college, I had this conversation with this nice old lady in a park. Eventually, she gave me advice about reaching my potential with this stuff and gave me ideas about how to do what I do."

Courtney nodded. "Do you think that Max is the same as the one that is bothering Victoria?"

"Possibly, but that isn't really relevant to making sure your friend is OK."

"You don't know that. We have to take everything into consideration."

"Ok well yes, it is possible. I think there is a connection between the timelines that Interact with. There are so many coincidences, I used to question all the time. When you are out doing stuff like this for so long you kind of forget or take things for granted. A lot of things get done on instinct or are just impossible to explain. My instincts tell me that this isn't the same person."

"Have you ever heard of another Max doing this?"

"No, it is more of Chloe thing. There are other Chloe's that can do what she does, I assume. It has been a long time and I haven't encountered this before."

Courtney chewed on that for a moment. Mary considered the woman in front of her. She didn't really have a relationship with Courtney in other timelines. Recently Mary had connected with her in her own timeline for help with a serious problem. This was one of the coincidences that Mary referenced earlier. The cast of characters in each timeline seems to be the same.

Max thought that she should admit something to the Courtney in front of her.

"I have met you recently in my own timeline, I kind of used some stuff I knew about you to get on her good side. I guess you would call that crossing the line."

"I would call everything that is happening crossing a line. Is that why you have been so nice to me lately?"

"Not entirely. You are really funny. I kind of enjoy the way you mess with Max. I have been trying to figure out whether the enjoyment is sadistic or masochistic."

Courtney actually smiled a second at that.

"Anyway," Mary continued, "You ask good questions about this stuff and so I wanted your input on things going on, I think Max will probably need your help after I leave as well. And I am sure that she will get it if Victoria is around."

Mary was rambling because her mind was in another place. On another problem.

Courtney interrupted. "What do I do in your timeline? Am i some sort of engineer or designer or-

"Surgeon." Mary replied "A really good surgeon."

______________

November 3, 2026

"Draw 4, Skip, Skip, Uno, I win," Max said with very little celebration in her voice. She was sitting in a comfortable hospital room, playing cards against the niece of her best friend. Eva Taylor sighed and picked up the cards getting ready to shuffle again, glancing over to her uncle just to check if he has awoken. Samuel Taylor was breathing easily and on his own which was a recent blessing.

Max yawned. "Do you want more of the worst coffee ever?"

"Ugh no, I have had enough battery acid!" Eva said. She was about 20, her jet black hair tied back in a ponytail she was shorter than Max with a fairly stout frame. She was dressed in grey athletic sweats and a grey hoodie over a plain black t-shirt. In other words, comfortable enough to spend hours on a chair in a hospital room. She was in college but between most classes, she would come and visit her uncle Samuel in the hospital. Eva was, in fact, the only family member Max had ever met until Samuel became ill and now cousins and brothers were popping up out of the woodwork to lend a hand. Better late than never I guess, Max thought. Eva was the most consistent, She had all these sweet stories of her as a kid and “weird uncle Sam” doting on her and making her laugh. Currently, Eva sat back in her chair and looked at her uncle, thankful that he was through the worst, a smile in her eyes showing that she was thinking about some of these memories. Max left the woman to her thoughts and walked toward the elevators to the cafeteria.

They were at the OHSU Hospital in Portland. This was one of the best most highly rated hospitals in the area so when it came time to save Samuel’s life there was no other place to really take him.

No other place that would meet Max’s standards.

They were lucky that they did. Max didn’t really understand the root cause of it all. At the local hospital, Sam’s health degraded so quickly. Luckily, Max had somehow recently befriended one of the surgeons in this hospital and arranged for the two-hour ambulance ride to Portland. At the end of the day, Sam needed several surgeries. One of his brothers joked that they would need to change Sam’s name because of how much of him was removed or altered. Max’s reaction to that was less than courteous.

She was on personal leave from work. Francis tried to give her a hard time about it but it had to be done. She couldn't split her focus. Sam was a priority. A loss promotion opportunity really meant nothing to her. She even spent longer periods of time in this timeline because she didn't want to make a mistake in his care.

For a while, Max was convinced she was going to lose her friend. They had been close since the Jefferson incident and she always had an affection for Sam across the timelines she visited but this really made it crystal clear how much he, this particular Sam, meant to her.

She went down the elevator to the main cafeteria, it was now around 6 pm so the whole area was bustling with hospital staff, concerned family and a few ambulatory patients. She was not surprised to see one of the best surgeons in the state, if not the country, sitting by herself, using a fork to torture a cobb salad as if she was trying to get information out of it.

Max slid into the seat that was across from the doctor, who had not yet acknowledged her. She cleared her throat and attempted to get her attention.

“Dr. Wagner,” Max said looking to see if that got a reaction from her unexpected table mate.

Courtney looked up, shook her head, as if she was admonishing herself for missing her visitor “Oh Max! Sorry I was kind of letting my focus wander off. It is helpful so I can be fully there when I have the scalpel in my hand. How is our patient? Ms. Taylor?"

Courtney said that last bit with some knowing sarcasm. She helped Max lie about her family relationship with Samuel so that she could stay with him. It turns out that all of the ruses were unnecessary as Sam had filed paperwork to allow Max access as well as input on medical choices while he was still lucid and able to make decisions.

"I was hoping he would be more awake at this point. It is a relief to see him recovering somewhat."

Courtney pulled a small tablet from her coat and checked a few screens while saying "He is a beginning of a long journey, he has been doing well but things are not in the clear yet. His life is going to be very different. We need to talk with his primary care about what life will look like. From the fact that I spend more time discussing this with you as opposed to his brothers. I suppose you will have a hand in his ongoing care?"

Dr. Wagner had a very different mode of speaking compared to two days ago when she was inviting Max to have a wine heavy dinner at some fancy restaurant."Well, I didn't get him transferred here to let him go home and be neglected. I will figure it out. His brothers will help if they know what is good for their health."

Courtney gave Max a warm knowing smile. "I can't really get over how close you became to Samuel. I was not the nicest person to him when I was at Blackwell, but I had some good memories of him being suddenly very insightful. It was like he didn't know me but he knew the essence of me, just by maintaining the dorm. Anyway, I am glad you have this relationship and are in a position to help him. You are sort of a Chase, you are not supposed to be this nice."

"I joined the clan later in life, I can get pretty mean when I need to be"

"Yeah Victoria told us, well I have to wolf this salad down so that I am not cutting apart someone's pancreas all hungry and angry. I will come by the room later this evening. Hopefully, you will still be around."

“I will wait for you, we should connect when you get off. Rachel and Chloe are coming up on their way to some vacation. Victoria may come down as well. It will be a unique opportunity to see the four of us together in the wild."

“Yeah, that would be weird. We can just get together Max, whenever. Now, shoo and let me eat."

Max went to grab her coffee and returned to the room. When she got there Sam was awake and holding Eva's hand. He was rasping something quietly to his niece. Max paused at the doorway not wanting to interrupt a moment. When he was sleeping, it was a little easier to pretend that he was going to be OK and that they were in the clear. Every word was said through obvious pain. He seemed to be having trouble finding the right words out of his head. Max bit her lip and thought about how lucky she was. She could easily financially supplement Sam’s medical and care needs. Maybe all that family drama and giving up art to become a card-carrying member of the financial industry corporate high earners served a purpose because she could take care of her friend. She laughed a little bit and muttered “It shouldn’t be this hard to do this.”

“Max, come here,” Sam said.

“Did you have a nice nap, old man?” Max said as she sat next to his bed opposite Eva.

“Oh the dreams, Max. You would appreciate this medicine in another universe.” Sam almost chuckled at himself and then desperately held it back noting that the act of laughing would be fairly painful at the moment. “Thank you, Max. You saved my life. You know I ... I don't have kids, but you girls...”

Sam tried to breathe deeply and started a coughing fit. Eva started to raise his hospital bed. Max darted out to the nurse's station faster than she should have and returned with a cup of water.

“Th- Thank you." Sam whispered as he sipped his cold water. “Samuel is not good at talking about his own emotions.”

His voice found a little bit of strength “I love both of you so much. I am so happy you are here." Samuel said grabbing Eva’s hand,

Samuel turns to Max “Samuel is so lucky not to be alone”

Eva kisses her uncle on the cheek tears starting to form in her eyes. Max, on the other hand, is looking up in the air trying desperately not to ugly sob over her best friend. She leans forward to kiss him on the forehead and the waterworks start to come.

Max, through her tears and while grabbing the remote of the hospital room TV, said “I think that home makeover show you like is on,” as her way of telling Sam she loves him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I guess I am updating once a month. I think that is pretty good, considering the craziness that is going on in my life. I honestly continue to write this for some sort of escape. To give you a hint, I might have written the scene with Sam while a loved one was in the hospital as I sat next to her bed. It has been that kind of Fall. I am very happy that I can share my pseudo-therapeutic escapism with you. I hope at least it has helped you pass the time. Thanks again for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> I wanted to make sure something is clear. There are 5 timelines in this story. Too many, I know, but hey I am new at this. There are 3 main ones and 2 ancillary ones:
> 
> Futuremax Mary timeline. She is rich and lives a soap opera life full of interpersonal drama. Victoria is her stepsister. Jen is her half-sister. Chloe is her best friend and Rachel is her best friend's wife.
> 
> Post bay max timeline - Phase 1 core timeline. Max is angry and ready to save her friends. Victoria is tormented by her dreams and ready to do anything for Max. Kate strongly dislikes Victoria but Taylor is pretty cool. Courtney is weird.
> 
> Fix it AU, that is the whole second phase. Max trying to eliminate threats, manage risks and reconnect with Kate and Victoria and Chloe. Rachel and Chloe figuring each other out and getting together. Courtney is probably still weird
> 
> Rockband AU - Max, Kate, and Victoria are in a band. Chloe dates Max. Taylor marries Kate. Max murdered Jefferson then rewound it because of guilt, but she still lives with it. Her personalities never melded when she jumped so she actively switches between the two (That was supposed to be more obvious back in chapter 2) 
> 
> Dream warrior Max. The Max that has been coming to visit recently. The bay timeline counterpart of RockMax. She is the oldest of the Max's we have met. And she is creepy. 
> 
> Hopefully, that helps if you are confused by my disjointed writing.
> 
> Speaking of that, I would gladly trade beta-ing with someone, noting that I am super busy the next month or so. It might actually be a little bit longer before the next update, but it is still coming! I am seeing this to the end!
> 
> PS I apologize for the awkward love scene. I am too old to comfortably write these characters "knocking boots". Which is what I called it when I was Max's age (only a little bit ironically)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> .


	12. No one is ever going to bring you down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Warren play games
> 
> Mary asks Chloe for help
> 
> Max says goodbye
> 
> Max meets something mysterious on her way through time.
> 
> Max and Kate find an amulet.

April 7th, 2014 

Max loved everything about what was going on right now. 

She was in Warren's dorm trouncing him at almost any video game competition he brought to the table. Anything on his console or PC that was couch competitive they tried. She had been here for three hours in total but it felt like ten minutes. They played everything from Gang Beasts to Mortal Kombat to Madden. All the while they discussed school, family developments, and, of course, a little bit of time travel. The last part was because Warren couldn't resist the superhero sidekick narrative.

Max rediscovered how much she clicked with Warren. They were both so involved with their partners that it had been a long time since they spent any amount of time alone. There was a short while before Warren had romantic intentions in earnest, where Max thought Warren could be a really close friend. She came back to Arcadia Bay to make friends and to reconnect with a particular friend. Meeting people like Warren and Kate helped delay reconnecting with Chloe, her only friend for so long.

Max should have known Chloe wouldn't have been just doing fine with her own friends. She was just like Chloe in certain ways. She could forgive herself for the 5 years apart while she was in Seattle, but that month without contact while at Blackwell still made her question what kind of person she was. It did not make her feel great about herself. 

"Do you think we would hang out?"

Max has gotten this question a few times from the group of people that knew the plan. Even her mother had asked her if she planned to continue their relationship like Max had a choice. Warren meant 'do you think that they will still be friends when she goes back in time'.

Max playfully tousled Warren's hair. "No, idiot, I would never talk to you because you are creepy and your room kind of smells like sweat even though I know you are not working out.”

“I do push-ups and sit-ups every day! We can’t all be boxing time travelers.”

“I stand corrected,” Max said with her hands up. “You are obviously super swole” 

“God, you were so much cuter when you were shy” Warren immediately got a pillow to the face after that comment. He started to laugh but the blows kept coming. He went to grab a pillow to defend himself when it suddenly disappeared. “No fucking time travel, Max!”

Max laughed swinging two pillows over her head. “Are you not entertained?” Max said in her best Russel Crowe impression, then she started chanting “Max-i-mus, Max-i-mus, Max-I-mus…"

"Sometimes even when we are in private I get embarrassed for you."

Max laughed at that dig and then plopped down next to Warren on the floor "Warren," Max said shifting to a more serious tone and touching Warren's shoulder, "of course we are going to hang out, I mean, you are my man in the van, right? We fit together like old nerd puzzle pieces that are a little bit damaged and hard to get together but once they are together they are hard to separate"

"Wait, why are we hard to get together"

"Well my social awkwardness, and your creepy obsession," Max waved her hand in front of her in a circular motion and said with her voice an octave lower "with all of this."

Warren's pillow came fast and furious. "Max! I am not creepy!"

"So you admit to the obsession part! The defense rests! Your Honor." Max said right before getting another pillow in the face. "Warren! Violence won't solve all your problems! We have made a great breakthrough today!"

The two continued for a little while in this manner before they had a more sedate conversation about school life and the future before going back to gaming. Suddenly, Max started feeling famished. She didn’t complain though because she knew that if she and Warren were to leave they would see someone, most likely Victoria or Brooke, that would change the chemistry or remind them that they were too busy to spend hours lounging around. When will the next time be that she would get to relax with Warren like this? This thought crossed her mind with all of her friends. She sighed heavily and flopped down on the bed laying her arms over her head. 

“You know in the movies when someone is magically in a younger version of their body, it always ends up being a curse; like they have to do something to undo the magic that pushed them in this situation, usually something like paying attention to your kids, or figuring out how to have true love in your cold heart or something. I am sitting here pushing myself every day to put myself in the same cursed state. Why am I doing this? Am I crazy?"

“Yes. So crazy you just do whatever it takes. Thank you, Max. For being the crazy hipster hero that saved the town and is going to save her friends. In real life, there aren’t weird narrative lessons. Um. Life is just the lesson."

Max eyed Warren suspiciously "Did you…go greeting card shopping recently?"

Warren froze as if he was caught in the act then slowly said, "Yes. Well, I may have gotten a revelation in the home decoration aisle of the craft store." 

Max nodded. "I have so been there. You see one 'thankful and blessed' wall decoration in the right light next thing you know you are sobbing and texting your grandmother while holding said decoration in the checkout line evaluating your life."

"If the home is where the heart is, what is a dorm!?" Warren quipped nodding agreement to Max's point.

They both laughed pretty hysterically in the way good friends laugh together, and then they laugh even harder at the fact that they were laughing at the first thing in the first place because it wasn't that funny. The nesting doll of hysterics eventually died down and both friends heard Max's stomach audibly groan. 

"Cafeteria? I am going to take a bite of the mattress if I don't get some sustenance," Max lamented.

"How about the Two Whales? The cafeteria is for when I am too busy-"

"We just sat around the whole day! I think if we weren't too busy before, now we are!"

"Fair but I still think our mental health day deserves an omelette and waffles style ending. I'll text Brooke and see if she-," Warren paused when she saw the huge smile come over Max's face. "Don't Max-,"

"I Win. I Win. I Win!" Max exclaimed and awkwardly started to dance around Warren's dorm room.

Earlier that day, the conversation kept turning to Victoria and Brooke, so Max and Warren made a bet about who can hold off bringing up their partner longer than. 

"Thank goodness!" Max continued, "because I have been dying to tell you the crap Vic pulled on April Fool's day. I will see if she will meet us there."

Max was tired. Solidifying friendships and saying goodbye took a lot out of her.

 

________________

November 6, 2026 (Max/Mary timeline)

 

Max was slightly uncomfortable with everything that was happening right now. 

While Max was excited about the prospect of getting together with these three women in person, it was always a more awkward situation than what she expected. This group was too familiar with each other not to be openly critical of each other's worst habits. They were together in a medium-sized hotel room in Portland with the typical double queen set up and wall-mounted flat-screen television. There was a small desk and a basic blue lounge chair with an Ottoman. Dinner was actually really fun especially when Courtney showed up. Suddenly certain uncomfortable topics became taboo. But now they were back at Chloe and Rachel's hotel having a serious talk.

Rachel sat at the desk with a thin laptop open pretending not to be interested in the conversation. She was in a nice pair of blue jeans and a simple crew neck red sweater that she still looked amazing in, even though it was meant to be a dressing down sort of thing. Max often wondered why she didn't have more success as a model. Her legs were crossed and bouncing in impatient annoyance. 

Chloe walked to her wife and massaged her shoulders, and she immediately relaxed. The strawberry blonde was ever the supportive friend and partner. She had yet to take off the leather coat she wore out, partially because being with this crew reminded her of days when she had more punk cred, as opposed to being a respectful chemical engineer. Max smirked because in her eyes Chloe always presented herself as a typical biotech style professional, she was pretty sure she could wear this same t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket ensemble to the office. 

Rachel and Chloe had been a sweet and cute couple all night. Firmly in vacation mode, the two were having a great time even when the conversation turned to serious topics. Portland is great but it is not the ideal vacation destination for a couple of Angelinos in November. The Prices made the best of it by visiting old friends, they were even happy to see Courtney. It was an interesting juxtaposition to Max and Victoria. 

Victoria was dressed for work, in a plain yet expensive grey pantsuit, because that is why she was in Portland. She was interviewing curators for and new gallery that was set to be built in Salem, not the most metropolitan location, but it was optimized based on competition and philanthropic resources. Max put together the model to figure this out as a favor to Francis. Victoria was at first annoyed that Max was involved at all, but that passed as she got to work taking things from the theoretical to practical reality. They were actually a pretty good team that way. 

Victoria was obviously stressed. The job was going well by all reports, but she was also in the very early stages of pregnancy. Her wish to have a child on her own is suddenly a tentative reality, as delicate as early pregnancy can be. She was not yet at the stage where she could publicly announce the good news. Max wasn't even sure if Chloe and Rachel knew she was trying. She was trying very hard not to be obviously nauseated. Stealthily vomiting is very hard to do in this kind of hotel room.

Max was not her usual confident self. She was dressed casually. Her hair was in a ponytail and under a black baseball cap with a white cupcake over a set of crossbones. The same insignia was on her black T-shirt that matched her black jeans and her black mood.

She hated asking Chloe for help, typically she would do this sort of thing through Jen or find a way to do it so that Chloe didn’t give her that face with all of the judgment and concern. Here she is interrupting everyone's lives again, with what they must think is some unimportant thing that didn’t affect them. She felt guilty for taking advantage of the fact that she was important to Chloe and Victoria.

She had just given everyone the rundown. A rogue version of Max has been visiting the psyche of a version of Victoria. This was one of the Maxes that was helped by this Max, close to the first one that she helped by going to their timeline and training them. She wanted to know if there was something that this group can do to prevent this or to make sure everyone is safe.

"Am I in danger here, Max?" Victoria asked in a way that implied that she had too much going on to deal with additional supernatural stuff. This is the first time she could be potentially affected by Max's activities. 

"No, not especially, I don't think this Max is actually trying to hurt anyone. I am not sure what her motivation is," Max stated "she is trying to get to someone who is not that Victoria. I think it might be me or another version of me."

"Oh great, so she could be targeting an infinite amount of versions of the billions of people on this Earth." Rachel sarcastically sighed and squeezed her wife's hands.

"Targeting is a bit of an overstatement, we have no idea what this person wants. We don't actually know that it is 'Max'," Chloe said trying to push the conversation away from a confrontation. "If she has powers like mine she should be able to change her form as well with practice. Remember when I first started? There was always these missing pieces to the scene. It took me forever to generate something complete and solid, and then even longer to do something that I wasn't familiar with."

Chloe moved from Rachel and plopped down on the bed. “So there are a lot of variables, potentially. I am assuming you want me to try and get you together with the version of yourself you think this is so you can ask her what is going on?”

“Why does she need you to do that?” Victoria asked as Max nodded “This is a timeline Max has been in before? Can’t she go back? I am not exactly sure what it is you do?” Victoria said motioning to Chloe.

Victoria looked confused and concerned. Max felt guilty that she had to bring her in on this project in this fashion. 

Max answered the first question “I can’t go forward in time. The Max I talk to may not be even close to a state that would give us any insight on her current actions. I may be able to prevent her from doing whatever this is but-"

“She doesn’t want to,” Rachel said with her arms crossed now turned completely from the laptop. “She doesn’t know that whatever is happening will ultimately benefit her so we are involved so we can gather more information because-”

“Rachel,” Chloe said sweetly but with some volume to get her off her rant. Max didn’t love the characterization of her actions as entirely self-centered but Rachel's reasoning wasn’t entirely off. 

Max explained further “I prefer to take action when I know that the sub-optimal results are still acceptable”

"She likes to understand what the worst-case scenario is, " Chloe said as she turned to her wife, "for everyone she cares about, but Max I need more information too. Is it you we should connect or should we do a team thing again? I think that version of Victoria might be helpful in that conversation. Reign in any kind of cross timeline confrontation.”

“Yes, but I think that is a good idea but if we do that then…” 

Both women looked toward Victoria, who seemed to be a few sentences behind and trying to evaluate the full implication of what she was hearing. She looked up to see the whole room staring at her. After a brief moment of silence, expecting looks from Chloe and Max and laughter from Rachel, she asks, “Do I have to?"

"Of course you don't, Vic," Max said "we can figure out a different way, Chloe was just thinking about ideas. We know this stuff can be stressful even for us and we do it all the time." Max did not want to pressure her stepsister at all, because of what she knew was likely going on in her mind. This situation might become Victoria's problem eventually but right now it is not hers, at least, not this version of Victoria. If Max wanted to press Victoria to cooperate she would probably lean on her desire for control and a tendency for Victoria's across the timelines to want to help each other. 

So the conversation moved on to other configurations and ways to use Chloe's power to communicate to this Max effectively. Rachel was even helpful, eventually, using her insight as a person who is particularly observant of the human condition. 

Chloe ran down her capabilities to the group for Victoria's benefit. Fundamentally she can go into someone's dream or take the psyche of someone that is dreaming and physically manifest it in a sort of small separate plane of existence, where time and space mean less. This is how they connect people from different timelines and different points in time. Chloe is essentially a real goddess who can create and destroy things

Max was jealous. She always felt that Chloe had so much more power than her. Chloe can create things while all Max can do is alter and manipulate. She had always wished she had Chloe's abilities. Maybe it is a case of the "grass is always greener" or the powers always seem more powerful. 

And now there is this other Max. A version that she trained, out here hoarding both powers. 

"The fucking nerve of her," Max muttered a little too loudly as the three other women give her a confused look.

____________

April 18, 2014

Max loathed everything that was going on right now.

First of all, she was driving Warren's car. She loved Warren but his car was a step from the grave. Why Warren couldn't drive it was beyond her, but he was nowhere to be seen. The only good thing about his car was the fact that if it dies it would be easy to push back to American Rust.

Second of all, she is picking up her drunk girlfriend. Typically when the Vortex Trio go out they show some level of responsibility. Usually one of the three keeps a level head. When she got this call the first time she noted that they all seemed cartoonishly wasted on the phone. So much so she actually rewound most of the day to explicitly tell Victoria not to get very drunk. On the phone the second time, it seemed like she was even drunker than the instance that was rewound. Max thought it might have been a vindictive thing for rewinding all that in the first place. Somehow her co-pilot did not seem preturbed at the situation even though it involved her girlfriend as well.

The third point of contention, her platonic dorm wife was acting odd. It was sometimes difficult for Max to not jump to the worst answer when considering Kate's emotional state. When the time traveler was annoyed, like she was now as she did what in Warren's car constituted "speeding", she didn't have a good sense of other people’s emotional state. Max sighed as she admitted to herself that she never had a good sense of other people's emotional state, but she was learning to read Kate and Victoria better than most. So now they were cruising toward the Two Whales late at night to try to meet their partners, but Kate was making the most tentative of small talk. 

“What is up, Kate?” Max tried to sound sympathetic but she can tell by way Kate’s face that went from shocked to frustrated that the tone was too sharp. 

“Nothing, just, um, wondering what got into those three. It has been a while since they have done this. Maybe uh one of them is going through something.”

Max slumped her shoulders at that. That must be it. Max was being myopically self-centered thinking about only how the situation affected her. Why didn’t she realize that earlier? It took hours to rewind as long as she did. Guilt wracked her brain as she remembered Victoria’s face as she told her how she knew she was going to get too drunk. 

“I am such an idiot, sometimes”. 

“On the rare occasion. Yes,” Kate giggled. “But somehow we still love you nonetheless.” 

"I guess I should apologize to Victoria” Max as they pulled into the Two Whales parking lot.

“She seemed OK to be honest, I don’t think the Vortex getting drunk was about you. Completely.” Kate said as she stepped out of Warren’s car and slammed the door shut hard enough to ensure it is closed but not so hard that the car would comically fall apart. 

“Ugh, why did I do that.” 

“You did ask her permission, at least you said you did, and you admitted it right away. I think that is technically within the rules that you set up.”

'You don't understand I never had-”

As she opened the door to the Two Whales she first heard it. A roaring chorus of: 

“SUPRISE!”

Max, legitimately startled, started to trip over the step in the entryway only to be caught by Dana's surprisingly strong arms. 

"Max don't rewind that one, the picture will be pr- uh amazing!"

"What is going on?" Max asked perplexed then she saw a large banner wishing her luck, and several corny time travel-related decorations. 

When she saw Dr. Who she got a little anxious. Marty Mcfly caused her to panic a bit. Joe the looper, well, threw her for a loop. By the time she saw the Wild Stallions, she was incensed. 

"How do you know?" Max said accusatorily staring at the other guests gathering around.

"Well I do have a way of finding out things," Dana said playfully "How did you think I would never find out! Half of your photography class knows. It totally makes sense. The being places right in time or in the nick of time to prevent a catastrophe. The time turner shit you pull with studying sometimes. The fucking fact you casually brought up my deepest secret which I knew I never told you about. I thought I was losing my mind. In the end, I tortured Courtney until she gave up the goods. 

"Tortured?" Kate asked walking behind the girls as the rest of the small party gathered around them.

"She talked, incessantly" Courtney answered "For days, about nothing, any time she saw me and most of the time we were putting this party together. Anyway, It is easier to put on a party for someone when both people understand why." 

"OK, OK everybody back the fudge up off my Max." A sharp voice rings out from the crowd. Dana holds her hand up in the hair, Max instinctively pouted a bit because Dana was adept at the art of the embrace, platonic or otherwise, she then shifted focus to her Victoria, who approached Max and kissed her hungrily. Max was surprised.

"You aren't even drunk!" 

"Nope! It was all a ploy to get you to come to your big going away, good luck surprise party!"

"Going? Good l- Victoria, Joyce is here!" Nodding to the woman leaning against the jukebox smiling back at Max. 

"Your mother let it slip, she has known for weeks."

"Alyssa?"

"She said that all of a sudden at boxing, your face started to look like all red and swollen and that you got impossibly quick at dodging punches. She started freaking out and Kate told her.

"Sarah, Evan?"

"Mary appeared in the middle of them smoking weed with Courtney, she told them her secret which made the whole identical cousin thing less believable, Courtney filled them in"

"Stella… Hayden?" 

Kate chimed in here "It was hard to keep the secret just from Stella in our friend group, and Hayden, well he has been tripping pretty hard all day and we can't find Riggins or his girlfriends so Warren was just kind of keeping an eye on him. I don't really think he knows what is going on?"

Max gave Hayden a pitying look then snapped back to Victoria. 

"So when do my powers make the school newspaper?" Max said frustrated.

"Uh 'thank you for the party.' Is what you meant to say right? And 'I am sorry for rewinding away this nice thing we worked hard on for you.' Finally 'This is such a surprise I can't wait to see what's next.' " Victoria answered. Max had to laugh. It was kind of crazy to get a surprise going back to the past party.

"Wait, What is next?"

Victoria excitedly grabbed Max's hand and dragged her back into the kitchen. There, instead of the usual crew, was Mary, in full Mary Moughty costume, Ryan, and Vanessa cooking up a storm. 

"We are making all your favorites, honey" Vanessa announced proudly over the sizzle of bacon. "Surprise! We love you so much"

"Mom, Dad?" In a world gone mad with murderous teachers and time travel drama, Max started to get choked up at how satisfyingly corny this all was. She went from being mildly annoyed with Kate, to being surrounded by her loved ones and the center of attention. It was a little much. The perspiration was as intense as the tears. Suddenly the sound of the voices around was muffled, all she could hear was her own heartbeat. 

"I … I"

Max darted out of the diner. She knew she couldn't go fast enough. That at any point Mary and some configuration of her friends will appear in front of her. That fact made her go faster, the air and the strain on her muscles helped her think clearer. 

"I am going to really do this, I am leaving everyone and everything." 

"For Chloe." A singular familiar voice sounded out from behind Max. "Slow down don't make me run after you, I can always catch you."

Max stopped, still fighting tears as Mary continued.

"You are amazing, Max. You have built an amazing life despite all your hard time travel work and personal guilt" Mary chuckled "You just got to do that one more time. And you know, live through the rest of your tween and teen years.

As she laughed, Max replied, "Now that is one of your rehearsed lines." Mary conceded that fact and went on to discuss the party at hand.

"Listen, we don't have to go back there," Mary said pointing back at the Two Whales. Max noticed that time was frozen, and Victoria and Kate were rushing out of the diner. A look of concern and frustration on both of their faces.

"We could just do the jump right now. Afterward, me and you can just go back to the party as if nothing happened. That way you are not freaking out about goodbyes and you 

can enjoy yourself.” 

It was tempting to just get this over with. Max can go back so that she can finally move forward. Eventually, she would be a young adult again, everyone would be safe and she wouldn’t even remember the party that she ditched because she couldn’t handle it, No one would even know that she ditched it since technically a version of her would still be there. 

But she didn’t want her last memory of this timeline, the end of this crazy adventure that began when she first met Chloe again in the bathroom, to be her running from social interaction and emotional engagement. No, this situation was just a lot to take in but, Max thought she could do this.

“No, I got this, but maybe soon after this. If you think that I am ready.” Max said in a more composed manner. 

“I think you are more ready to do the jump than to make time travel small talk with Joyce and Vanessa at the same time." Mary quipped "I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t think you were ready.”

Max looked at her older self. The goofy confident exterior that contained a caring, talented person dedicated to helping other people live their lives so that she can enjoy her own. It seems like messed up priorities reach across a few timelines. 

“I love you, Mary."

Mary froze for a moment and Max started to think that she crossed some sort of line. Before she could apologize, her counterpart tightly wrapped her arms around Max.

"I love you too, Max. I love all you crazy storm dodging kids."

"OK, OK, thanks, um, we appreciate it? Geez, You are a really tight hugger. Let's go back to the party."

____________

Max was very familiar with what is happening right now.

She laid in bed, tightly embraced by Victoria. She was also being soothed by the dulcet tones of Kate's unhealthy snoring as she laid crumpled on Victoria's loveseat.

The party was good. Another Courtney and Dana jam for the books. It was nice to have her parents come down, Vanessa was still overcompensating for her reaction over Christmas and Ryan was just trying to be the crazy dad joke charmer. At one point, Joyce, Vanessa, and Ryan were sitting at a table yelling like the loudest high school students, telling stories of the craziness of their youths. One particular story surrounding a certain hallucinogenic substance caused Max to run away. Later she had a heart to heart with Joyce, who was so happy she was going to figure out a way to save her daughter.

Victoria and Kate stayed near Max the whole night. Despite the two women’s distaste for each other, they found a way to both emotionally support Max through this event. She could not lie to them like she did everyone else. She had to tell them that the big jump was imminent. 

And so they slept all in the same room. Just like they did that first night after the coffee shop. They had come full circle, said heartfelt good-byes and fell asleep. Max woke up about ten minutes later and stared at the ceiling ever since.

Mary was in her dorm room waiting patiently to start the second phase of her project which pretty much consists of hanging out with Max and making sure she is OK mentally. The version of herself that stays here will probably enjoy that. 

Max stirred and sat up. Victoria opened her eyes, with a knowing look. Max figured she was awake for a while too. 

"Any visitors?" Max asked

"No, thank goodness," Victoria said rubbing Max's back. "Last time she was all emotional about what you were about to do. She was tickled by the idea of a surprise party for a woman with visions of the future. She made me promise to be there for you. Like I would do anything else."

Max shut her eyes and took her deepest breath and focused on Victoria's fingers tickling her back. She was confident Victoria would support her no matter what, but it was still nice to hear her say that again. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I will be right back"

Before she got too emotional again, Max froze time, and through a series of freezes and rewinds was back in her dorm, Mary, frozen in her bed, sitting up looking at the door. Max made it so only she and Mary were not frozen.

"I am ready."

______________

Max was not ready for the sensation of what was happening. 

She had no physical form. She had no real physical senses. She just had a goal. And when she focused on that goal she felt that she was going to achieve it, to make it to where she was going. Otherwise, when she lost focus, she panicked.

She existed purely in the philosophical sense. She was memories and hopes, traumas and nightmares. She imagined what she must look like. A ball of electricity. Some sort of spectral version of herself. "Can I die? What if I die?"

_There is no death in this place as long as there is the will to exist._

"Who is-?"

_We are many, integrated but still not whole. I am no one. We can offer guidance._

"Am I lost? Is that a riddle?"

_No riddle, my nature is complicated and changing. You are on your path, but there may be other routes to follow._

"Oh. OK well, I am good then I kind of want to continue down this path" Max refocused on the day she wanted to jump back to. 

Then she saw. 

She didn't have eyes but she saw the world around her change from black to hot white and then a subdued gray. It wasn't like a gray sky. It was a solid gray color all around. She was floating in the gray when she saw the other figure. A blonde woman around what her height would, she wore an outfit that Max recognized and blue feather earring. When the human figure formed a complex constellation of stars appeared in the grey.

"Ra-"

"A part of Rachel Amber has been infused into our being. A part of several versions of her. This is a form we can take that is both familiar to you but will not illicit an overly emotional response." The figure said without moving her mouth or her body at all.

Max didn't know what to say to that. She wasn't really even talking, but she was somehow communicating. That was an interesting sensation but really she just wanted to get back to regular time-space. She thought again about the night after that concert.

"You can become part of us, together we will be powerful and much closer to whole." The Rachel figure said again without any changes to her body language. She floated stiff, hands to her side, communicating in Rachel's voice but not moving her lips. 

“OK well, that is some offer. Why would I do that again? What is in it for me?”

Rachel swooped forward until she was face to face with Max, She didn’t say anything but Max felt it. Like heat from a flame, that somehow chilled her. It felt good and scary simultaneously

The thing this entity had to offer was vengeance.

Before she could respond she felt ground hit her feet and she fell back on her butt in shock. The heat felt just as intense but more natural like she was in a campfire. She opened her eyes to see a campfire with two figures sitting around it besides her. 

She can see with her eyes and feel her skin. She was relieved to have a physical presence once again. Across from here sat a younger version of herself, rocking back and forth; pulling clumps of grass from the ground. The third figure is an older version of a very familiar face. 

"Hi, I am Chloe Amber-Price. You have been working with my best friend. I am going to help you two become one."

After meeting with her younger self and an older Chloe, Max opened her eyes on July 7, 2007, or at least she hoped she landed on the correct day. There was a moment of elation and accomplishment. She had fresh memories of the Mimi and the Screamers concert which was so much fun. The the other memories started flowing to the forefront of her mind. Jefferson, the storm, Victoria and the death of Chloe triggered a wailing inside her brain. Why did she have these memories? She was just a kid. Why did this have to happen to her?

As the two personalities in her head conflicted, she spent the rest of the time in her childhood bedroom, until Ryan hurriedly picked her up and put her in the car on the way to the emergency room, screaming in pain.

____________

September 28, 2008, After big jump

Max vaguely remembered everything going on around her.

"This is fucked"

Kate Marsh dropping the F-bomb for the first time in her presence wasn't part of her memories. That was definitely new. 

"Kate! If you don't want me to fall off this thing stop using that salty language!" Max said as she balances on a crate and stool to reach the door of the Price family attic. 

" 'Fudged' doesn't quite cover how that felt." Kate said as she climbed up in the attic "I don't know how I wasn't sobbing the whole time! If that was my dad-"

Max hugged Kate suddenly. They had slept over Chloe's house the night before and she was referring to breakfast and the call from Joyce about needing a ride. "This is emotional for me too. I have spent so much more time with William this time around. I can't stand knowing that was the last time I will see him alive, but I also know that after today, the whole thing really starts. I have to be strong for everyone, and Chloe and- Oh my gosh are you actually hugging me back?"

"Shut up, we need this" Kate and Max hugged, for the first time since the accidental one at the recital, for two minutes. Kate broke the hug off and patted Max's shoulder. "We are doing this for Chloe."

Max was taken aback hearing Kate repeat the mantra Max used when things got hard at Blackwell. Kate and Chloe have gotten very close since they first met. Even when Kate moved farther away she kept in regular contact with Chloe. She contacted Max too, but to a lesser extent. 

Max felt guilty about laying everything out to the twelve-year-old Kate. She wondered whether or not this was too soon. What twelve or thirteen year old could handle all this? Was she changing Kate's childhood for the worse? In the end, she needed a partner she could trust and there was no way she could tell Chloe about her time powers before William died. It would be hard enough to tell Chloe after the fact, imagine if Chloe could threaten Max to take action. She had a vision where Chloe had threatened to hurt herself if she didn't save William. This revelation had to wait.

So Kate was the first member of Team Chronos. This is the name that Max used to refer to the select group of people that will have full knowledge of her abilities. Kate, Chloe, Mom, Dad, Victoria, Steph, Warren, Rachel are the main members as part of the plan. Dana, Brooke, Alyssa, Stella, Hayden, David, Joyce and maybe Frank are alternates based on certain contingencies. Jefferson will know as well, but he will wish that he didn't.

Basically, the only thing Max kept out of the story was her suicide attempt and any reference to future romantic partners. Everything else Kate was told at least once over the course of the last few months.

All in all, being a young girl with time travel powers was a pretty good life. Once Max got accustomed to the fact that she was stuck on this path and the sudden fits of pain, not only did the conflicts between her two personalities lessen she learned to really have fun with the time that she had. Schoolwork was easy, as she only had to study the parts that she forgot. Chemistry is much easier when you don’t have complicated labs to replicate and you are learning it within a general science class. Bullies are easy to avoid if you can freeze time and honestly easy to deal with if you don't have much in the way of fear. Social interactions with strangers still bothered Max but they didn’t worry her. The fear aspect was mostly gone and what replaced it was annoyance and fatigue. 

Kate mentioned that Max is basically cheating in every subject to which Max would reply that she was using her natural talents. This was one of the first times in this timeline that Max really heard Mary’s voice coming out of herself. 

As per the plan, her photography has already had some notoriety in regional circles. Everyone was so happy; no one questioned how she got so good all of a sudden. She received a call from a representative of the Chase Space just last month, but ultimately they rejected what she could put together. She did enter one contest where Victoria finished in third to her second. That must have frustrated her and her parents. Max was frustrated that some 13 year old was able to beat her as at this point she had been studying photography for a few calendar years.

“We should have fun the next few hours and make this day as good as we can for Chloe,” Max said as she went through the boxes looking for the amulet that will start the next phase of the pirate adventure. “When we find the treasure though, watch your emotions because William had taped a recording to go along with our time capsule. It is bound to cause some tears. 

"So we just 'have fun' until…?"

"Until Joyce comes then it is whatever Chloe needs. You gotta understand though what she needs will be impossible to fulfill, we just have to do our best. We can't abandon her. We will not do that."

"OK OK, I had no plans to do that. She is my best friend. It's just a hard thing. You know? What do I say to someone that has gone through this? What if I say something wrong?" Kate implored her time-traveling friend.

"Oh I am familiar with that feeling," Max said "Look if you freak out I can rewind. It's against my rules to do that to Chloe but I understand now that this is a lot to ask of you."

Kate sighed and closed her eyes "No, I can do this. Let's make this the best worst day of her life that we can."

With that, the two girls leave the attic ready to find treasure and execute on Max's plan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first act done. Max went back to 2007 had some fun and now it gets serious. Thanks so much for Aspect for beta reading! I could have hung out in this timeline forever and wrote cute double dates with the girls but even my self-indulgent fic has to move forward. I have a hankering to get to the Amberprice stuff… the comics will do that to you.
> 
> In the next chapters, we will focus on Max in the past and then perspective will shift from between the four Max timelines (Mary, Max, Max in the Past, Dream Warrior Max) or at least that is the plan. Most of that is in outline form.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading, giving kudos and commenting. I really enjoy discussing LIS fics and interesting content, and sometimes post things on Twitter about stuff I like so if you want to connect with me there @DadHound


End file.
